Heart Broken
by Inuyasha05
Summary: Kagome's dad died, her heart turns cold. What happens when a half demon named Inuyasha comes into the picture? Full sumary inside. Parings: Inu&Kag Mir&San Inu&Kag OOC Sesshormaru also OOC Rin&Sess later on. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. The Beginning

Heart Broken

Kagome's dad died, her heart turns cold.

What happens when a half demon named

Inuyasha comes into the picture?

Will he be able to heal her heart, or will her heart?

Remain cold?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but one can only wish.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Beginning

Kagome was always happy and carefree, she was loved by everyone.

She had a lot of friends, but Kagome mainly kept to herself. There were a few close friends that she stayed in contact with.

There was one person who Kagome trusted with everything, and her name is Songo Taijiya.

Songo and Kagome have been best friends since they can remember.

They share everything with each other, and go everywhere together.

Some people thought that they were sisters instead of best friends.

Kagome always told Songo everything that was until one night two years ago.

Flash Back:

One night two years ago Kagome's mom Cathy got a phone call from the hospital saying that her husband was in a serious car accident.

Cathy told Kagome and her little brother Sota what was going on. They all got in the car, and rushed to the hospital.

When they got there they were greeted by a Doctor.

"Are you Cathy Higurashi?" asked the Doctor

"Yes I am. These are my children Kagome and Sota. What has happened to my husband? I was told that he was in a car accident." Replied Cathy

"I am Doctor Yamoto. Yes he was in a car accident.

He has been seriously injured.

We have done everything in our power to save him. Unfortunately, the only thing we can do now is help ease his pain.

Your husband is conscious and is asking for you." Dr. Yamoto said.

Kagome and Sota were speechless. They didn't know what to say or what to do. The only thing they could do at that moment was look at the doctor in total disbelief.

Cathy looked at her children with worry and fear before turning back to the doctor.

"I understand… May we see him now?" asked Cathy

"Yes, right this way. Let me for warn you that he may have some trouble speaking." With that said Dr. Yamoto led the Higurashi family down the hall.

The hall was all white with black and white tile on the floor; a few pictures lined the walls.

Some pictures were of the forest, and the mountains, others were pictures of the human body.

They followed the doctor for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only about twenty minutes or so.

The doctor came to a stop at a brown door that was closed; he turned to the Higurashi family and said.

"He is in here. Please remember what I told you." Dr. Yamoto said.

"Yes, we will doctor. Thank you for everything." Cathy replied.

The doctor gave a small nod and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction to attend to his other patients.

They stared at the door for a few moments before Cathy slowly turned the door handle to reveal a room with white walls and light blue tiles.

Cathy, Kagome, and Sota walked slowly and quietly to where a curtain was drawn, hiding who was behind it.

Slowly Cathy pushed the curtain back, and what they saw left them speechless.

There lying in a hospital bed with his eyes closed was Mr.

Higurashi.

He had all kinds of wires attached to his arms and chest, each connecting to a different machine.

They didn't know what to say, they all had unshed tears behind their eyes.

Slowly and painfully he opened his brown eyes to see his wife, daughter, and son.

He looked at them and smiled.

"Cathy, Kagome, Sota. I'm not going to be here much longer."

He trailed off trying to hide his pain, but was failing badly.

"Dad, don't talk like that… Your going to get better and come home with us." Said Sota tears finally falling from his brown eyes.

Kagome was trying to be strong for her mom and brother.

She knew what her dad was saying was true, but she didn't want to believe it.

Cathy looked at her son and daughter with teary eyes.

She also knew her husband wasn't going to make it.

She didn't know what they'd do without him, he was their rock, and always there when they needed him.

"No Sota, I'm not… I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I will always be with you, your sister, and your mom." He said

Cathy and Sota started crying, they had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Kagome had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of her family.

She had to be strong for her mom, her brother, and her dad.

"Sota, your going to be the man of the house now… I want you to help your mom and sister." He said

"I will dad, I'll make you proud." Cried Sota

"Cathy, I want you to be happy… I want to see you smile and laugh." He said looking into his wife's beautiful brown eyes.

"I will my love. I will be happy and laugh. Every time I do. I'll always think of you." Cathy said wiping tears from her eyes.

She smiled.

"Kagome, I also want you to be happy… I know your strong, and you'll be fine… Don't change for anyone… Your perfect the way you are… he stopped to catch his breath before continuing.

"Find someone who ill make you happy, and love you for who you are."

Mr. Higurashi looked at his family and smiled.

"I'm proud of you all… Please know that… I love you all…take care of yourselves… and be happy."

Those were his final words to his family, and then he passed away.

Cathy and Sota cried holding each other tightly.

Kagome walked up to the bed with tears in her eyes, and kissed her dad on the check.

No one noticed a single tear fall from her eyes onto his check.

She turned away, and ran out of the room.

Away from her mom, brother, and away from the hospital.


	2. To the Park

Thank you for all your reviews. Thank you, Pwalefriend for the spelling correction.

To answer your question alchemistgrl09. My dad did die. He passed away 5 years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

On with the story

To the Park

It's been two years since that sad night, not a lot has changed.

If you knew Kagome two years ago, and saw her.

Today you'd think that you were seeing a different person.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Kagome was walking to the park to get away from everything.

She was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans, a red shirt that said "Bite Me" in black letters, a pair of black Nike shoes,

and she was wearing her hair down, it came just past her shoulders.

Kagome often went to the park to think, or when she was upset about something.

Along the way she heard someone call her name. She recognized that voice, and turned around, and seen her best friend Sango running towards her.

Kagome stopped walking to allow her friend to catch up with her.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said trying to catch her breath from running.

"Hi Sango. What's your hurry?" asked Kagome.

"I'm in no hurry. I was out for my run this evening run. Where are you going?" said/asked Sango.

"Oh, ok. I'm headed to the park. I needed to get away from home for a while." Said Kagome

"Do you mind if I come with you?" asked Sango

Sango was worried about Kagome. Ever since her dad passed away two years ago, she has been rather cold towards everyone. Including her mom and brother Sota.

"No not at all. Having someone to talk to will be nice." Kagome replied.

Kagome looked up at the blue sky for a minute before she continued walking, Sango right beside her.

When they got to the park, they went to an old Saurka tree, and sat down.

"Kagome, is something wrong? You've been distant with everyone, and we're all worried about you." Sango said her voice full of concern.

"No Sango. I'm fine really. I've been stressed with school that's all." Lied Kagome.

Sango knew that Kagome wasn't telling her the truth, but decided not to push the subject.

She knew that when Kagome was ready to talk about what ever was bothering her. Kagome would tell her.

"Ok, if you say so. Kagome, please know that you can tell me anything.

You're my best friend, and I want you to know that I'm here for you." Said Sango.

"Thanks Sango, that means a lot to me. It's getting late we should head home before everyone starts to worry." Said Kagome.

"Your right. I can't believe it's this late all ready." Replied Sango.

With that both girls left the park, and headed home.

I know this chapter was short. I thought it was longer. I promise the next chapter will be longer

Inuyasha05


	3. Moving In

Moving In

_Thinking_

Kagome was sitting under the God tree shaded by its big branches, it looked like someone finally bought the house next to her shrine.

She wondered who bought it, but she pushed that thought to the side, and decided to go for a walk.

With Inuyasha:

They just arrived at their new house. It needed a little work, but they could handle it. Just as he got out of the car, he saw a girl leave.

She had long raven black hair just passed her shoulders.

She was wearing a loose pair of black jeans and a blur tee shirt that said "Screw you" in white letters on the back, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

_I wonder who that is. She's pretty. What am I thinking! I don't even know who this girl is._ Thought Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, are you going to stand there all day staring at that girl, or are you going to move your sorry ass and get to work?" asked his brother Sesshormaru.

"Shut the hell up Sesshormaru!" yelled Inuyasha

With Kagome:

Just as Kagome got down to the side walk, she heard someone yell.

"Inuyasha, are you going to stand there all day staring at that girl, or are you going to move your sorry ass and get to work?" Someone yelled

"Shut the hell up Sesshormaru!" the other yelled.

Kagome looked back to see what was going on, and saw two boys with silver hair. One of the boys had pointed ears; the other had dog ears on the top of his head…. Wait dog ears?

_I must have been seeing things. I wonder if that other guy was talking about me?_ Kagome thought.

Kagome wasn't walking anywhere, she just wanted to clear her head.

She'd been doing that a lot lately, but she didn't know why.

Kagome found herself in the park headed to the Saurka tree.

Once she got there, she decided to sit under the large branches.

Kagome found the Saurka tree comforting to her. As she rested her head on the bark of the tree,

she found herself thinking about the day her dad died.

Flash Back:

Kagome ran from the hospital as fast as her legs would carry her.

She couldn't believe her dad died. Kagome had all kinds of emotions going through her at the same time.

She didn't know what to feel at that moment.

Kagome didn't know where she was running, and she didn't care.

As she was running she ran past her friend Sango.

"Kagome? Kagome!" yelled Sango as she ran after her friend.

Sango knew Kagome was upset about something, but what?

Kagome heard someone call out her name. She knew it was Sango, but she didn't stop running.

Kagome ran and found herself under the Saurka tree where she finally fell to her knees, and let her tears fall freely down her face.

Sango finally caught up with Kagome, and sat down beside her.

She didn't know what to do, or what to say. So she did the only thing she could think of at the time, and that was comfort her crying friend.

Telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"Kagome, what's the matter? What happened?" asked a worried Sango.

"Car… acc…ident…d… dad… died." Was all Kagome could get out as she cried on Sango's shoulder.

"Your dad died in a car accident? I'm so sorry Kagome. I know what it's like to loose someone close to you, but it will get better with time." Sango said.

"It h…hurts S… Sango……I…w….was real c…cl…close to my d…dad." Cried Kagome.

"I know Kags. Your dad was like a father to me too. I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave." Sango replied softly as her own tears started to fall.

"T… t…thanks S… Sango. Th…that me…means a…a…lot to me." Kagome said. As ahe and Sango cried together under the starry night.

End Flash Back:

Kagome looked up at the sky as a single tear ran down her cheek

She decided it was time to head home, so she got up and left the park.

With Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha, did you get everything unpacked?" asked Mrs. Tashio.

"Yeah mom, I did" replied Inuyasha

"All right. Sesshormaru and I are going to go to the store, do you want to come?" asked his mom.

"No mom. I think I'll stay here and clean up the yard." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok dear. We'll be back in an hour or so." Mrs. Tashio replied. As she and Sesshormaru headed out the door.

Inuyasha went outside to cut the grass. He had to pick up all the stones, sticks, glass, and everything else that might be in the way.

It didn't take that long to do it, soon he was finished.

Inuyasha then went out back and proceeded to the same thing as he did in the front yard.

It took him a little longer because the back yard was bigger than the front.

He didn't know how much time had passed by. He thought about an hour had gone by.

So he headed inside to wash up for dinner.

With Kagome:

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been at the park, and she didn't care.

On her way home she ran into a boy that she went to school with, his name is Hojo.

_Great, just what I needed a stupid dork, who doesn't know how to take a hint. _Thought Kagome.

Hojo has been trying to get Kagome to go out with him for a while now.

Every time she turned him down, and he still asked her.

I mean come on, how dumb can a person be? I guess in Hojo's case very dumb.

"Hello Kagome" Hojo said

"Hello Hojo" replied Kagome bored.

"I was wondering……… started Hojo, but he was cut off by Kagome who was looking really pissed off.

"**For the last time Hojo No! I won't go out you! Not now, not ever! Why can't you take no for an answer!"**

Yelled Kagome.

"Look Hojo." Kagome started in a softer voice "You're a nice guy and all, I consider you as a friend. Nothing more, and nothing less. If you can't understand that, then we can no longer be friends." Kagome then walked away.

Hojo was left speechless; he didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing he could and that was nod.

_The nerve of that guy! Hojo's been trying to get me to go out with him since middle school! Can't he take no for an answer? _

_I hope he doesn't bother me any more. _Thought an angry Kagome.

When Kagome got home, she went straight to her room, and slammed her door shut.

Sota looked at his mom, and she just shrugged. "I'll talk to her later, after she's cooled of a bit." Mrs. Higurashi said to herself.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had just got out of the shower when he smelled food coming from the kitchen.

_Mom and Sesshormaru must be home. Gods, I'm starving. I wonder what we're having. _Inuyasha thought. As he walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Hello dear, thank you for cutting the grass it looks great." Said Mrs. Tashio

"Your welcome. It needed to be cut anyway." Replied Inuyasha

"Sesshormaru, do you think that you and Inuyasha could check the roof tomorrow?" asked their mom

"No" Sesshormaru replied coldly

"Don't worry mom, I'll do it." Inuyasha said

"Thanks Inuyasha" replied his mom

Everyone sat down at the table silently. They had stake, mashed potatoes, gravy, and some dried vegetables.

After everyone was finished. They said their good nights, and decided to go to bed early.

With Kagome:

"Kagome, dinner's ready" called Mrs. Higurashi from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute" replied Kagome

Kagome went down stairs to the kitchen where her brother, mom, and grand father sat waiting for her. Once she sat down they began eating in a comfortable silence.

They had oden, baked potatoes, and salad.

After dinner was finished Kagome helped her mom do the dishes.

"Kagome, why were you so upset when you came home?" asked her mom.

"I ran into Hojo on the way home." Said Kagome.

"Oh, what did he want?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Don't worry about it. I got it taken care of." Kagome replied.

"It's late, I'm headed to bed. Good night." Kagome said as she left the kitchen.

"All right dear, good night" her mom said.

_Oh Kagome I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this._ Mrs. Higurashi thought.


	4. The first Meeting

The first meeting

_Thinking_

**Yelling**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Ring… ring… ring

_Damn phone_ thought Kagome

Ring… rin…

"Hello" said a tired Kagome.

"Hi Kag! Good morning." Said a happy Sango.

"Sango, how can you be so happy this early in the morning?

What time is it anyway?" asked Kagome

"Its 7:00am, aren't you ready for school yet?" replied Sango

"**What! Its 7:00!" **yelled Kagome

"I gotta go; I'll see ya at school." Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

Kagome jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and took a quick shower.

After that she looked at her school uniform. It was a green skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with a green tie on it.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm wearing that." Kagome said to herself out loud.

She went to her closet got a pair of loose black jeans, and a black shirt that said "Take a picture" in white letter on the front. On the back it said "It lasts longer" in red letters.

Kagome brushed her hair, put on black Nike shoes, grabbed her bag, and ran down stairs.

Once she got down stairs, saw her mom at the stove cooking breakfast, her brother Sota sitting at the table witha piece of toast on his plate..

"Good morning Kagome" they all said at the same time.

"Did you sleep well?" asked her mom

"Can't talk I'm running late?" Kagome replied.

"Here sis take this." Said Sota as he handed her a piece of toast.

"Thanks" with that she ran out the door.

With Inuyasha:

Beep… Beep

**Bang**!

_That's the third one this year. Mom isn't going to be too happy._ Thought Inuyasha

"Damn clock." Said Inuyasha as he got out of bed. He was headed to the bathroom when the phone rang.

Ring… Ring...RI...

"**What!"** yelled Inuyasha

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha." Said Miroku

"What do you want Miroku?" asked a aggravated Inuyasha

"I know your starting school today. I wanted to wish you good luck, and I'll see you this weekend." Lied Miroku

"Thanks Miroku. I'll see ya this weekend, I gotta go." Said Inuyasha

"Bye Inu." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom.

With Miroku:

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Miroku as he hung up the phone and walked out the door.

With Sango:

_That's Kags for ya. Always running late._ Thought Sango

"Come on Kohaku your going to be late." Yelled Sango from down stairs.

"Coming sis." Called Kohaku as he came running down the stairs to see his sister waiting for him by the door.

"Well let's get going. I don't want you to be late for school on the first day." With that said Sango and Kohaku walked out the door.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha just walked out the door. He was walking down the street when someone bumped into him.

"**Hey, watch where your going."** Yelled Inuyasha

With Kagome:

Kagome was running down the street not watching where she was going. She didn't want to be late for the first day of school.

When she bumped into someone.

"**Hey, watch where your going." **He yelled.

Kagome was going to fall, but she never did. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she opened her eyes. Brown eyes met golden ones.

"Would you mind letting me go?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha did as she asked.

"Sorry, I bumped into you." She said. Then she turned, and ran down the street towards the school.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded as he watched her run down the street.

He finally came out of his trance and walked down the street.

_Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder what her name is. I hope I run into her again. _Thought Inuyasha.

Kagome ran down the street towards the school, but she couldn't get those golden eyes out of head.

_I wonder what his name is. _Kagome thought.


	5. The first Day Pt 1

The first Day Pt 1

_Thinking_

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. But one can wish can't they?

Kagome had just got to the school. She had a few minutes to spare; she decided to go to her locker. When she got there she seen Sango getting her things out of her locker.

"Hey Sango" said Kagome

"Hi Kag. I see you made it on time for once." Replied Sango

"Ha Ha very funny. I was almost late because I bumped into someone." Said Kagome.

"Oh really, what'd they look like?" asked Sango

"I didn't get a good look at him, but I did see his eyes. They were a golden color." Said Kagome.

"Well, that's not a eye color you see everyday. We'll talk about this later, we need to get to class." Said Sango.

"Right, let's go." Replied Kagome.

With Inuyasha:

He had just got to the school yard when the bell rang

_Great, now I'm late. Sesshormaru's lucky he doesn't have to go to school._ Thought Inuyasha as walked into the school.

With Kagome:

Kagome and Sango had just got to their class room when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." Said Mrs. Young

Mrs. Young was a nice lady in her early 30's. She had long blond hair put up in a neat bun, and blue eyes. She was wearing black dress pants, a white button down blouse, and black dress shoes. All the guys thought she was beautiful.

Just as she was going to say something there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Mrs. Young

The door opened up and a boy that looked about 16 walked in. He had short black hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and he had violet eyes.

He was wearing black baggy jeans, a purple shirt that said "Ladies Man" in white letters, he was wearing a pair of white k-Swiss shoes, and he had two earrings in one of his ears.

"Can I help you young man?" asked Mrs. Young

"My schedule says that this is my class. I'm Miroku Kazaana, and I just moved here a few weeks ago." Replied Miroku.

"Welcome Miroku. You man sit behind Sango Taijiya. Sango please raise your hand." Said Mrs. Young

Sango raised her hand so Miroku would know where she was. Miroku couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl called Sango.

_Wow she's beautiful. _Miroku thought as he walked to where Sango was sitting, and took the seat behind her.

Sango was wearing a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, a white shirt with a flannel over it; her brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail

"Alright class open your books to page 321. This is a review to see what you remember from last year. Do the even numbers…

Knock… knock

"Come in" said Mrs. Young

The door opened once again another boy walked in, he looked about 17. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears on the top of his head.

_That's the guy I bumped into earlier_ Kagome thought.

He was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, a red tee-shirt with a dragon in the center of it, and he was wearing a pair of black Nike shoes.

"Are you new too?" asked Mrs. Young.

Inuyasha gave her a confused look but answered anyway.

"Yes I am. I'm Inuyasha Tashio. I just moved here last week."

"Well Inuyasha, you may take the seat behind Kagome Higurashi. Kagome please raise your hand." She said

Kagome raised her hand. Once Inuyasha seen her, he recognized her at once.

_That's the girl that bumped into me earlier. Kagome huh? That's a pretty name. _Thought Inuyasha as he walked to where Kagome was, and took the seat behind her.

Kagome was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, a black shirt that said "Take a picture" on the front in white letters, on the back it said "It lasts longer" in white letters also, she was wearing a pair of black Nike shoes.

"As I was saying open your books to page 321, and do the even numbers only. Since we won't have any other books until tomorrow. Inuyasha you will share Kagome's book, and Miroku you will share Sango's book." Said Mrs. Young.

_Miroku?_ Thought Inuyasha. He looked next to him to see none other than Miroku sitting there, with a smile with on his face.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing here? Your suppose to be in Kyoto." Asked Inuyasha

"Well my mom and I moved here a few weeks ago." Replied Miroku

"I don't mean to bother you and your friend Inuyasha, but we need to get our work done. It's done at the end of the period." Kagome said in a bored expression.

"I have to agree with you there Kags." Replied Sango.

"We'll talk later Inu." Said Miroku

"Ok" replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved his desk beside Kagome so he could see her book better, Miroku did the same.

"Sorry bout that. I didn't know that Miroku moved here." Said Inuyasha he got out a piece of paper and a pen.

"That's nice. Let's get our work done." Replied Kagome.

_I wonder what's up with her. _He thought.

Sorry thought it was longer. The next chapter will be longer

-Inuyasha05


	6. The first Day Pt 2

The first day Pt 2

Thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming.

**Yelling**

_Thinking_

Recap:

"Sorry bout that. I didn't know that Miroku moved here." Said Inuyasha he got out a piece of paper and a pen.

"That's nice. Let's get our work done." Replied Kagome.

_I wonder what's up with her._

On with the story:

The bell rang and the students handed in their papers as they walked out the door, to go to their next class.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Yelled Inuyasha as he and Miroku ran to catch up with her.

"What" Kagome Replied.

"I was wondering what class you have next. Miroku and I have gym." Said Inuyasha

"That's right we have gym next. We thought that if you had gym too, we could walk with you." Miroku said while smiling at Kagome.

"Yes. I have gym next, and so does Sango. Do what you want, I don't want to be late." She said as she walked down the hall.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other for a minute and started following her.

Sango saw them walking and ran to catch up with them.

"Inuyasha and Miroku right?" asked Sango

"Yes that's us. Your Sango right?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep, that's me. What class do you have next?" asked Sango as she, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked down the hall.

"We have gym next. Kagome said that you have it too. We were going to walk with her, but she walked off like she was pissed or something." Said Inuyasha

"You'll have to excuse Kagome. She doesn't trust people very easily these days." Replied Sango

"Why's that?" asked Inuyasha

"I'd like to tell you, but I can't. It's not my place." Sango said with a sad smile.

"That's alright. We understand." Replied Inuyasha. Miroku gave a small nod to say that he agreed with Inuyasha.

Gym Class:

When they got to gym, the girls and guys went to their locker rooms to get changed.

With the girls:

"Hey Kag, what do you think about Inuyasha and Miroku?" asked Sango as she changed into her gym clothes.

"They are nice. I already met Inuyasha though." Kagome replied doing the same as Sango.

"What? When!" asked/yelled Sango

"This morning. I ran into him on the way here. I almost fell, but he caught me before I hit the ground."

"Oh, ok. Let's head out before we get yelled at." Said Sango as she and Kagome walked out of the locker room.

With the Guys:

"What do you think of the girls Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he was getting out his gym clothes to wear.

"They are nice. I met Kagome this morning. She bumped into me while she was running down her stairs." Inuyasha replied, as he was changing into his gym clothes.

"Oh really. I think Sango is beautiful Kagome is beautiful too, but not as lovely as Sango." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you'd think so ya lecher." Said Inuyasha

"I don't know what your talking about. let's get out there before we get in trouble." Miroku said as he started walking out of the locker room.

"Right." Replied Inuyasha as he followed Miroku out to the gym floor.

Just as Miroku and Inuyasha came out of the locker room, they spotted Kagome and Sango come out of the girl's locker room.

Kagome was wearing a pair of black shorts, with a light green sleeveless shirt, her hair was in a high pony tail, and she was wearing a pair of black Nike shoes she bought just for gym.

Sango was wearing the same thing as Kagome except her shorts were blue, and her shirt was red, her shoes were also a pair of black Nikes, and her hair was also up in a high pony tail.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome he couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful in his eyes._ What am I thinking? I don't even know Kagome and I think she's beautiful. I must be going crazy._ Thought Inuyasha.

There was something about Kagome that was different than any of the other girls he knew, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

When Miroku saw Sango he thought the same thing as Inuyasha, but he had some very perverted thoughts going through his head.

Now it was Kagome's turn to stare, and that's all she did when she saw Inuyasha. He was wearing red shorts, with a black muscle shirt showing off his muscles, he had his hair braded, and he was wearing a pair of white Nike shoes.

Sango didn't see the guys. She was talking to Kagome, when she noticed Kagome wasn't paying attention.

"Hello, earth to Kagome. Are ya in there?" said Sango waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sango. What were you saying?" asked Kagome as she came out of her trance.

"I was asking if you had any plans this weekend. I thought we could get together, and go to the mall or something." Replied Sango.

"Let me get back to you on that. I don't know if my mom wants me to do anything for her yet." Said Kagome

Just then Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to them with his all too famous smile on his face.

"Hello ladies, your both looking lovely today." Said Miroku as he eyed Sango up and down.

"Thanks, I guess." Kagome replied not really interested.

"That was nice of you….. Sango started but was cut off as she felt something on her rear. She looked at Inuyasha who just shook his head.

Sango was red in face from anger and embarrassment. She looked at Miroku when

**SLAP**

That was all that was heard across the gym. The other students stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"**You pervert! If you ever do that again I'll rip that hand of yours off and beat you with it. Ya got that!"**

Yelled Sango as she stormed off to some where else.

Miroku held his hand to his now red check, and smiled

"It was worth it" Said Miroku with a smile on his face.

"Letcher" whispered Inuyasha

The teacher walked in. She was an old woman that looked about in her 70's. She was wearing hakamas that were red, white haori, she had her hair tied a pony tail that was tied with a white ribbon toward the bottom of it; she also had an eye patch over one of her eyes.

"Alright class line up." Said Ms. Kaede

The students did as they were told, and waited for Kaede to give them instructions.

"I see we have some new students. Please introduce yourselves." Ms. Kaede said as she motioned for Inuyasha and Miroku to stand next to her.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha Tashio." Said Inuyasha, then he went and got back in line.

"Hi, I'm Miroku Kazaana." Miroku replied doing the same as Inuyasha.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of. I want you to get into three groups. Minkos and demon slayers on the left. Demons on the right, half demons, and monks near the back." Ms. Kaede said as she watched the students get into their groups.

"Now I want the minkos to practice with the bow and arrows. Kagome since we all know that your good at sword fighting, you may practice with the swords first if you'd like. Everyone else take the weapon of our choice and practice with that. Let me remind you that the weapon you choose, you will have for the rest of the year." Said Ms. Kaede as she watched the students get their weapons.

There were only a few minkos in the whole class, one of them being Kagome. The other was Kikyo Tama. Kikyo was wearing pink short shorts, a tight white halter top that showed her belly. She had her hair put in a high pony tail, and she was always checking to make sure her hair and make up was "perfect". Everyone knew that Kagome and Kikyo hated each other.

The students got their weapons. Kagome got her bow and arrows. She also got a sword.

Sango got a big boomerang made out of demon bones called hiraikotsu. She was also good with swords, so she got a sword too.

Miroku got a gold staff, and Inuyasha got a sword called the Tetsusaiga.

"Hey Kag. Wanna practice with me?" asked Sango as she walked up to where Kagome was. Just as she was going to reply to Sango's question, Kikyo walked up with a sword in her hand.

"Kagome, I challenge you to a match." Kikyo said confidently.

With the Guys:

Inuyasha got the Tetsusaiga, and Miroku got the golden staff he picked out. They were looking over their weapons when Miroku looked up.

"Inuyasha, look that girl looks like Lady Kagome." Miroku said pointing to the girl in question.

"Huh? Your right she does look like Kagome. I wonder if their related." Replied Inuyasha

"I don't think so. They look like they hate each other. That girl has a sword, and she's walking over to Kagome and Sango. It looks like she's trying to challenge Lady Kagome." Said Miroku

"Sesshormaru and I hate each other and we're related. We'll ask Sango later. Let's go see what's going on." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked over to where a everyone was standing.

The gym became deadly quiet, you could hear a pin drop if anyone had one. Everyone watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"You have got to be kidding. Kikyo you don't know the first thing about sword fighting." Said Kagome.

"Really, and I suppose you do." Kikyo replied with an evil grin on her face.

"Everyone knows that I'm one of the best sword fighters here, unlike you. You're just trying to make yourself look good, when in reality you don't stand a chance." Kagome said rather bored.

That wiped the smile off her face.

"Why you little bitch! I'll show you who's good and who's not!" Kikyo yelled.

Kikyo charged at Kagome with her sword drawn. Kagome stood her ground, when Kikyo was close enough. Kagome did a back flip to get away from Kikyo's attack.

"Kikyo, I will not fight you. You have no idea what your doing." Said Kagome as she did a back hand spring to dodge another one of Kikyo's attacks.

Kikyo didn't listen and charged at Kagome again, again Kagome stayed where she was.

_Well if she's not going to listen, then there is only one thing to do_ thought Kagome.

Kagome held up her sword and waited, when Kikyo was close enough their swords hit each other. The only thing that was heard through the entire gym was metal against metal.

They brought their swords back and they hit again, only this time Kagome had the upper hand. She used her food and swept Kikyo's feet from under her, causing her to fall to the ground on her back. She tried to get up, but Kagome stepped on her arm. Holding it to the ground with the sword in her hand, Kikyo released the sword. Kagome picked up the sword with her free hand, and stepped back.

"I didn't want to fight you Kikyo, but you left me with not choice.** Do not to that again!" **Kagome yelled the last part with nothing but anger in her voice.

Kagome walked away from Kikyo's fallen form, and walked towards the table where the rest of the weapons were. Everyone knew that Kikyo didn't stand a chance against Kagome (Well everyone, but Inuyasha and Miroku) what they didn't know what that Kagome took up another sport I'd guess you'd call it. Kagome took up karate a few years ago, the only person that knew that was Sango.

Kikyo got up from the ground, and looked at Kagome with hatred burning in her eyes. She was so pissed that you could see her minkos powers glowing a bright blue around her body. She ran at Kagome just as she put swords on the table.

Kagome knew she was coming, Just as Kikyo was getting ready to hit Kagome, she turned around and blocked the attack. Causing Kikyo to fall to the ground again.

"Remind me not to get her pissed off." Said Miroku with fear in his violet eyes.

"I agree, I don't want to get on her bad side" agreed Inuyasha

"Kikyo, what are you trying to do?" asked Kagome

"I'm trying to get the best of you, ya little bitch." Kikyo said as she got off the ground.

**I've had enough of this!"** Yelled Kagome as Kikyo was thrown across the room.

"**That's enough!"** Yelled Ms. Kaede as she came over to where the fight had taken place.

Kikyo got up and walked to where Ms. Kaede was, she glared at Kagome before turning back to Ms. Kaede.

"Did you see what she did Ms. Kaede?" Kikyo asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yes Kikyo, I **SAW** the whole thing. You didn't listen when Kagome said she didn't want to fight you, so you got what you deserved." Ms. Kaede said winking at Kagome.

Kikyo stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her two friends Kagura and Kanna walked up to her.

"Oh my gosh. Kikyo are you alright?" asked Kagura and Kanna together.

"Yes I'm fine, let's get out of here." Kikyo said as the three walked away.

_This isn't over Kagome; I'll get you for this._ Kikyo thought angrily.

"That's enough for today, everyone hit the showers." Ms. Kaede said walking away from everyone.

All the students went to their locker room to get changed into their regular clothes. The guys came out and a few minutes later, they saw Kagome and Sango. They decided to walk up to them.

"That was great Kags! How long have you been doing that?" asked Inuyasha

"For about four years." Kagome said rather bored.

"I never knew that girls were into sword fighting." Said Miroku.

"Let's just drop it ok. I warned her, and she didn't listen. I was only defending myself." Kagome replied as she walked away from the group.


	7. Lunch

Lunch

Thank you for all the reviews. I have been having some family problems once again, and your reviews lift my spirit.

I'd like to send out a special thanks to a very good friend of mine, who has been very supportive through all this.

If you are reading this, you know who you are.

I'd also like to thank LordInutashio for correcting Kagome's moms' name. I didn't know her name, so I used the name of

the person who does the voice of Kagome's mom in the english version of Inuyasha. I will be changing Kagome's moms' name

to what was provided to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost lunch time as Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku waited to the bell to ring. So far nothing else interesting happened, and they were glad for that

Ring

The bell rang, and all the students went to their lockers.

Kagome and Sango's lockers were right next to each other, same with Inuyasha and Miroku.

Sango saw Kagome at her locker putting her things away; she didn't have any more classes so after lunch she was going home.

"Hey Kagome!" Yelled Sango

"Oh hey Sango. What's up?" asked Kagome

"Nothing. I thought you might want to know that there's a rumor going around." Sango said as she was putting her things away.

"Really, and what would this rumor be?" asked Kagome as she shut her locker door, and turned to Sango.

"I heard that Kikyo kicked your ass in gym, but everyone knows not believe anything that bitch says. Besides who's the one that looks the worst? I'd say Kikyo does." Replied Sango as she shut her locker

Kagome just laughed as they walked down the hall towards the lunch room.

With the Guys:

Inuyasha and Miroku were headed to their lockers. They were making small talk on the way there. Inuyasha had to ask a question that was bothering him all day.

"Miroku why didn't you tell me that you moved here?" asked Inuyasha

"I thought I'd surprise you. Mom and I were going to move here anyway. It was lust luck that you were moving here too." Miroku replied.

"Where were you staying in Tokyo?" asked Inuyasha

"I was staying with one of my mom's friends for the weekend. When I told you I was leaving to go out of town, I did. Only you didn't know that I moved." Said Miroku as he was putting his stuff in his locker.

"You know how much I hate surprises, so **don't do that again**" Inuyasha said as he yelled the last part at Miroku.

"Hey relax Inu. No harm done, I won't do it again." Said Miroku as he shut his locker.

"Did you hear about the rumor that's going around?" asked Miroku.

"No I haven't. I don't like listening to gossip, so I tuned it out." Replied Inuyasha as he shut his locker.

"Well rumor has it that Kikyo girl kicked Kag's ass in gym." Said Miroku as he and Inuyasha walked down the hall

"What! You have got to be kidding. Everyone in gym saw Kagome beat her." Replied Inuyasha as they entered the lunch room.

"Yes I know that. From what I hear, everyone knows that Kikyo is lying." Said Miroku

Inuyasha and Miroku got in line to get their lunches. They spotted Kagome and Sango sitting at a table by a window, and headed over there.

"Mind if we join you lovely ladies." Miroku said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure" said Sango

"What ever" replied Kagome

Miroku sat down beside Sango, and Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. Then they started eating their lunch. It consisted of mashed potatoes, corn, and Salisbury stake.

Kagome didn't look like she was going to eat anything; she was playing with her food. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku saw this and were getting worried.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just not hungry." Replied Kagome as she looked out the window.

"Are you sure? You look like your ready to bite someone's head off." Said Miroku

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get off my back." Said Kagome getting angry

"Kagome, there's no need to get angry we're just worried about you." Said Sango

Kagome didn't answer; she just stared at her food. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Sango for some answers. Sango just shrugged her shoulders. Everyone was quiet; they didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was getting tired of it being quiet, so he decided to break it.

"What class does everyone have after this?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't have any more classes." Said Sango

"I don't either." Replied Miroku

Kagome didn't hear the question, it was like she was some place else. Sango tapped her on the shoulder and still didn't get a response from her.

"Hey Kags" said Inuyasha as he waved his hand in front of Kagome.

She shook her head and blinked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Kagome

"I asked what class everyone had next. So far we all get to leave." Said Inuyasha a little aggravated

"I don't have any more classes." Said Kagome as she looked out the window.

"How bout we all go some where then?" asked Miroku as his hand inched it's way toward Sango's behind then

**Smack**

That was all that was heard in the lunch room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to where the sound came from.

"Miroku, you pervert! Learn to keep your hands to your self." Yelled Sango as she looked around and saw that the entire room was looking at her

"**What is everyone staring at?**" Yelled Sango. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. That sounds like a good idea. What do ya think Kags?" asked Sango

"Sorry I can't. I have some things I need to do when I get home." Kagome lied.

Sango know she was lying so did Inuyasha, but they decided not to push the subject. The bell rang and everyone was leaving to go to their next class, or to go home.

Kagome was the first to stand and walk away with out a word to the others.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Sango, just sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I'm probably going to regret doing this later, but I think you guys have the right to know." Said Sango as she looked at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Know what?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku together.

"Kagome has been like this for two years. She cut herself off from everyone." Replied Sango

"Why'd she do that?" asked a concerned Inuyasha

"Because her dad died." Sango said as her eyes watered.

Even though it's been two years since that sad night, it still hurt Sango to think about it.

"How'd he die?" asked Miroku

"That I won't tell you. Kagome will probably kill me for what I already told you. When Kagome is ready to tell how her dad died, she'll tell you. Until then I'm sorry." Said Sango as she wiped a tear away that had fallen down her face.

"That's ok. We understand. At least we know why she's acting like this." said Inuyasha as he gave Sango a reassuring smile.

_Inuyasha acts like he cares. Maybe he does, and maybe he is the key to healing Kagome's heart._ Thought Sango

"Hey I got an idea. Why don't we all go do something?" Said Miroku

"I'd love to, but I can't" Said Inuyasha

"What about you Sango?" asked Miroku

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Sango

"Well I gotta go I'll see ya later." Replied Inuyasha as he walked away.

"See ya later" they said together

"We should go to." Said Sango

With that said Sango and Miroku walked away from the school.

Kagome was walking down the street when she decided to call her mom and let her know where she was going. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number.

Ring… RI

"Hello" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Hey mom, I just thought I'd call you and let you know that I'm going to the park." Said Kagome

"All right dear. Be back by dinner time." Replied Mrs. Higurashi

"What ever" said Kagome as she hung up the phone.

With Inuyasha:

Ring… Ring… RI

"Hello" said Mrs.Taisho

"Hi mom" said Inuyasha

"Hello Inuyasha. How was school?" she asked

"It was great! Miroku goes to my school, and I made a couple new friends as well." Said Inuyasha

"That's great dear" replied Mrs. Taisho

"I was calling to let you know that I'm going to the park. I saw one on the way to school this morning." Said Inuyasha

"Ok be home by dinner." She said

"Thanks, I will. Bye" said Inuyasha as he hung up the phone.


	8. Back to the Park

Back to the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Thank you for all the reviews. On with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting under her favorite tree in the park thinking about what happened at school. She made some new friends, but she was pushing them away. She didn't want to get hurt again, so she decided not to let them get too close.

Every time she thought of a certain silver haired boy, she'd blush. Kagome didn't know why she was doing this, so she pushed the thought away.

With Inuyasha:

He just got to the park. He was taking in his surroundings. There were trees and flowers every where, along with a few walking trails. He saw the play ground with kids playing on it. That made him smile. He took in a deep breath, and a familiar sent hit his nose. One of jasmine and vanilla.

_That's Kagome's sent_ thought Inuyasha as he followed his nose to where she was.

Kagome decided to think of something else. She found herself thinking about her dad once again.

Flash Back:

An eight year old Kagome smiled happily as she saw her daddy coming up the shrine stairs. She had her hair up in pig tails and was running to greet her father who had just got home from work. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a blue tie, and matching shoes.

"Daddy!" Yelled little Kagome

"Hello sweet heart. How was your day today?" he asked

"It was great! I helped mommy bake cookies, then we went to the park. When we came home grandpa was here, and he told me stories. Then I came out here, and picked these flowers to give to mommy." Said Kagome holding up the flowers she picked.

"Well it looks like you had a busy day. Those flowers are lovely, I bet mommy will love them." Her dad said as he put Kagome back on the ground.

"I hope so. I got all her favorites." She said

"I'm sure she will." He replied, and they walked in the house.

End Flash Back

Kagome smiled at the memory. It's been a long time since that happened. Sota wasn't even born yet, but it was one of the many cherished memories she shared with her dad.

She remembered a song that she used to sing all the time, it was one of her dad's favorite songs.

(The song is called No more words. I don't know who sings it)

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku

soshite soshite bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni wasureteku

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa

Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto

Iki toshi ikeru mono nara

Sono subete ni

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku

Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

Inuyasha heard someone singing. He was following Kagome's sent, but he also wanted to find out who was singing.

Mamoru beki mono no tame ni

Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni

Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi

Sono subete ga

Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting under a saraku tree looking up at the sky as she was singing. Inuyasha decided to listen to the rest of the song, before he went over to Kagome.

_Wow, I didn't know Kagome could sing. She has such a beautiful voice. I wonder if Sango knows this._ Thought Inuyasha

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n de ii

Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou

Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai

Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo

Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo

Toki ni muryoku dakara

When she was done, Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kagome. He didn't want to scare her or anything like that.

She was still looking up at the sky unaware that someone was there with her.

"Hey Kagome" said Inuyasha

"Huh?" Kagome replied then she looked over at the voice that said her name.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" asked Kagome

"I found this park on the way to school this morning. I thought I'd check it out. What are you doing here" Inuyasha said as he sat down beside Kagome, which made her blush. Inuyasha saw this and smiled.

"Uhh… mmm… I decided to go for a walk." Lied Kagome

"You know you're a bad liar" said Inuyasha

"What! I'm not lying." Said Kagome

"Yes you are. You stuttered, and besides. I'm a half demon, I can tell when someone is lying." Said Inuyasha matter of factly.

"Oh silly me" Kagome said a little aggravated.

They sat in silence for a little while, neither one knew what to say. Kagome didn't know why, but she thought she could trust Inuyasha. It's funny though, she never trusts people that easily. She thought there was something different about Inuyasha. Tired of the silence, Inuyasha decided to break it.

"I heard you singing. What was the name of the song?" asked Inuyasha

"You heard me?" asked Kagome a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, you have an amazing voice." Replied Inuyasha

"Thanks, I guess. The name of the song is called No more words." Kagome said as she looked up at the sky.

Inuyasha noticed that she had grown quiet. When he looked over at her, he noticed that her eyes were watery.

_Oh no, I didn't mean to make her cry. What do I do know? I'm so stupid. _Thought Inuyasha

Kagome looked up at the sky and thought of her dad. He loved that song very much. She didn't know anyone would hear her, but in a way she was glad that Inuyasha had heard her.

"Kagome, don't cry. I didn't mean to up set you. Please don't cry." Said Inuyasha as he tried to calm her down

_Great, not only did he hear me sing, now I'm on the verge of tears and he thinks it's his fault. I can't believe how I'm letting my emotions get the better of me when he's around _thought Kagome as she wiped her unshed tears from her eyes.

"It's not you Inuyasha. You didn't upset me. I was thinking that's all." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought it was time to change the subject. He didn't want to see Kagome upset any more.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Inuyasha

"I used to go to a dojo with my dad. He had a friend of his teach me how to fight." Said Kagome

"I see. I have to say, that your one of the best fighters I have ever seen." Complimented Inuyasha.

"Thanks, I guess." Said Kagome.

Kagome decided to find out more about the boy next to her, so she started asking questions of her own.

"Where do you live Inuyasha?" she asked

"Believe it or not, I'm your next door neighbor." He replied

"You're the one who bought that old house?" Kagome asked amazed.

"You could say that. My mom bought it." Said Inuyasha with a smile on his face.

"I see. It needs some work done to it. I'd be glad to help if you need any." Replied Kagome.

_I can't believe I just offered to help him! I don't even know him very well. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something. _Thought Kagome.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He said

They fell into a comfortable silence. Kagome didn't know what to think. It was like she was already starting to trust him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Inuyasha

"No go ahead." She replied

"Why do you act so different? You're cold towards everyone at school, but you're not being like that with me." Asked Inuyasha

"Well" Kagome started

_Should I tell him what's really wrong? I mean I just met him. Can I really trust him not to tell anyone else?_ _Of course I can_. Kagome thought.

Inuyasha waited patiently for her to continue. After a few more minutes of silence Kagome decided to tell him what was really wrong.

"My dad died in a car accident two years ago. I was real close to him. I guess that when he passed away I cut everyone off, I didn't want to loose someone else and I didn't want to be hurt again. The only person I really talk to any more is Sango." Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea, but I know how it feels to loose someone close to you." Said Inuyasha

"That's ok. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you and tell you anything Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"I'm glad that you think so. Because I feel the same way. It's like we've known each other our whole lives." Said Inuyasha

"Yeah your right." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

_Wait did I just smile? I haven't smiled in a long time._ Thought Kagome.

"You should smile more. You have a pretty smile." Said Inuyasha

"T… Thanks" said Kagome as a blush crept up her face

"It's getting late. We should head home." Said Inuyasha getting up, he put his hand out for Kagome to take.

"Yeah. I told my mom that I'd be home in time for dinner, and it's about that time now." Said Kagome as she took Inuyasha's hand, and got up..

"I know what you mean there. I told my mom the same thing." Replied Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome talked about everything from their brothers, to the things they didn't like. When they got to the shine steps, they exchanged home numbers and cell numbers. Said good night, and went their different ways.

With Kagome:

She walked in her house to be greeted by her brother and her mom.

"Hi Kagome" said Sota

"Hello dear" said her mom

"Hi" replied Kagome

Kagome went up stairs to her room and shut her door, then laid down her bed.

"Is it just me or does Kagome look different? I think she just smiled." Asked/said Sota

"Your right Sota, she does look different. You're not the only one who saw her smile. I wonder what has caused this change. What ever the reason, I'm glad it's making Kagome happy." Said Mrs. Higurashi

"Me too. It's like we're getting the old Kagome back" replied Sota.

Kagome lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling; she had a big smile on her face. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she liked it. Kagome thought she was going crazy, but in a good way.

_Inuyasha is so nice. He understands me more than anyone, besides Sango. I'm glad I trusted him with my problem, it's like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders._ Thought Kagome.

With Inuyasha:

He walked in and saw his mom sitting on the couch, and Sesshormaru was sitting in the chair across from her reading the news paper.

"Hello Inuyasha. Did you enjoy the park?" asked Mrs. Taisho

"Yeah" said Inuyasha in a dreamy way

"Little brother, why do you smell like jasmine and vanilla?" Sesshormaru asked knowing full well that it would get him worked up.

"That's none of your damn business Sesshormaru!" Yelled Inuyasha with a blush on his face.

"I know this sent. I smelled it last week, when we first got here. It's that girl from next door isn't it?" remarked Sesshormaru.

Inuyasha's face was bright red. He looked away trying his best to look normal, and avoid the question.

"I knew it! It is that girl from last week. Look at his face, he's blushing." Teased Sesshormaru

"What's her name Inuyasha?" asked his mom

Inuyasha knew he might as well answer the question other wise he'd never hear the end of it.

He looked at him mom, and said with a small smile

"Her name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Said Inuyasha

"That's a pretty name. We'll have to have her over for dinner some time." Said Mrs. Taisho with a smile on her face.

With that said Inuyasha decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. Kagome decided to do the same thing.


	9. The phone call and the Surprize

The phone call and the Surprise

Kagome was in her room doing her home work.

_Gods I hate homework. I wish I didn't have to go to school._ Kagome thought as she shut her history book. Just as she shut her book, her cell phone rang.

Ring… Ring…

"Hello" said Kagome

"Hi Kags. How have you been?" someone asked

"I'm just fine. How are you?" asked Kagome kind of confused to who she was talking to.

"Kagome! Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice." She said.

Kagome thought for a few minutes, the she realization hit her.

"Rin! OMG! I'm so sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." Replied Kagome

"Finally, she remembers." Laughed Rin

"Ha ha very funny. So what's up?" asked Kagome

"Someone's in a good mood. I don't remember you ever getting excited when I could call, and you weren't this talkative either." Rin said as she tried to change the subject.

"Don't try changing the subject; you were always good at avoiding questions. So why don't you tell me what's going on." Said/ asked Kagome.

They were quiet for a few minutes; Kagome getting tired of the silence broke it.

"Well?" asked Kagome

"I've decided on something Kags." Replied Rin

"What have you decided?" asked Kagome

"Well, I'm old enough to get my own place, and get a job. So I decided to move back to Tokyo." She said

"What! Why?" Yelled/asked Kagome.

"Because my mom keeps saying I should be married by now, and I'm tired of it." Rin said with a hit of anger in her voice.

Kagome knew what Rin was talking about, they were related after all.

"Ok. So when are you coming back?" asked Kagome

"Go to your front door, and you'll get your answer." Rin replied as she hung up.

Kagome hung up the phone after that last comment, and made her way down stairs. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota who were in the living room looked at Kagome confused.

She didn't see them as she walked to the door.

Kagome opened the door to see none other than Rin with a couple suit cases in her hands.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she hugged her tight.

"Ca…nt bre.ath…e" Rin gasped

"Oh sorry." Kagome said as she let her go.

Mrs. Higurashi and Sota came in after hearing Kagome's out burst.

"Rin, honey come in." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Thanks Aunt Keiko. Hi Sota" Rin said as she came the house.

"Hello" said Sota

"What brings you here?" asked Keiko as she hugged her niece.

"I decided to find my own place. Mom has been on me about getting married, and I got tired of it so I left. I have enough money for a down payment, but I'll have to find a job to get the rest of the money I need." Rin replied with a smile on her face.

By now the four were sitting in the living room on the couch. Kagome got a better look at Rin. She was wearing a knee length blue dress that was sleeveless, her hair was up in a pony tail off to the side, and she was wearing a pair of flat white dress shoes. Her make up consisted of blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss that made her lips shinny.

"Sota, I can't believe how much you've grown. The last time I seen you, you were barely walking." Rin said looking at Sota.

"Thanks Rin. I don't remember what you looked like the last time I saw you. But I'm glad you're here." Said Sota

"What are you going to do about school?" asked Keiko

"I was planning on enrolling in Kag's school, but I need a place to stay till I get on my feet." Rin said as she looked at her aunt.

"It's settled then. Rin will stay here in the spare bed room, and enroll in Shikon High on Monday." Keiko replied with a smile.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother to you Aunt Keiko." Rin said.

"Nonsense, you will stay here as long as you want. I don't want to hear another word about it. It's getting late, Sota time for bed. Kagome, you can show Rin to her room, and help her get settled." Keiko said as she got up.

Kagome, Sota, and Rin stood up as well. They said their good nights, and went up stairs. Just as Kagome was going in Rin's room her cell phone rang. Kagome looked to see who was calling and smiled when she seen who it was.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"I'd love to, but I can't. My cousin Rin just got here, and I need to help her get settled." Replied Kagome.

Rin gave her a look that said you'd- better- tell- me- everything. Kagome just smiled.

"I have an idea. Why don't we come over to your place tomorrow for dinner? If that's ok with your mom." Kagome replied.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow, bye."

Click

Kagome hung up her phone and put it away, and looked at Rin.

"What?" she asked

"Who's Inuyasha? Your boyfriend." Asked Rin

That made Kagome blush a deep red, and she looked away.

"No. Inuyasha and I are just friends. We're going over to his house tomorrow for dinner." Replied Kagome.

"All right, what ever you say Kags. Why are **we **going over to his house?" asked Rin.

"Because…. I want you to meet him, and his family" replied Kagome

"Yeah sure. You can't lie to me Kags; you like this Inuyasha person don't you. I bet you haven't even met his family, let alone been over to his house." Rin said as she looked at Kagome.

"Be quiet Rin" Kagome said.

After Kagome got Rin settled, she said good night, and went to her room to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all the reviews. I never thought I'd get 46 of them. Let's see if we can make it to 55 before the next chapter.

-Inuyasha05


	10. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Here is the next chapter as promised. Enjoy!

-Inuyasha05

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got up early and decided to go for a morning jog. She had on a pair of black shorts, a blue tank top, she had her hair up in a pony tail, and she had on her black Nike shoes. She decided to give Sango a call, and see if she wanted to go.

With Sango:

Sango just got out of the bathroom, when the phone rang.

(K- Kagome S- Sango)

S- Hello

K- Good morning Sango

S- Kagome? You're never up this early, let alone this happy. What's up with you?

K- Nothing. Do you remember my cousin Rin?

S- Yes

K- Well she showed up at my house last night. Rin moved back here and she's in the process of finding her own place.

S- What! That's great; I can't wait to see her.

K- I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run this morning.

S- Now I know something's wrong. You haven't gone running for over two years.

K- Shut up Sango. I'll tell ya if you go with me.

S- All right. I need to get my running gear on, and I'll meet ya over at your place. Is it ok if I bring Kohaku with me?

K- Yeah, I'm sure Sota would like to play with him.

S- Ok. We'll see ya in about 20 minutes. Bye

K- Bye

Click

Sango had on a pair of blue shorts, a black tank top that said "Dangerous" on it, her hair was up in a high pony tail, and she had her black Nikes on.

"Kohaku! We're going over to Kgome's, Sota's going to be there." Yelled Sango

Kohaku came running down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of red shorts, a white tee- shirt, he had his back hair pulled up in a high pony tail, and he was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes.

They left their dad a note telling him where they were going, and when they'd be back, put it on the fridge, and then they headed out the door.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had just got out of the shower when the phone rang.

(It's funny just as you think your going to get something done with out being bothered, something comes up and it's ruined. In- Inuyasha Mi- Miroku)

Ring… RI…

In- Hello

Mi- Hello Inu

In- What do ya want Miroku?

Mi- I thought we could go to the mall, and look for something nice for Kagome and Sango

In- Ok, but I need to be back here by at least 2:00pm

Mi- Why? What's happening today that's so important?

In- I'm having company over and that's all ya need to know

Mi- Ok, ok. No need to get snappy. I'll meet you at the mall in the food court in 30 minutes.

In- All right bye

Mi- Bye

Click

Inuyasha hung up the phone and got dressed. He was wearing a pair of loose black shorts, a red muscle shirt with a black snake on the back, and he was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes. His mom and brother went to the store to get the supplies they would need for later. So he left his mom a note saying where he was going, and when he'd be back. Then he walked out the door to meet Miroku at the mall.

With Kagome:

Kagome was waiting for Sango down on the side walk when she spotted Inuyasha walking down the street. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, so he didn't see her. Kagome watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the distance.  
Just then Sango came up to Kagome, and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She got no response from her. So she decided to yell, to get her attention.

"Hey Kagome!" Yelled Sango

Kagome jumped when someone yelled at her

"Sango, don't do that! You gave me a heart attack." Kagome said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Well I wouldn't have to, if you paid attention when I tapped you on the shoulder. What were you staring at any way?" said/ asked Sango

"Nothing" Kagome quickly replied

"I see. You were staring at someone weren't you?" Sango said matter of factly

"No, who said I was staring at someone?" asked Kagome

"Ok, ok. I get it, you ready to go?" asked Sango.

"Yes, but I need to be back here at 2:00pm." Said Kagome as she got up.

"Why?" asked Sango

"I have plans with Rin." Lied Kagome. In truth her plans did involve Rin, but they weren't just with her.

Sango knew Kagome was lying. She has known Kagome long enough to know, when she was telling the truth or not.

"Ok let's go." Said Sango as she started jogging down the street, with Kagome at her side.

With the Guys:

Inuyasha had just got to the mall, when he spotted a group of women surrounding someone.

"There's Miroku" Inuyasha said to himself.

He walked to the group of women and saw none other than Miroku in the middle. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, with a tight purple shirt, and a pair of black shoes.

"Hey Miroku! Let's go, I ain't got all day!" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm sorry ladies, I have to go." Said Miroku

There was a lot of awws and pouts, but they let him go.

Miroku then walked up to Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha looked at him and shook his head.

_What a lecher_ thought Inuyasha.

"Do you know what you want to get Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"I have a pretty good idea. What about you?" asked Inuyasha as he and Miroku walked around to look for a store.

"I have a wonderful idea." Said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face.

"I'd think twice about getting her something like that Miroku. You think she hurt you that one time in gym. If you got her something like that, she'd beat you to a pulp with her hiraikotsu." Said Inuyasha

That wiped that perverted smile off his face, and then he looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, what do you get for someone like Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Come on Miroku" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha sported a jewelry store called Precious Stones.

( I know it sounds lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

He came to a stop, making Miroku bump into him. With out a word, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pulled him in the store.

With the Girls:

They were jogging down the street, when Sango decided to ask something that was bothering her.

"Kagome, why didn't you want to do anything with us after school?" asked Sango

"I didn't feel up to it, and I didn't know if I could trust Inuyasha and Miroku." Replied Kagome as she jogged beside Sango.

"What do you think now? Do you think you could trust them?" asked Sango

"I'm not too sure about Miroku yet, but I do trust Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"What! When did that happen?" asked Sango in total disbelief.

"I was at the park the other day and Inuyasha ran into me." Kagome said as if it was nothing.

"Well what happened?" asked an excited Sango

Kagome then told Sango everything that happened the other day at the park.

Sango couldn't believe it, Kagome has known Inuyasha for what five days and she already trusts him. She was starting to act like her old self again.

_Inuyasha is the key to healing Kagome's heart_ thought Sango

"Kags, we need to head back so you can get ready for what ever it is that you're doing today." Said Sango as she turned around and started jogging in the other direction. Kagome followed Sango's lead and turned around.

"Right. Hey I know I'll race ya" with that said Kagome ran down the street.

"Hey that's not fair Kags, get back here ya cheater!" yelled Sango running after Kagome.

With the Guys:

Inuyasha and Miroku were amazed at what they saw. There were all kinds of jewelry. There were necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings, pendants, and a whole lot more.

They were looking around the store when something caught Inuyasha's eye. It was a necklace that had a two hearts in the center of it, where two diamonds one red the other a gold color were on the hearts. It wasn't very fancy, but it was beautiful.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the clerk

"Yes, I'd like to see that necklace there" he said as he pointed to the necklace in question.

"Good choice young sir. It is a lovely necklace. Is it for someone special?" he asked as Inuyasha looked at the necklace.

"Yes it is. I'll take it. Do you engravings?" said/ asked Inuyasha

"Yes we do. What would like engraved on it?" he asked

Inuyasha told him what he wanted put on it. The clerk nodded, and took the necklace to a room where they did engravings. He came back a few minutes later and handed Inuyasha a red velvet box with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" asked Inuyasha

"That will be $399.99" said the clerk

Inuyasha paid what he owed the clerk, and went to find Miroku.

He found Miroku looking at rings. It looked like he was having a hard time on deciding on what to get for Sango.

"Did you find anything yet Miroku?" asked Inuyasha as walked up to him.

"No Inu I haven't. I'm terrible at things like this." Replied Miroku.

"Well let's see if I can help you out with this. Your taking too long." Said Inuyasha aggravated

He started looking around for something he thought Sango would like.

_Well I thought this would be easy, but it looks like…_

Inuyasha didn't finish his thought when his eyes landed on a bracelet. It was silver and had three gold charms on it. The first one was a small cat; the next one was a boomerang, and the third was a staff.

_That's perfect. It has a boomerang and a staff on it. Both Sango and Miroku's weapons. The cat will top it off too._ Thought Inuyasha

"Hey Miroku, look at that" said Inuyasha as he pointed to the bracelet.

"Sango will love that! Thanks Inuyasha." Said Miroku

"No problem" replied Inuyasha

The clerk came to where Inuyasha and Miroku were, and took the bracelet out of its case.

"Thank you, I'll take it." Said Miroku as he looked at the bracelet again.

"Would you like anything engraved on it sir?" asked the clerk.

Miroku told the clerk what he wanted put on it, and then he disappeared to the same room that he went to with Inuyasha's necklace.

He clerk came back out and handed a purple velvet box with a green ribbon to Miroku.

"That will be $299.99" said the clerk.

Miroku paid for the bracelet, and then he and Inuyasha left the store. Miroku looked at his watch it said 1:00pm

"It's 1:00pm Inuyasha. I think we better head back. That gives you plenty of time to do what ever you need to do." Said Miroku

"Your right, let's go." Replied Inuyasha

With that said the guys left the mall, and went their separate ways.

With Kagome:

She just said good bye to Sango, and she went up to her room to get ready to go over Inuyasha's.

(Kokahu was staying for dinner)

Kagome's bedroom was a normal size room. Her walls were a light blue, she had white curtains over the one window she had, the carpet was the same color as her walls, and her king size bed was beside the window with a night stand next to it. She had a desk on the left of the window, with a computer on it, along with a stereo. There was a book case on the right of the door; and her dresser was on the left of the door.

Rin came in and started looking through Kagome's closet.

"Rin, what are you doing?" asked Kagome as she watched Rin take outfit after outfit out, and toss them aside.

"Looking for something for you to wear." She replied

"I could do that ya know." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Rin didn't say any thing; she just kept looking through the closet. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and then left her room. She was going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. About 20 minutes later Kagome was done with her shower, and was back in her room with Rin.

"Perfect!" Rin yelled happily.

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy, she just shook her head, and started to blow dry her hair.

"Kags put this on." Rin said as she tossed her the clothes she picked out.

"You have got to be kidding me. I haven't worn these pants in over two years. I don't even know if they still fit." Kagome said as she looked at the pants in question.

"Well there's only one way to find out. I'll be back in a few minutes to do your hair." Rin said as she walked out the door, and shut the door.

With Inuyasha:

He just got home and headed up stairs, when he ran into his brother.

"Little brother shouldn't you be ready by now?" asked Sesshormaru

"I just got back from the mall. There's plenty of time for me to get ready, so get the hell off my back." Inuyasha said as he walked away.

"Stupid" Sesshormaru said to himself as he walked down stairs. To his relief Inuyasha didn't hear him.

Inuyasha was in his room looking for something to wear, when there was a knock at his door.

Knock, knock

"Sesshormaru, if that's you go away!" Yelled Inuyasha

The door opened and Mrs. Taisho walked in. She was wearing a blue dress with white flowers on it, she was wearing a pair of white dress shoes, and she was wearing her hair down.

"Inuyasha, do you need any help?" she asked while looking at her son.

"No mom, I'm fine really. I'm just having a problem trying to find something to wear." Inuyasha said as he searched his closet.

"Would you mind if I help?" asked his mom

"No mom, go ahead. I hope you have better luck than I did." He replied as he stood across from her, and put his hands in his pockets.

Mrs. Taisho looked through his closet for a few minutes, and pulled out some clothes. She showed them to Inuyasha, and he nodded his approval.

Inuyasha pulled his hands out of his pockets, and a box fell out. Before he could get it, his mom spotted it.

"What's this Inuyasha?" she asked as she picked up a red velvet box, with a white ribbon on it.

"It's a necklace." He said with a blush on his checks

"I take it, you got it for Kagome." Mrs. Taisho said as she looked at the box.

"Yes, but I'm not giving it to her yet. I want to wait a little longer." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok. I'll let you get ready." She said as she gave the box back to Inuyasha. Then she walked out the door, and shut it behind her. Once the door was shut, he grabbed his clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

With Kagome:

Rin came back to Kagome's room ready to do her hair, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Her jaw was hanging open; she didn't know what to say. There was Kagome wearing the clothes she picked out, her hair was down, but it was crimped. Making it look like it was wavy.

"You look beautiful Kagome. Looks like I don't have to do your hair after all" Rin said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, so do you. I thought it was only fair that I do my hair, since you picked out my clothes." Kagome said as they walked out the door.

The two girls went down stairs to say their good byes to the family, and headed out the house.

With Inuyasha:

He was getting dressed when he looked at his clock it said 3:30pm. He still had 30 minutes to get ready. After he was done, he fixed his hair, and then he walked down stairs, and went into the living room.

He didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door.


	11. Meeting the Taisho Family

Meeting the Taisho Family

Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you're enjoying the story!

-Inuyasha05

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Taisho was in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She came out of the kitchen, and looked at Inuyasha. He was shifting from one foot to the other. Mrs. Taisho just smiled and opened the door.

"Hello girls. I'm Inuyasha's mom Izayoi Taisho." Mrs. Taisho said gesturing for the girls to come in.

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is my cousin Rin Takashasi." Replied Kagome as she shook Mrs. Taisho's hand Rin did the same.

Mrs. Taisho, Kagome, and Rin walked in the living room. They were amazed at what they saw. The walls were a beige color with a matching carpet, there was a white leather couch with a matching love seat, and white leather chairs. There was a coffee table made out of maple wood in front of the couch, across from that there was a flat screen TV with a cabinet full of DVD's and videos. There were pictures of Inuyasha and Sesshormaru when they were kids, along with a family picture of Mrs. Taisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshormaru.

When Kagome seen Inuyasha. She stopped in her tracks, her jaw was half open and she was staring at him. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, with a tight white button down shirt, he was also wearing a pair of nice black dress shoes, and he was wearing his hair down.

Inuyasha was staring at the floor when he heard foot steps headed in his direction, when they stopped Inuyasha slowly looked up what he saw made his heart stop. There stood Kagome. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants that showed off her perfect figure, she was wearing a light blue tank top that ended just above her pants, it also showed off her figure nicely, she was wearing a pair of low healed black boots, and she was wearing her hair down. It was wavy like it was crimped or something. He couldn't do anything but stare at the lovely girl called Kagome. Inuyasha finally got a hold of himself when he was elbowed in the side from Sesshormaru who appeared out of no where. Inuyasha glared at his brother for a minute, and smiled shyly at the two girls standing in front of him.

Mrs. Taisho and Rin looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, and then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Hi" Kagome said quietly

"Hi…. You look nice Kagome" Inuyasha said just as quietly, as a light blush spread across his face.

"Thanks. So do you." Kagome replied and blushed as well

Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha, when she noticed what she was doing she looked away. Then she remembered something, she looked at Rin and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha this is my cousin Rin, Rin this is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she introduced the two.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you" Inuyasha said as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you as well Inuyasha." She replied as she shook his hand.

Rin looked at the guy standing next to Inuyasha, and couldn't help but stare. He had long silver hair that went passed his but, golden eyes, pointed ears, and claws.

He was wearing a pair of tight white pants, with a tight white shirt, and a pair of white shoes, his hair was also down.

"Kagome, Rin. This is Sesshormaru. Sesshormaru this is Kagome and Rin." Mrs. Taisho said as she pointed at each of the girls in question.

Sesshormaru gave a nod to indicate the greetings. Kagome said hello. Rin just nodded and kept staring at him. Sesshormaru saw this and raised an eyebrow at the girl in question. Rin realized what she was doing and looked away with a blush on her checks.

"Well how about we go into the kitchen, and get something to drink" Mrs. Taisho offered.

They all agreed, and make their way into the kitchen. When they got there, once again the girls were amazed at what they saw. The walls were blue, with white tiles, the windows had white curtains over them, the stove; fridge, dishwasher, coffeemaker, toster, and sink were all steel, and the counters were a black marble. The table and chairs were made out of cedar.

Everyone took a seat at the table. Mrs.Taisho sat at the head of the table, with Inuyasha on her left, Kagome on her right which was across from Inuyasha, Rin sat next to Kagome, and Sesshormaru sat next to Inuyasha.

"How do you like it here?" asked Kagome trying to make small talk.

"It's lovely. There are a lot of nice people" replied Mrs. Taisho

"I like it a lot. It's better than our old town" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Humph" was all Sesshormaru said

"Well shall we eat?" asked Mrs. Taisho

There was a reply of yeses, and a nod from Sesshormaru. They had sandwiches, salad, macaroni, and ramen. For desert there was cherry pie and ice cream. Every thing was going great, until Rin accidently and spilled her water all over Kagome.

"Kagome I'm sorry. It was an accident." Rin said as she picked up her glass.

"It's all right Rin." Kagome replied as she used her napkin to dry herself of some what.

"Kagome come with me, and let's get you something dry to wear." Mrs. Taisho said as she got up. Kagome excused herself and followed Mrs. Taisho out of the kitchen.

Kagome followed Mrs. Taisho up stairs to her room. They were about the same size, so Kagome could wear something of hers until her clothes dried. Upon entering Mrs. Taisho's room Kagome saw that it was a nice sized room. The walls were white, with a light blue carpet, the bed was a queen size with a white comforter and pillows on it, there was a vanity made out of oak wood. It had make up and other things on it. The windows had light blue curtains over them, and the dresser was also made out of oak.

Mrs. Taisho looked through her closet for a few minutes, and then pulled out a beautiful dress. The dress was a light green that sparkled when the light hit it just right.

"Here you can wear this until your clothes dry. I'm sorry I don't have any thing else." Mrs. Taisho said as she handed Kagome the dress.

"That's ok. Thank you" Kagome replied as she took the dress.

"I'll be waiting out side. When you're done just holler. You can also leave your shoes up here if you like." Mrs. Taisho said as she walked out of the room, and shut the door.

Kagome began taking off her clothes, she put them down on the floor for the time being, and then she put the dress down. It fit her perfectly, the dress showed off her figure nicely, and it went just below her knees. Kagome decided to leave her shoes there, and get them when her clothes dried. She picked her clothes up, and yelled for Mrs. Taisho to come back in.

Mrs. Taisho entered the room and smiled at Kagome.

"You look lovely Kagome. I'm glad it fits you." Mrs. Taisho said smiling at Kagome

"Thank you Mrs. Taisho. Where do you want me to put my clothes?" said/asked Kagome

"Here, give them to me. I'll put them in the dryer." Mrs. Taisho replied

Kagome handed her clothes to Mrs. Taisho, and then they walked out of the room.

"You go ahead and go back in the kitchen, while I put these in the dryer." Mrs. Taisho said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Ok. If you need any help, please call me." Kagome replied as she started to walk down the stairs.

"I will" She replied, and headed to the laundry room.

Rin, Sesshormaru, and Inuyasha were still in the kitchen talking when Kagome walked in. Once everyone noticed that she came back, every thing was quiet. Both Rin and Inuyasha had their mouths hanging open, Sesshormaru just nodded.

"What is everyone staring at? Hasn't anyone seen a girl wear a dress before?" Kagome asked

"Sorry" Inuyasha and Rin said together. Sesshormaru just raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Taisho came back and smiled at the four who were sitting at the table.

"Why don't we go in the living room, and watch a movie?" asked Mrs. Taisho.

Everyone agreed. They put their dishes in the sink, and went in the living room. Everyone decided to watch The Matrix Reloaded. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the love seat, Rin and Sesshormaru sat on the couch, and Mrs. Taisho sat in one of the chairs.

About half way through the movie Kagome got up and went back to the kitchen. Inuyasha was curious and decided to follow her. When he got in the kitchen he saw Kagome getting the dishes out of the sink, and putting them on the counter.

"Kagome what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he walked up to her

"I'm going to do the dishes, so your mom doesn't have to" Kagome replied as she filled up the sink with water and dish liquid.

"Oh, ok. Do you mind if I help?" asked Inuyasha

"No, not at all. I'll wash and you can dry. Where do you keep your dish rags?" said/asked Kagome

"First drawer on your left" he replied.

Kagome and Inuyasha began doing the dishes, and started talking about what they wanted to do in the future, when Mrs. Taisho walked in.

"You guys don't have to do that" Mrs. Taisho said as the looked at Inuyasha and Kagome

"I thought I'd wash the dishes for you since you made dinner. Inuyasha offered to help me" She replied as she looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Taisho

"Well thank you both" Mrs. Taisho said with a smile on her face

"Your welcome" they replied together

"I'm going to check on your clothes Kagome"

"All right. Thanks" Kagome said as she went back to doing the dishes.

With Rin and Sesshormaru:

They were still watching the movie. Rin was a little nervous about being in the same room with Sesshormaru by herself. Sesshormaru sensed that she was nervous, but said nothing. He found Rin very intriguing. He smiled to himself as he glanced at Rin.

Back to the Others:

Inuyasha and Kagome just got done with the dishes, and decided to go back in the living room to finish watching the movie. Upon entering the living room they saw that Rin was looking a little relieved. Kagome decided to ask her about it later, and sat down on the love seat beside Inuyasha. After the movie was over Mrs. Taisho came in and told Kagome that her clothes were done, and in her room. Kagome went up stairs to change into her own clothes, she left the dress laid on Mrs. Taisho's bed and walked back down stairs to join everyone else.

"It's getting late. We should be heading home" Kagome said

"Yes and tomorrow is going to be a busy day" replied Rin

"It was nice meeting you girls" said Mrs. Taisho as she and the boys walked the girls to the door.

"Like wise" agreed Sesshormaru

"It was nice meeting you as well" Rin said, and Kagome agreed with her.

"Good night Rin. Good night Kagome" Inuyasha said with a small smile on his face.

"Good night" Kagome replied with a small blush on her face

After that the girls left, and the Taisho family headed to bed.

Once Kagome and Rin got home they said their good nights to the family, and went up stairs. Kagome went into Rin's room with her.

"Well" asked Kagome

"Well what?" asked Rin

"I saw the way you were looking at Sesshormaru. What do you think?" asked Kagome

"What do you mean?" Rin asked trying her best to act like she didn't know what Kagome was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you like him" Kagome said matter of factly

"What about you? I know you like Inuyasha" Rin said

"What! Inuyasha and I are just friends" Kagome said blushing

"Ok what ever you say Kags" Rin replied glad that she changed the subject

"Good night Rin" said Kagome as she walked out of Rin's room and closed the door

"Good night" Rin said to no one

With Inuyasha:

He had a big smile on his face as he walked up the stairs. Sesshormaru already went to his room. Inuyasha was just about to go in his room when he saw his mom. She had a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about mom" asked Inuyasha as his mom walked up to him.

"Nothing" she replied and followed him into his room

"Mom, you can't lie to me. You know that." Inuyasha said as he sat down on his bed.

"Sigh… You're right. You like Kagome don't you?" asked Mrs. Taisho

"Well yeah. She's nice. Kagome isn't like those other girls I know she's …… different" he replied

"I can see that. She's a very lovely girl" Mrs. Taisho said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled as he blushed

"Kagome and I are just friends" he said

"All right what ever you say dear. Thank you for helping Kagome clean up the kitchen." She said

"Your welcome mom. I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed now.

"Ok, good night Inuyasha" Mrs. Taisho said as she walked to the door.

"Good night mom" Inuyasha said

Once the door was shut Inuyasha changed into his bed clothes which happened to be a pair of red boxer shorts. He laid down on his bed. His thoughts were about a raven haired girl named Kagome.

With Kagome:

She was sitting on her bed thinking about everything that happened, and couldn't help but smile.

_What is this feeling? I have never felt any thing like this before. Is it possible that I'm falling in love with Inuyasha? No….. I…. can't…. be. I promised myself I wouldn't do that. I don't want to be hurt again._ Kagome thought

She tried to shake the feeling, but she couldn't. The last thought she had as she drifted off to sleep was a certain half demon.


	12. Metting the Higurashi Family

Meeting the Higurashi Family

It's been a few weeks since Kagome and Rin met Inuyasha's family. As the weeks passed Inuyasha and Kagome got closer, the same with Sango and Miroku. Rin was trying her best to act like she didn't like Sesshormaru, but she was failing. Kagome decided it was time for Inuyasha and his family to meet hers; she even invited Sango and Miroku.

"Mom, what time is it?" asked Kagome

"It's 12:00pm" replied Mrs. Higurashi as she started to prepare lunch for everyone.

"Oh no, they're going to be here soon. Sango I need your help." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango and dragged her up stairs.

With Inuyasha:

"Mom, do you know where my shoes are?" Inuyasha asked as he looked every where for his shoes.

"They're in your closet" Mrs. Taisho replied as she watched her son run around the house.

"Thanks" He said as he ran up the stairs

"Hey Inu, what are you doing?" asked Miroku as he walked in Inuyasha's room

"I'm looking for my shoes. Dammit where are… He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Hah! There they are." He said as he got his shoes out of the closet.

Miroku just shook his head and walked back down stairs.

With the Girls:

Kagome and Sango were up stairs in Kagome's room looking for something to wear.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" asked Sango

"Man, I can't find anything to wear." Kagome yelled getting aggravated.

"Do you always get like this, when you are having someone over?" asked Sango.

"No, but this is different" replied Kagome

"Let me look, you just sit down and relax. Oh I almost forgot, how is this different?" said/asked Sango

"Uhhh…." Was all Kagome could say.

"Oh, I see" Sango said as she looked through Kagome's closet.

Kagome didn't say anything; she suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Sango continued to look through Kagome's closet for what seemed like for ever, when it was a few minutes. Sango finally found what she was looking for, and tossed it to Kagome.

"There ya go. You get changed; I'll be down stairs with your mom and Rin." Sango said as she walked out of Kagome's room. Once the door was closed Kagome went in the bathroom to take a shower.

With the Guys:

Inuyasha was looking for something to wear, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said as he was looking through his closet.

"Little brother, what is taking you so long? We're already to go." Replied Sesshormaru

"Shut up" Inuyasha said. He finally found something to wear, and ran past Sesshormaru to get to the bathroom

"Stupid" muttered Sesshormaru under his breath

"I heard that ya asshole" yelled Inuyasha

"Humph" Sesshormaru said as he turned and walked down the stairs.

Miroku was sitting in the kitchen while all this was going on. He decided that it was safer than Inuyasha's room. He didn't know what was going on when he heard a yell coming from the bathroom.

_I wonder what that was all about. _Miroku thought. Sesshormaru came into the kitchen with some what of a smile on his face, and sat down at the table to read the news paper like he always did.

About 20 minutes later Inuyasha came down stairs. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a tight muscle shirt, he had his hair down, and he had on a pair of black Adidas shoes.

Inuyasha got a better look at the people in the kitchen. His mom was wearing a light green dress with matching shoes, and she had her hair up in a neat bun. His brother Sesshormaru was wearing a pair of tight white jeans, a tight tee-shirt, with matching shoes, and his hair was also down.

Miroku was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, a tight tee-shirt, and a pair of white K-Swiss shoes.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" asked Sesshormaru

Miroku just laughed

Inuyasha blushed a little, and then said "I could ask you the same thing." Sesshormaru just looked away.

With the Girls:

Kagome came down stairs, and went into the kitchen where everyone was. Kagome had one question on her mind that she needed to ask.

"Mom, when is gramps suppose to come home?" asked Kagome

Her grandfather has been out of town visiting a sick friend for awhile. He'd call and check up on everyone, but he never said when he was coming home.

"Well, I don't know when he'll be coming home dear. You know your grandfather when it comes to things like this" her mother replied while finishing up the last of the food she was preparing.

She turned around and smiled at Kagome, Rin, and Sango

"You all look lovely" Mrs. Higurashi said

"Thanks" they all said together

Kagome, Sango, and Rin went into the living room to talk, and wait for everyone to get there. While Mrs. Higurashi called Sota

"Sota, can you come down here for a minute please?" she asked

Sota was up in his room playing his PS2, as he always did when he heard his mom call. He turned off his game system and TV, and then headed down stairs to see what his mom wanted.

"Mom, did you need something?" Sota asked as he walked in the kitchen

"Yes dear. I want you to set the table for eight, while I get the glasses down." She replied as she started getting the glasses they would need. Sota did as he was told, upon sitting the last plate on the table there was a knock at the door. Sota opened the door to see Miroku, and three other people he didn't know. He assumed the others to be the ones Kagome invited over, so he let them in.

When everyone entered the house they saw it was very well decorated. In the living room there was a maroon couch, with a matching love seat and chairs. In front of the couch there was a beautiful coffee table made out of oak wood, there also was a big screen TV with a DVD player and VCR on top of it. On the left of the TV there was a book shelf filled with all kinds of books. On the right there was another book shelf filled with all kinds of DVD's and VHS's. Along the walls there were pictures of the Higurashi family. The walls had wood paneling on them and the floor had a red carpet. They looked in the kitchen to see a beautiful table made out of maple wood with matching chairs, the walls were a light blue with white tile on the floor, the fridge, stove, and dishwasher were all white, along the walls were pictures of cats and dogs they looked like they were part of the family at one time. Mrs. Higurashi came into the hall way to greet everyone.

"Hello Miroku. It's good to see you again" she said as she looked at Miroku

"I'm Keiko Higurashi. Kagome's mom" said Keiko as she held out her hand

"I'm Izayoi Taisho. These are my sons Inuyasha and Sesshormaru. You may call me Izayoi if you like" she said as she shook Kekio's hand. Inuyasha did the same, and Sesshormaru nodded his greeting.

Kekio looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She was glad that she finally met the boy that has made Kagome happy. For that, she was grateful.

"Let's all go in the living room" said Kekio

Everyone followed her in the living room. Once they got there they saw the girls, and couldn't help but let their jaws drop. Kagome was wearing a dark blue dress that went just past her knees it sparkled when sun or light hit it. She was wearing a pair of flat dress shoes to match her dress. Her make up consisted of light blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. Kagome was wearing her hair down.

_Wow she's gorgeous. I didn't know she owned a dress_ thought Inuyasha

Sango was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a tight purple shirt; she was wearing her black Nike shoes. Her make up was light purple eye shadow and lip gloss; she was also wearing her hair up in a high pony tail

_I wish she would dress like that more often_ thought Miroku

Rin was wearing something similar to what Kagome was wearing, but her dress was white, she had matching shoes to go with her dress, she didn't wear any make up, and she was wearing her hair down as well.

Sesshormaru didn't know what to think when he saw Rin. The boys did look the girls up and down which make them blush 10 shades of red.

"You guys might want to close your mouths before you catch flies" Izayoi said as she chuckled at the boys.

Once they got a hold of their selves they all sat down. Just then Sota came in the living room with refreshments for everyone. He was wearing a pair of back jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of back tennis hoes. He sat the refreshments on the coffee table and sat down in a chair across from his mom.

"This is Sota. Sota this is Sesshormaru, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Taisho" she said as she pointed to each person in question.

"It's nice to meet you all. Kagome can't stop talking about Inuyasha" Sota said with a smile on his face

"Sota!" yelled Kekio

Kagome thought she was about to die form what her brother said

_Note to self kill Sota later_ thought Kagome

"Inuyasha does the same thing. Kagome is all he talks about" Sesshormaru said as he looked at Inuyasha with a smile on his face as well

"Sesshormaru!" Yelled Inuyasha as he turned 10 shades of red

"All right that's enough. Why don't we go to the kitchen and eat?" said/asked Kekio

Everyone went to the kitchen and sat down. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome; beside her was Rin, then Sesshormaru, then Miroku, Sango. At the head of the table was Kekio, beside her was Sota, and at the end of the table was Izayoi.

Everyone talked and got to know each other better. It was getting late, so Sango and Miroku said their good byes and headed home. The Taisho and Higurashi family headed to the living room to watch a movie. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshormaru sat on the couch, Sota, Kekio and Izayoi sat on the love seat. Everyone decided to watch The day after Tomorrow. About half way through the movie Sota got tired, so he said his good nights and went to bed.

_I can't believe this. Here I am sitting next to Kagome. She's so nice when she wants to be. She's finally opening up to me. I think I'm falling in love with her_ thought Inuyasha

He looked beside him at the girl in question to see that she had fallen asleep.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps_ Inuyasha thought with a smile on his face.

He looked at everyone else. He seen Rin was asleep using Sesshormaru's shoulder as a pillow, Sesshormaru had his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. Mrs. Higurashi and his mom were watching the movie. He smiled to himself and went back to watching the movie. About 30 minutes later the movie ended.

"Thank you, for a lovely evening Kekio. We should do it again sometime." Izayoi said with a smile

"Your welcome. I have to agree with you on that one." Kekio replied also smiling

Izayoi and Kekio looked at the kids and smiled. It looked like everyone was asleep. Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he had his head on top of hers. Same went with Rin and Sesshormaru.

"I don't think we should wake them. How about they stay here tonight. You're more than welcome to take the spare room." Kekio said

"Your right I don't think we should wake them. But I think I will head home, thank you for the offer though. Send them home in the morning after breakfast" said Izayoi

"All right then. Good night" Kekio said as she walked Izayoi to the door.

"Good night Kekio" she said as she walked out the door.

Kekio shut the door, then walked over to the closet in the hall, and pulled out two blankets. She went in the living room, and put the blankets over the sleeping kids. Then lastly she turned off the rest of the lights, and went to bed.

The next Morning:

Kagome was sleeping on something soft, thinking she was in her room she got up. She took in her surroundings, and found that she was in the living room.

_Must have fallen asleep watching the movie. Then what was I lying on?_ Thought Kagome

She looked beside her to see Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. Kagome turned 20 shades of red, and then she looked over and found Rin sleeping **IN** Sesshormaru's arms. She walked over to Rin and tapped her on the shoulder until she opened her eyes. Rin looked at Kagome with big eyes, she was going to scream, but Kagome shook her head no.

Sesshormaru was getting aggravated with all the noise so he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome kneeling in front of him.

_What in the hell is she doing? And what am I holding?_ He asked his self

Kagome looked up to see two golden eyes looking at her strangely, and then he looked down to find Rin in his arms.

He quickly let go of her, and they stood up.

"Uhhh….I'm….sorry Sesshormaru. I guess we fell asleep last night" Rin said with a red face

Just then Kekio walked in the room, and seen everyone was awake except for Inuyasha.

Good morning. Did everyone sleep well?" she asked

"Mom, what happened last night?" Kagome questioned

"After the movie went off Izayoi and I saw that everyone was asleep. We didn't want to wake you guys up. So Izayoi said it was alright for Inuyasha and Sesshormaru to stay the night. She told me to send them home after breakfast." Kekio said looking at the three teens.

"Next time wake us up" Rin said still red in the face

"All right dear" Kekio said with a smile on her face, and then she walked in the kitchen to start breakfast.

Inuyasha woke up smelling food being cooked. He looked around at his surroundings confused. Then he remembered last night. The movie, seeing Kagome asleep on his shoulder, Sesshormaru resting with Rin asleep in his arms, his mom and Mrs. Higurashi watching the movie. After that he didn't remember anything. He got up and walked in the kitchen to see Kagome, Rin, and Sesshormaru talking while Mrs. Higurashi was preparing breakfast with a smile on her face. She turned around and seen Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" she asked

"Yeah I did. But why are we here?" asked Inuyasha as he took a seat at the table beside Kagome.

Kekio told Inuyasha what happened last night, and why they were there, and then she served breakfast. They had pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Everyone ate and talked; after everyone was done they cleaned up the kitchen, after they ran Kekio out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for cleaning up the kitchen, but you didn't have to." Kekio said

"That's all right. You make a big breakfast for us, so we thought we'd clean up while you took a break." Said Rin

"Well we better go. I need to get ready for school, and Sesshormaru needs to get ready for work." Inuyasha said as he and Sesshormaru headed to the door.

"Your welcome boys. Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute?" Kekio asked

"Uhh… sure" Inuyasha replied a little nervous

Kagome and Rin said good bye to Sesshormaru and headed up stairs to get ready for a new day.

Kekio and Inuyasha were in the living room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with Kekio sitting beside him.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked

"I'd like to thank you" she said with a smile on her face

"Thank me? For what?" Inuyasha asked confused

"For what ever you did to make Kagome happy. I've noticed that ever since you came into town that she has been acting friendlier to everyone." Kekio said as she looked at Inuyasha

"Your welcome?" he replied not to sure what she was talking about.

"I'll let you go home now. And I'll tell Kagome something, so she doesn't question you about what we talked about." Kekio said as she and Inuyasha got up.

"Ok. Bye" Inuyasha said walking to the door.

"Bye" Kekio said still smiling


	13. Enter Kouga and the Question

Enter Kouga and the Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. But one can wish… Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me. I'd also like to thank magnetboy1 for helping me with this chapter. I"m sorry I have't updated in a while, but I've been buzy. Enjoy the chapter!

-Inuyasha05 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an ordinary day at Shikon High. All of the students were talking about the new student that was arriving today. There was talk about how handsome he was, and that he was a prince of some kind. Inuyasha and the others were not impressed by what everyone was saying about this so-called prince. They ignored what everyone was saying, and went about their normal routine going to class and doing their school work. They all were in the same classes, so they walked to their next class which happened to be history. All the students were in their seats talking among themselves when their teacher, Mr. Hickman, walked in the room. He was an American man who had moved to Tokyo a few years ago. He was a short man about 5'5'' tall, bald, and a little on the chubby side. He wasn't like the other teachers that wore suits, and other nice clothes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt, a white T-shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"All right, settle down" he said as he walked to his desk. He took out a piece of paper, and began to take roll.

"Kagome Higurashi" he said as he looked up from the paper

"Here" she said

"Inuyasha Taisho"

"Present" he replied as he raised his hand

"Sango Taijiya"

"Here"

"Miroku Kazaana"

"Here"

"Kikyo Tama"

"Here" she said in a really cheerful tone. This kept going until everyone's names were called.

"Today we will be studying the Shikon No Tama. Who can tell me how this jewel was made?" Mr. Hickman asked. No one raised their hand as he looked over his students.

"Come now. I know some one knows the answer" he said

Still no one raised their hand. Just as he was about to pick out a student, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mr. Hickman said as he turned towards the door

The door opened, and a boy that looked to be around 17 years of age walked in. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, with a tight black T-shirt, and he was also wearing a pair of black sneakers. He had blue eyes and had his long black hair pulled up into a high pony tail. All the girls in the class room (except Kagome and Sango) drooled over this boy. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango noticed that he was a wolf demon.

"Can I help you?" asked Mr. Hickman as he looked at the boy in question

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he bowed to the teacher.

"My name is Kouga Wolf, and I just transferred here. According to my schedule this is my class," Kouga said looking at Mr. Hickman.

"All right. Find a seat, and then we will continue our lesson," he said

Kouga looked around the room; all the seats were taken except one in the front of the room next to the window. He noticed there was a girl that was in the seat next to his, and sat down. He then got a better look at the girl beside him. She was also a wolf demon. She had red hair pulled into pig tails, she had some sort of blue flower in her hair, and her eyes were an emerald green. She was wearing a blue skirt that went to her knees, a light green shirt, and pair of white flip flops. Kouga then turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Now then, who can tell me how the Shikon No Tama was created?" asked Mr. Hickman as he looked around the room.

Again no one raised their hand. Mr. Hickman was getting aggravated by this, and decided to pick out someone.

"Kagome Higurashi. Can you tell me how the Shikon No Tama was created?" he asked, slightly annoyed

Kouga looked at this Kagome girl, and was awe struck by her beauty _Wow! She's hot! Maybe I can get her to go out with me. I mean who wouldn't? I'm Kouga Wolf, and I've never been turned down_

Little did he know how wrong he was.

He listened as Kagome answered the question.

"The Shikon No Tama was created by a powerful miko named Midoriko," Kagome said, and then she continued,

"It is said that Midoriko was in a battle with some demons. While in battle, she thrust her hand into her chest, right where her heart was. In doing this, the jewel was created, but it also trapped the demon's soul in the jewel along with Midoriko's soul," Then, she sat down

"That is correct. Thank you Kagome," Mr. Hickman said as he looked at his paper.

Inuyasha noticed the way Kouga was looking at Kagome, and he didn't like it. He was growling low, so sow that no one heard it.

"I want a one page essay on the Shikon No Tama," Mr. Hickman said. "It's due next Monday. If you don't turn in a paper, then you will get an incomplete."

There was a lot of 'awwws' and 'oh mans', but the students wrote down the assignment anyway.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and seen that he had a sour look on his face, like he was ready to kill someone.

"Inuyasha? What has gotten you so upset?" asked Miroku

"Kouga," he replied with much anger in his voice. "I don't like the way he's looking at Kagome."

"Oh…Is someone jealous?" asked Miroku with a knowing smile on his face

"Wh-What? Why would I be jealous of him!" asked Inuyasha

"Come now Inuyasha, I know that you like Kagome," Miroku said as he looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "I think that you might even love her. You can't lie to me about that; I know you too well."

"Shut up, Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha as he hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Inuyasha!" Miroku asked as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said as he looked the other way

Just then the bell rang, and all the students began leaving the classroom. The only ones left were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga

"Hey. Kags, ya doing anything later?" asked Sango

"Not that I know of. Why?" replied Kagome.

"I thought that we could get together later and watch movies or something," Sango said as she kept her eye on Miroku.

"That sounds like fun," Kagome said with a smile on her face

"Inuyasha and Miroku, you're invited too, if you want to come," Sango said as she looked at them

When Inuyasha and Miroku were going to say something someone uninvited walked up to them with a charming smile.

"Hello there, beautiful" he said as he looked at Kagome.

"Uhh…Hi?" she replied looking a little pale.

Inuyasha growled, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and pulled her closer to him. This made her blush a deep red, but she didn't mind.

"What do ya want, ya mangy wolf?" growled Inuyasha looking at Kouga with hatred in his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you mutt-face. I was talking to Kagome," he replied glaring at Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku didn't know what to think as this was going on. They could see that Inuyasha was getting pissed, and it wasn't going to be pretty if someone didn't put a stop to this and soon.

"Kagome, you are now my woman. So let go of her, ya mangy mutt," Kouga said as he glared at Inuyasha once again

Inuyasha glared right back, and then he said,

"She ain't your woman ya stupid wolf!"

Kagome was getting tired of all this, and she was surprised at how Inuyasha was acting.

_Maybe he likes me more than a friend,_ she thought as she got out of his grasp.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, sounding a little hurt.

"Ha! See she doesn't want to be with you mutt-face, she wants to be with me," Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome, and pulled her closer to him.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes flashed red for a moment. No one noticed this except Kagome.

_Did Inuyasha's eyes just flash red, or was I seeing things?_ Kagome thought as she tried to get out of Kouga's grasp.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled

Kouga did as she asked and let her go. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was beyond pissed.

"See what you did, dog turd? You got her mad at me," Kouga said as he looked at Kagome with soft eyes,

"What I did! I didn't do anything! You're the one who grabbed her, ya stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled getting in Kouga's face

Kagome has had enough of this by now, and turned around to face Kouga.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Kagome with anger in her voice

"I'm Kouga Wolf. Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe," Kouga replied with pride in his voice.

"I don't give a damn if you're a prince or not! You have no right to call Inuyasha names. His name is not mutt-face or dog turd. Use his name and use it right! One more thing:** I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE YOUR WOMAN! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE!"** Kagome yelled, and then stormed out of the room followed by the others.

Kouga didn't know what to do after this happened. He had a shocked look on his face.

_She rejected me. I can't believe it! No one has ever done that to me before. That makes me want her even more. What does she see in that mutt, anyway?_ Kouga thought as he walked out of the classroom to go to his next class.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were surprised at Kagome's actions, and knew she was beyond pissed. They saw her miko powers glowing a bright blue. The other students seen this and avoided Kagome.

"I'll try to calm her down," Sango said as she ran to catch up with Kagome. "In the meantime, I'll meet you at my house later."

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded and continued walking down the hall to their next class.

With Kagome:

Kagome was walking down the hall towards the school entrance. She couldn't believe what that Kouga guy had said to her. She was so pissed off that she wasn't watching where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into something, or more like someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid bitch!" she yelled

Kagome stopped and turned around to apologize, when she seen who she bumped into.

"Shut up, Kikyo. I'm not in the mood to deal with your mouth," Kagome said, and then she turned around and walked out the door.

"Why. that little slut," Kikyo said as she followed her out of the school

With Sango:

Sango was running down the hall trying to find Kagome, when she heard someone yell.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid bitch," she yelled.

_Oh no. Kagome doesn't need this right now. There's no telling what she'll do to Kikyo when she's this pissed_ thought Sango. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the hall. Sango just got to the front of the school, when she seen Kikyo walk out the door.

"Oh, no," Sango said to herself, and then ran out the door

"Who the hell are you telling me to shut up?" Kikyo asked with anger in her voice

"Kikyo, I told you. I'm not in the mood to deal with your damn mouth, so leave me the hell alone," Kagome said through clenched teeth

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she ran to her

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"I came to see if you were alright," Sango said looking at Kagome.

"I was fine, until that bitch started on me," she replied.

"Hey! You're the one who bumped into me. You should have apologized." Kikyo said.

Kagome glared at her, but said nothing as she and Sango turned to walk away

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Kikyo

"Away from you," Sango answered with her back facing Kikyo.

"I wasn't talking to you, ya loser," Kikyo said

Kagome stopped walking and stood with her back facing Kikyo when she said

"Kikyo, don't talk to Sango like that."

With the Guys:

They were sitting in English class waiting for Kagome and Sango to return. Inuyasha told the teacher that they were in the nurse's office. Mrs. Moore was a middle aged woman about in her mid 40's. She also was an American teacher who had moved to Tokyo a few years ago. She had short, white hair, and she wore glasses. She was wearing a blue dress that almost touched the floor, and she was wearing a pair of white dress shoes. Mrs. Moore was talking about nouns, but Inuyasha and Miroku weren't listening. They were getting worried.

"What's taking them so long? Kagome's had plenty of time to cool off by now?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but if they aren't here by the time the bell rings, which is in about a minute, we're going to look for them," Miroku said with a worried expression on his face.

They waited and waited, and still the girls didn't show up. The bell finally rang, and they ran out of the classroom. Inuyasha sniffed the air to catch Kagome's scent, and then started running down the hall towards the door, followed by Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku had just gotten to the school doors. They saw Kagome and Kikyo staring each other down. Sango was standing next to Kagome trying to get them to calm down.

"There's no need for this," Sango said as she looked at Kagome and Kikyo

"Who's talking to you loser? This is between the bitch and me," Kikyo said as she glared at Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran and stood next to the girls. They didn't know what had started this, but they weren't going to let Kikyo try something dirty.

Kikyo saw this, and she got even angrier, but she hid it because Inuyasha was there. She looked at Inuyasha and said,

"Inu, baby, what are you doing with those losers? Why don't you come over here, and be with a real woman?" she asked smiling at Inuyasha

"Feh. First off these people aren't losers, they are my friends. Secondly, the only real woman I see here is standing beside me. And lastly, I wouldn't go out with a slut like you if you were the last whore on earth," Inuyasha said as he glared at Kikyo.

Just then the school bell rang, signaling that the school day was over. All the students came out of the school, and they saw what was going on. They decided they'd stay to see what would happen. Kagura and Kanna walked up to Kikyo. Kouga stood at the side lines, and watched that red headed wolf demon walk over to Kagome and the others.

"Kikyo? What's going on? Why weren't you in class?" asked Kagura.

"I wasn't in class because this stupid hoe almost knocked me over" Kikyo responded, pointing to Kagome.

"Kagome what's going on?" asked the female wolf demon.

"I got pissed off at someone, and bumped into Kikyo on my way out. Ayame, you don't need to be here; you'll get hurt. I don't want that, and for that matter, none of you should be here," Kagome said as she looked at Ayame and the others

"I can take care of myself thank you very much, but if they try anything funny we're stepping in whether you like it or not," Ayame said, looking at the others

They all nodded their agreements, and stepped aside to see if they would finish their fight or walk away. Kikyo was so mad you could see her minko powers glowing a bright blue. Kagome was just as mad, but she stayed calm.

"Inuyasha is mine, Kagome," Kikyo said, getting even angrier.

"No one can have him but me. I don't care that you bumped into me any more. What I care about is MY INUYASHA over there with a slut."

"Hey! I'm not a piece of property to fight…" Inuyasha began, but he was stopped by Kagome.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kagome said through clenched teeth

The statement Kikyo just made sent Kagome over the edge; you could see her miko powers glowing a bright blue. A bow and arrows appeared out of no where. Kikyo saw this, and was getting a little nervous she didn't know how to form a bow and arrow out of thin air like Kagome did.

Kagome saw this and handed the bow and arrows to Sango. Kagome was one to fight fair with weapon or no weapon.

"Kikyo I don't like to fight unfair, but know this: Inuyasha doesn't belong to anyone. If he wanted to be with you, then he'd be over there with you, but as you can see, he's over here with me and my friends," Kagome said as she got into a defensive position.

"I WILL HAVE INUYASHA! YOU JUST WATCH ME!" yelled Kikyo as she ran at Kagome.

Kouga was watching all this, and couldn't believe how strong Kagome was _Wow she's strong. It's a good thing I made her my woman,_ Kouga thought as he continued to watch the cat fight between Kagome and Kikyo.  
He couldn't see what Kikyo looked like, because she had her back to him.

Kagome stayed where she was. It was like she knew what Kikyo was going to do. In truth, Kagome didn't know what Kikyo was going to do. Kagome stayed calm and in control, whereas Kikyo didn't.

Kikyo was just about ready to hit Kagome, when Kagome side stepped and missed. She tried to hit Kagome again, but this time, she managed to hit Kagome in the face. Kikyo stayed where she was, while Kagome slowly looked at Kikyo. Everyone saw that Kagome had blood running down the side of her mouth. Kagome wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome said as she punched Kikyo in the face, making her stumble back a few inches

"Man, Kagome is mad. I don't think I've ever seen this mad," Ayame said as she watched Kagome punch Kikyo

After Kikyo got her footing under control, she sent a death glare at Kagome. Then she ran at her, thinking she was going to hit Kagome again. She didn't know how wrong she was, and she didn't see what was coming at her. Once Kikyo was close enough Kagome did a spin kick knocking Kikyo down to the ground unconscious. Kagura and Kanna ran over to Kikyo, and tried to wake her up.

Kagome turned and started walking away, with the others following her. She stopped when someone called her name

"Kagome." It was Kagura.

"You're going to regret doing that," she said

With her back facing Kagura, Kagome said

"Kagura, you and Kanna are not my problem. If I were you, I'd look for better friends. Kikyo doesn't care about anyone but herself." Then, she walked away.

Kouga stood there for a few minutes taking in what happened, and then he looked at Kikyo _She looks like Kagome. Are they twins or something?_ Kouga thought, and then ran after

Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and started growling. Kagome knew why he was growling, and so did Ayame, but Miroku and Sango didn't.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Kouga's coming," he replied through clenched teeth.

Just then Kouga ran up to Kagome, and grabbed her hand. Inuyasha was growling and glaring at Kouga.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're okay. I had no idea you were so strong" he said as he tried to kiss Kagome's hand.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME, YOU MANGY FLEA BAG!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHUT UP MUTT-FACE! WHY WOULD SHE WANT A STUPID HALF-BREED, WHEN SHE COULD HAVE ME?" yelled Kouga.

_Why me?_ thought Kagome

"Kouga," Kagome said sweetly

"Yes, my dear Kagome?" Kouga said just as sweetly

"Let go of me now." she said through clenched teeth

Kouga sensed the anger in her voice, and let her go.

"Kagome, come with me, and I'll give you anything and everything you could ever want," Kouga said.

That did it. Kagome was beyond pissed now. She looked at Kouga with a smile on her face. Kouga thinking he won Kagome over had a smile on his face as well, but he didn't know how wrong he was. Inuyasha was getting very worried; he saw the smile on Kagome's face and thought she was going to go with Kouga. Is she going to go with him just because he can give her everything she wants? I hope not. I know I love Kagome; I just hope she loves me too Inuyasha thought as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Kagome brought her hand up, and slapped Kouga in the face

**"YOU THINK I CAN HAVE ANYTHING I WANT? GUESS WHAT! I HAVE EVERYTHING I COULD EVER WANT STANDING BESIDE ME. I DON'T NEED MONEY AND OTHER THINGS TO BE HAPPY! I'M HAPPY WITH WHAT I HAVE, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE INUYASHA!"** Kagome yelled.

_Oh no! I wasn't suppose to say that out loud_ thought Kagome

Everyone was shocked at what was just said. Kouga ran off with a broken heart, and Ayame ran after him. Kagome looked at her friends for a second and ran off

_She loves me,_ thought Inuyasha in total disbelief.

"Inuyasha, what are you waiting for? Go after her!" said Sango

With that said, Inuyasha took off leaving a shocked Miroku and a smiling Sango.

"I can't believe it," Miroku said in disbelief.

"What?" Sango asked.

"That it's finally happening," Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known from the beginning that Kags and Inu had feelings for each other. I'm happy that they're finally getting somewhere."

"Miroku, that's the nicest thing that I've…" Sango started when she felt that hand again. Her face turned red either from embarrassment, anger, or maybe both.

**SLAP! **

**"PERVERT!"** Sango yelled and stormed off.

Miroku stood there for a minute with his hand to his now red cheek _Aw, it was well worth it,_ he thought, and then ran after Sango.

"Sango, wait! It's the hand; it's cursed!" Miroku yelled as he ran after Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go another chapter done. I won't be up dateing as much, because I'm starting to run out of material. R&R

-Inuyasha05


	14. Feelings Revealed

Feelings Revealed

Thank you for all the reviews. I never thought that I'd get 92 of them. Enjoy the chapter!

-Inuyasha05

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was running. Once again, she didn't know where she was going. She couldn't face Inuyasha after what she had said earlier.

_He probably hates me now, and I wouldn't blame him either,_ thought Kagome

She found herself at the park once again.

_Why can't I run somewhere else?_ Kagome thought as she ran towards the lake._ I can't stay here; this is the first place anyone would look. I know, I'll go to the lake._

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was running after Kagome. He didn't know where she was going, but that didn't stop him from trying to find her. Inuyasha saw the park entrance.

_She must be at the Sakura tree,_ he thought as he ran in the direction of the Sakura tree. Once he got there, he stopped and looked around. Kagome wasn't there.

_Where is she?_ Inuyasha thought as he looked around. He took in a deep breath, and immediately picked up Kagome's scent. Then, he continued to run after Kagome.

With Kagome:

Kagome had just gotten to the lake. She was sitting down by the water's edge looking out at the scene in front of her. The lake was surrounded by all kinds of trees and flowers. There were a few picnic tables for people to sit at, the sun was just about to set, and tonight it would be a moonless night. Kagome found herself wishing she could go in time and stop herself from saying what she said about Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was running to what looked like a lake. He saw trees, flowers, tables, bushes, and birds flying overhead. He saw Kagome sitting by the water's edge, looking out over the lake. Inuyasha walked over and sat down beside her.

Kagome wasn't paying attention. Little did she know that someone had just sat down beside her. She was too deep in thought, trying to find a way to explain what she said about Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome turned to see who said her name

"In…Inuyasha…" Kagome replied, blushing slightly. They were silent for a little while, until Kagome decided she needed to tell him how she felt.

"Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you right now," Kagome said as she looked at him "Please don't say anything until I'm done."

He nodded and waited for Kagome to continue

"When I saw you for the very first time, I immediately knew that there was something different about you," Kagome said she looked up at the sky for a minute and remembered her dad's last words. "I didn't know what it was at first, but I now know what it is. You see me for who I really am. I have never felt like this before, and I was a little scared because I didn't know what I was feeling."

Flashback:

"Kagome, I also want you to be happy…" her father said. "I know that you're a strong, and you'll be fine… Don't change for anyone… You're perfect the way you are…" He stopped for a minute to catch his breath before adding, "Find someone who will make you happy, and love you for who you are…"

End Flashback.

Inuyasha waited patiently for her to continue. Kagome was silent for a little while longer. She just realized what her dad meant

_Thank you daddy, _thought Kagome._ I know what you mean now._ Then, she looked at Inuyasha

"This may sound strange to you," she said, "but I started to fall in love with you, that day at the park. I realized that I could trust you. Now I know that I truly love you, Inuyasha. I remembered what my dad told me. He told me not to change for anyone, that I was perfect the way I was. My dad also told me to find someone who would make me happy, and love me for who I was. I have finally found that person. That person is you, Inuyasha. I kept myself distant from everyone because I was afraid - afraid that if I got close to or even loved someone that they would leave me. I didn't want to be hurt again. When I met you, you helped me get back to my old self, the person I was before my dad died. For that, I am thankful." When Kagome finished speaking, she looked down at the ground

Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was quiet for a little while, and it took him a little while longer before he knew what he wanted to say. He took a clawed finger and put it under Kagome's chin, to make her look at him. Kagome was red all over. When she looked at Inuyasha, she saw that his eyes were soft and caring. Inuyasha looked at her with a soft smile and said,

"Kagome, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel the same way about you," Inuyasha said as he looked into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew something was different about you too. I couldn't figure it out then, but now I know. You don't see me as a half-breed, you see me as a person. No one has ever done that before. You showed me kindness, friendship, trust, and a whole lot more. You showed me that there are people out in the world who don't care about someone's appearance. You are a very kind hearted person who cares about everyone, and everything. I love you Kagome; I always have."

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she looked at Inuyasha. She tried her best to keep them at bay, but it didn't last very long. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha, and with tears streaming down her face she said, "I love you, Inuyasha."

They remained in each other's embrace for a few minutes longer. Inuyasha looked at the sky and suddenly remembered it was the night of the new moon.

"Shit!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Kagome we have to go now. Can you come over to my house?" he asked as he and Kagome got up.

"Sure, but why?" she replied.

"I'll tell you everything once we get to my house, but we have to go now - and quickly," said Inuyasha.

"How are we going to get home?" Kagome inquired as she looked at the sky to see the sun lowering. "We're about three hours away from home."

Inuyasha bent down for Kagome to get on his back, but she just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Climb on my back, Kagome, and hold on tight," he replied. "It's the only way to get home before the sun sets."

"Okay," Kagome said as she climbed on his back.

"All right here we go" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the air

"Aaagh!" screamed Kagome.

"Hey! Be careful," Inuyasha said. "My ears are sensitive, ya know."

"Sorry," she replied

He kept jumping from building to building until he landed in front of the shrine steps. Inuyasha let her down and said, "Come over to my house when you're done talking to your mom." He didn't give Kagome a chance to reply as he ran over to his house. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs to talk to her mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, another chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you all think. R & R.

-Inuyasha05.


	15. Sango and Miroku's frist Date

Sango and Miroku's first Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Author's Note: This is taking place while Inuyasha and Kagome are at the lake. Enjoy the chapter! -Inuyasha05. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Sango was walking to the library. The paper about the Shikon No Tama was due tomorrow, and she still didn't have it done.

_ I thought this would've been easy, but it looks like I was wrong,_ thought Sango as she looked at her books.

Just as she was about to walk up the stairs to the library, she felt something on her backside. Sango turned around and slapped who ever it was. Once she saw who it was she was kind of relieved, but also angry.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sango. "You scared me to death. One more thing: **KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"**

Miroku put his hand to his now red cheek and had a smile his face as he thought,

_M__an, it was well worth it. _

"My dear Sango, I had never meant to scare you, and I don't know what you mean when you say I'm a pervert," Miroku said as he tried to look like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Sure you don't," Sango replied as she eyed his hands

"What are you doing here anyway, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Our history paper is due tomorrow, if you haven't forgotten" she replied as she walked up the stairs and into the library.

"Oh no Lady Sango, I haven't forgotten. I already finished mine." Miroku said as he tried to grab Sango again. Sango saw this and smacked him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his head.

"That was for trying to grab my ass again," Sango answered. "Keep your hands to yourself. What do you mean you already got your paper done?" Sango inquired as she looked at the perverted boy next to her.

"Sango, I was merely trying to get a bug off your pants," Miroku said as he looked at Sango. "I asked my guardian about the Shikon No Tama. Since he's a monk, he knows about the legend. When he's not drunk, that is."

"Oh" Sango replied

They were now in the library looking for books on the Shikon No Tama. Miroku was also telling Sango what he had learned about the jewel as well. Sango worked on her paper for about an hour, and before she knew it, she was done.

"Thank you for all your help Miroku. I wouldn't have gotten it done without your help," Sango said as she gathered her belongings.

"You're very welcome Sango," Miroku said as he and Sango began walking out of the library. "It was a pleasure helping you." Then, he added, "Sango I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight." The way in which he phrased it was as if it were a statement as opposed to a question.

Sango was quiet for a little while thinking of weather to say yes or no. Finally, she decided on her answer

"I'll go out with you tonight, Miroku," Sango said, "but on one condition."

"And what would that be, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked.

"You keep your hands to yourself all night," she replied

"Done. So I'll pick you up at 7 PM then," Miroku said as he looked Sango in the eyes

"Okay. I have to go now," Sango said as she smiled at Miroku. "There are a few things I want to discuss with Kagome. So I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Sure. Good day, Sango" Miroku said as he walked away.

Sango smiled to herself as she started walking in the direction of her home. _Miroku can be nice when he wants to, but he's so dame perverted sometimes_, thought Sango as she continued to walk home._ He's also handsome and funny – wait a minute where did that come from?_ Before she knew it, she reached her house. Sango walked up the few steps she had and walked into her home to be greeted by her brother Kohaku.

"Hi sis, did you get your paper done?" asked Kokahu

"Hello, Kohaku," she replied. "Yes I did get my paper done, thanks for asking."

"Dad has to work late again, so he won't be home for supper," Kohaku said as he looked at the ground. Being the big sister that she was, she asked,

"Kohaku, is something the matter?"

"No not really," Kohaku said sadly, "but Dad's been working hard ever since mom died."

"I know Kohaku," Sango said with a sad smile. "But you know Dad. It's his way of dealing with things that he's upset about." Once she had said that, she hugged her brother.

Sango and Kohaku's mom passed away, three years ago from cancer. Even though it's been three years it still make them sad, and it also was the reason why their dad worked so hard.

"I have an idea. How about I call Kagome, and see if you can go over and play with Sota?" asked Sango.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, sis" Kohaku replied.

"No problem," Sango said as she picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number.

(SA-Sango SO-Sota MH- Mrs. Higurashi)

Ring… Ring…

SO - Hello?

SA - Hello, Sota. This is Sango speaking. Is Kagome home?

SO - No, I haven't seen Kagome since she left for school, and she hasn't called either. Mom's starting to worry.

SA - I see. May I speak with your mom? SO - Sure, hold on.

Sango heard Sota call for his mom, and then Mrs. Hgurashi got on the phone.

MH - Hello?

SA - Hi, Mrs. Higurashi. This is Sango.

MH - Oh Sango, it's nice to hear from you. Have you seen Kagome?

SA - That's why I wanted to speak with you. Kagome got into a fight with Kikyo after school.

MH - Oh dear…

SA - Don't worry, she didn't get hurt.

MH - That's good, but do you know where she is?

SA - No, but Inuyasha is with her.

MH - Good. I know I don't have to worry about her now. Is there another reason why you called, Sango?

SA - Yes. I was wondering if Kohaku could come over and play with Sota.

MH - Sure, he's more than welcome to stay over, if that is all right with your father.

SA - Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll let my dad know, and I'll drop off Kohaku in an hour. When Kagome gets home, please tell her that I called.

MH - All right dear, I will.

SA- Bye.

MH - Bye.

Click.

"Kohaku, Mrs. Higurashi said you could play with Sota, and that you could stay the night if you want to," Sango told her brother.

"But Dad's at work, Sango," Kohaku replied. "How will he know that I'm there?"

"Don't worry, I'll let him know," Sango said as she smiled at her brother. "Why don't you go and get your things together?"

"All right sis," Kohaku said as he went upstairs to get his things together. "Thanks."

Sango smiled to herself as she picked up her books and headed upstairs. Sango's room was a large room. Her walls were pink, and she had hard wood flooring. She had a queen -size bed with a black comforter and matching pillows. In the middle of the bed was a stuffed cat. It was tan, with red eyes, and it had two tails. Next to her bed was a nightstand made out of pine wood, on top of that there was a clock. Across from her bed there was a window with pink curtains that were decorated with Sakura petals. In front of the window there was a desk, and on top of the desk there was a computer, stereo, and some school books. Next to the desk was a bookshelf with different types of books on it. There was also a TV stand with a small TV on it. Her dresser was next to the door, and like the nightstand, it was also made out of pine. After Sango had finished putting her things away, she left her room, and went back downstairs. She saw Kokahu waiting by the door for her.

"I'll leave a note for Dad, and then we can go," Sango said as she went into the kitchen

"Okay," Kohaku said as he waited patiently for Sango.

A few minutes later, Sango came back and the two walked out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

It wasn't very long before Sango and Kokahu made it to Kagome's house. They walked up to the door, knocked, and then waited for it to open. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sango and Kohaku," she said, as she let them in

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said. "Kohaku has everything he needs. I left our Dad a note telling him where Kokahu is. I have plans tonight, so I won't be home until later. If you need anything, please call me on my cell."

"All right dear, I will," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Kokahu, I want you to be good, and listen to Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said to her brother.

"Don't worry sis, I will," Kohaku said to her.

"Bye, Kohaku," Sango said, smiling. "Mrs. Higurashi, thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem Sango," Mrs. Higurashi replied, also smiling. "Have fun tonight."

"I will," she said as she walked to the door. "Bye."

"Bye" Mrs. Higurashi said as she shut the door.

Sango started walking back home, wondering if Kagome was okay. She was also wondering if Miroku would keep his word, and whether or not he would keep his hands to himself.

_What am I going to wear? _thought Sango. _It's not like it should matter; after all, it's only Miroku_.

Sango looked at her watch. It said 6 PM.

_Shit!_ thought Sango. _Miroku's gonna pick me up in an hour. I have to hurry!_ She ran the rest of the way home.

Once she got there, she ran up stairs, and looked through her closet. After a few minutes of searching, Sango found what she was looking for, and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Sango spent about 30 minutes in the bathroom. When she came out, she was fully dressed. All she had to do now was put her makeup on and wait for Miroku.

Just as Sango finished doing her hair, there was a knock at the door. She went downstairs and opened the door. There stood Miroku with a bouquet of yellow lilies in his hand. He was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, a purple shirt with a black leather coat over it. His hair was in his usual ponytail, and he was wearing a pair of black boots. When Miroku saw Sango, his heart stopped. She was wearing a blue jean skirt that ended at her knees, a long-sleeved pink shirt with a white sweater over it. She was also wearing her hair down, and she had a pair of white sandals on.

"Good evening, Sango," Miroku said as he handed her the flowers. "These are for you. And might I add that you look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Miroku," Sango said as she took the flowers he was holding. "The flowers are lovely, and you look nice too."

Sango invited Miroku in, and she went to put the flowers in a vase. Once that was done, they walked out the door and shut it behind them.

"Where are we going, Miroku?" asked Sango

"I thought I'd let you decide," Miroku said with his charming smile, which made Sango blush.

"Why don't we go to the park?" asked Sango.

"Wouldn't we run into Inuyasha and Kagome if we went there?" asked Miroku, grinning.

"I know that **YOU** want to spy on them," replied Sango, "but I'm sure they aren't there." _I bet Kagome went to the lake_ thought Sango smiling to herself.

They continued to walk to the park. As they walked, Sango noticed Miroku's hand twitch. _He won't be able to keep his hands to himself much longer_, Sango thought. _Better enjoy it while it lasts… Wait a minute, where did that come from?_

Sango and Miroku made it to the park, and went over to a bench to sit down.

"It's a beautiful evening," Sango said as she looked up at the sky to see the sun setting in the distance.

"Yes, it is" Miroku responded, looking at Sango.

_Not as beautiful as you are, Sango_, he thought, still looking at Sango.

"Sango, do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Miroku.

"No, go ahead" she replied.

"Kagome hasn't told me how her dad died," Miroku said. "Could you tell me what happened? I promise that won't tell anyone, I swear."

Sango was quiet for a long time, trying to decide if she should tell him or not.

_He has the right to know, but it isn't my place to tell him. If Kagome finds out, she'll kill me_, thought Sango as she came to a decision.

"I'll tell you on one condition," Sango said looking a Miroku.

"What would that be, my dear Sango?" asked Miroku as he took Sango's hand in his own

"If Kagome finds out I told you, you tell her you made me," Sango said looking the other way with a blush on her face

"All right, it's a deal," he said as he let go of Sango's hand.

Sango was relieved, and a little disappointed. Once she was sure the blush was gone, she told Miroku what happened to Kagome's dad.

"Two years ago, Kagome's dad was injured in a car accident," Sango said as she looked at the ground "He passed away at the hospital the same night."

Miroku looked at Sango and noticed a tear roll down her cheek. He regretted asking her to tell him now.

"You were close to him, weren't you Sango?" asked Miroku

"Yes I was," Sango said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "He was like a father to me."

"I'm sorry Sango," Miroku said as he took Sango's hand into his own again. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, that's okay, Miroku," Sango said with a sad smile. "Mr. Higurashi's passing hurt all of us. I guess I forgot that it still hurts to talk about it sometimes."

Sensing the discomfort on this topic, Miroku decided to change the subject.

"How do you think you'll do on your paper, Sango?" he asked.

"I think I'll probably do well," Sango answered. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Miroku."

They were quiet for a little while, each enjoying the other's company. Sango looked at her watch, which said 8 PM. She was surprised that she was with Miroku for an hour.

"Miroku, it's getting late," Sango said. "I should be getting home now."

"All right, Sango," Miroku said as he and Sango stood up. "I'll walk you home."

"I'm sorry about this, Miroku," Sango said sadly.

"That's all right," Miroku said as he and Sango began walking towards the exit of the park. "Don't worry about it, Sango. Maybe next time, we could get the others to come."

Sango shivered a little because it had gotten a little colder. Miroku saw this and took off his coat. He put it over Sango's shoulders so that she could be warm. Sango looked at Miroku, she smiled to herself.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

_I feel bad that I had to cut our date short, but I'm glad that I took him up on his offer_ thought Sango.

_I didn't mean to upset you Sango. I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut_ Miroku thought as he looked at Sango.

Before they knew it, they had reached Sango's house. All the lights were off, which let Miroku and Sango know that no one was home. Sango was a little happy about this because she wouldn't have to tell her dad why she was upset.

"I had a good time, Sango. I only wish I hadn't upset you," Miroku said with somewhat of a smile.

"So did I Miroku," Sango replied. "Don't worry I'll be all right. I only hope Kags doesn't call me until tomorrow."

"Why's that?" asked Miroku

"She knows me like a book, so she'll know when something's wrong, and then I'll have to tell her about it." Sango said.

"Oh, I understand," Miroku answered. "Good night Sango, I'll see you tomorrow." He then kissed her cheek, which left Sango in shock.

Sango put her hand to her cheek, smiled, and walked into her house. She then went in the kitchen to change the note she had left for her dad. Once that was done, she made her way upstairs to her room. Sango then changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. Her last thought was of Miroku before she drifted off to dreamland.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, another chapter done. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I don't think it's my best one. Let me know what you think. R&R

-Inuyasha05


	16. Truth about the new moon & the Question

The Truth about the New Moon and the Question

Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Remember that this is still the same day, this takes place after Miroku dropped Sango off

-Inuyasha05

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome still did not understand what Inuyasha had meant when he had dropped her off earlier.

_I'll guess I'll find out when I go over to his house, _Kagome thought as she walked into her home.

"Hello, Kagome," her mom greeted.

"Hi, Mom," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's okay, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at her daughter with a smile,

"I know what happened at school today."

"You do?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes I do," she answered. "Sango called and told me."

"I see," Kagome replied.

Kagome was quiet for a few minutes talking in what her mom just said before she continued speaking.

"Mom, Inuyasha wants me to come over to his house. He told me that he has something to tell me," Kagome said looking at her mom with a shy smile.

"I see. Well, you can go talk to him if you want to, but Rin wants to talk to you first."

"Where is Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She's in her room."

"Thanks," Kagome said as she walked up the stairs.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Higurashi called to her.

Kagome went to Rin's room, and knocked on her door. When she heard Rin say "Come in," she walked in and closed the door behind her. Kagome then saw Rin sitting on her bed, looking troubled about something.

"Rin, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kagome.

"Sesshormaru," she replied.

"What about him?" Kagome asked, looking at her cousin questioningly.

"Well…I…uh…" was all that Rin could say as she stared down at the floor.

"You love him, don't you?" inquired Kagome. It was more of a statement than a question.

Rin turned a bright shade of red and stayed quiet for a little bit. When she thought her blush was gone, she looked at Kagome and said, "Yeah I do, but I don't know if he feels the same about me."

"Rin there's only one way to find out, and that's to ask him."

"I can't do that," Rin said. "I'll look like a fool."

"I don't know what else to tell you, Rin," Kagome said, "but you're going to have to think this through. To be honest, I'd rather look like a fool then keep questioning myself about someone else's feelings."

Rin didn't say anything. She continued to stare at the ground. Kagome started to get impatient and said, "Rin I'm sorry, but I have to go. We'll talk about this later, but like I said before, you need to think this through."

"All right Kags," Rin replied with somewhat of a smile. "Thanks."

Kagome shook her head, and walked out of Rin's room. She then walked downstairs, said goodbye to her mom and brother – who had come downstairs from his room –, and walked out the door and made her way over to Inuyasha's house.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was up in his room pacing from one end to the other. The sun had set about an hour ago. He was getting nervous, and was afraid that Kagome would hate him for not telling her about this secret of his. When the sun had set, many of Inuyasha's features had changed. His hair was no longer silver; it had changed to midnight black; his dog ears had been replaced with human ears; his eyes changed to a violet color, and his claws had turned into human fingernails.

_What's taking her so long? She should've been here by now,_ thought Inuyasha as he walked to his window. He then saw Kagome walking down her driveway towards his house.

_Finally! I wonder what took her so long, _he thought as he watched Kagome walk up his driveway

With Kagome:

Kagome had just got to the door and knocked. She waited a few minutes before the door opened.

"Hello, Kagome," Mrs. Taisho said as she let Kagome in,

"Hello Mrs. Taisho," she answered. "Is Inuyasha home?"

"Yes, he is," Mrs. Taisho replied. "He's up in his room. It's the second door on the left." She pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she started towards the stairs.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Taisho replied as she watched Kagome walk up the stairs.

She smiled to herself, and walked into the kitchen. _I can tell she loves him for who his is, and I'm thankful for that, _Mrs. Taisho thought.

Kagome walked up the stairs. To her amazement, the hallway was very well decorated. The walls were lavender with white tile on the floor, and there were a few pictures that hung on the wall. Kagome took a quick look at the pictures. In them, she saw Inuyasha and Sesshormaru when they were kids, and a few pictures of Mrs. Taisho. There was one picture in particular that caught her eye. It was one of Mrs. Taisho, Inuyasha Sesshormaru, and another man. He looked a lot like Sesshormaru; the only difference was he had his hair in a high ponytail. Kagome figured it was their dad. She stared at the picture a little longer before she continued on her way to Inuyasha's room. She came to a wooden door and stopped, and then she knocked on it. When she heard Inuyasha say "Come in," she went into the room. Upon entering she couldn't see a thing because all the lights were off.

"Inuyasha? Where are you? I can't see a thing," Kagome said, feeling her way around.

"I'm on the bed, Kagome," he replied. "Follow my voice."

Kagome did as she was told and soon came in contact with a hand. She grabbed the hand and Inuyasha helped her sit down.

"Why are the lights off, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Because I have something to show you, and I wasn't sure how you'd react to it," Inuyasha said as he turned on his bedside lamp.

The light came on, and Kagome had to blink several times to get her sight adjusted. Once that was done, she looked at Inuyasha and was surprised at what she saw. There was Inuyasha, but he looked different. His appearance was no longer that of a half-demon, Instead, he looked like a human. His hair was black, he had violet eyes, his dog ears were gone, and so were his claws.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, surprised. "What happened to you?"

"This is what I wanted to show you Kagome," Inuyasha explained as he looked at Kagome I'm a half-demon, and all half-demons lose their demonic powers once a month and become human. My night happens to be the night of new moon."

"I see. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore," he replied, looking at the floor.

"Inuyasha, look at me," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. He didn't look up at her, and continued his staring contest with the floor. Kagome put her hands on the sides of his face to make him look at her.

"Inuyasha, I want you to listen to me, all right?" Kagome said in a serious tone. Inuyasha nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I don't care what you are, human, demon, or half demon," Kagome said with a warm, soft smile. "You are still Inuyasha, and I love you for who you are. Don't you ever forget that."

Inuyasha smiled back, and then pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Kagome," he said as he held her closer to him. "I love you too."

They parted from each other and smiled. Inuyasha decided it was time to give Kagome her gift. He got up from the bed, and walked over to his desk, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a velvet box with a red ribbon on it.

Kagome watched Inuyasha get up and walk over to his desk. She was confused as to why he doing this. She was even more confused when she saw him open the desk drawer and take something out of it

Inuyasha turned around and walked back over to Kagome with his hands behind his back. He sad down, and looked Kagome straight in her eyes.

"Kagome, I have something I want to give to you," Inuyasha said as he brought out his hands from behind his back.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes, and then she looked at what he was holding: a velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"I bought this a while back," Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome the box, "but I wanted to wait and give it to you now."

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to get me anything," she said as she took the box from him and examined it. "I don't have anything to give to you."

"You don't need to get me anything, Kagome," he said with a smile. "You're all I need."

Kagome smiled back and blushed. Then, she opened the box. What she saw surprised her. Inside the box was a gorgeous necklace. It had a double-heart pendant on it with two diamonds in the center. One was red, and the other was a golden color.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful," Kagome said, looking up from the necklace she had just been given. "… I don't know what to say."

"I'm glad you like it, Kagome," Inuyasha responded, smiling at Kagome. "Turn it over."

Kagome did as she was told, and turned it over. There was an engraving on the back of it which read:

_To Kagome, the one person who has shown me kindness, and stole my heart. I love you. Yours always, Inuyasha._

As Kagome was reading what was engraved she had tears running down her soft cheeks. She looked up at Inuyasha, and threw herself into his arms, knocking them both over. They landed on the floor with Kagome on the bottom and Inuyasha on top.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha. "This is without a doubt the best gift I have ever received."

"You're welcome, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he ran his human fingers down her soft cheek. "I'm glad you like it"

They stayed like that for a little while just staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha was getting closer and closer to Kagome. Moments later, they locked lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss for some much needed air, Inuyasha sat up in an Indian style position, Kagome did the same.

"Inuyasha, would you put my necklace on for me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Kagome handed the necklace to Inuyasha, turned around, and then lifted her hair so Inuyasha could put the necklace on. After he put the necklace on, he turned her around.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" asked Kagome.

"No there's nothing wrong, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand into his. "It's just that I have a question for you"

"What is it?" Kagome asked, getting a little worried,

Inuyasha saw this and said, "There's nothing to worry about."

This made Kagome feel a little better and she relaxed some.

"Kagome, would you go out with me?" he asked "You know be…my girlfriend."

Kagome didn't hastate to answer

"Yes Inuyasha," she replied, smiling. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Then she threw herself into his arms once again. Inuyasha knew she'd do that, so this time, he was prepared. He caught her in his arms, and hugged her to his chest.

It was getting late. Kagome knew she had to get home. Inuyasha knew this too, but they didn't want to let go of each other. It was like they were each other's lifeline or something. Finally, they let go of each other.

"It's getting late, Inuyasha," Kagome said, sounding kind of sad. "I'd better head home. We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome got up off the floor. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"I'd like that, Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha. "But don't forget, tomorrow is also Rin's first day."

"I haven't forgotten about that, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, laughing. "I'll pick both of you up. How does that sound?"

"That would be great," she replied, also laughing.

Inuyasha walked Kagome to his bedroom door and said, "Normally, I'd walk you down to the front door, Kagome, but I don't like to leave my room on this night."

"That's okay," Kagome said. "I understand completely."

Inuyasha then kissed Kagome on the lips and said, "Good night Kags. I love you."

"Good night Inu," Kagome answered, smiling. "I love you too." Then she walked out of his room.

By now, everyone else in the Taisho household was asleep, so Kagome showed herself out and went home.

Inuyasha had a big smile on his face as he lay down on his bed. He turned off the light, and turned toward his window. His last thought before he fell asleep was, _Finally, I have the woman of my dreams._

With Kagome:

Kagome had just gotten home. She had to be quiet because the rest of the family was asleep. Kagome quietly walked up the stairs, and into her room. Once she was in her room she changed into her night clothes, and lay down on her bed.

_I can't believe it, Inuyasha and I are now dating. _Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep._ I haven't been this happy in a long time. I don't know if he was sent by some other power, but I'm glad that he was brought into my life._

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know it then, but something amazing was going to happen to them very soon. However, despite this, times of despair lay ahead for them as well…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it's one of my best ones yet! R&R. Look for the next chapter in a few days

-Inuyasha05


	17. Rin's frist day trouble and the Truth

Rin's First Day, Trouble, and the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend went by fast; nothing interesting happened. Everyone stayed home to study or get their homework done. Eventually, Monday morning came around, and that marked Rin's first day at Shikon High. Rin was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Kagome downstairs with her mom and brother.

"Kagome did you get all of your homework done?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah mom, I did," she replied. "My history paper is due today. I even had Rin do a paper on the Shikon No Tama, so she wouldn't have to do one later."

"That was nice of you, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled at Kagome. "I hope you both do well."

"Yeah, me too," she said.

"Mom, when is Gramps going to be back?" asked Sota.

"Tomorrow, dear" she replied.

_Gramps isn't going to like me dating Inuyasha, _Kagome thought._ I don't care, he'll just have to get used to it._

Rin came downstairs wearing blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of low heeled boots. Kagome wearing a pair of black hip huggers, a blue tee-shirt that had "Bad Ass" across the front in white letters, and a pair of low-heeled boots. Both Rin and Kagome were wearing their hair down. Rin looked at her aunt and noticed she was wearing a long green skirt, a white blouse, and a pair of flat white shoes. She also had her brown hair up in a neat bun. Rin also looked at Sota and saw that he was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a grey tee-shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Good morning, Rin," Mrs. Higurashi said to her niece. "How are you?"

"Good morning, Aunt Keiko," she replied. "I'm just fine, but I'm a little nervous." "Don't worry, dear," her aunt said with a smile on her face. "I made sure that you were enrolled in all of Kagome's classes."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sota got up and answered it. It was Inuyasha. He was wearing a pair of red jeans and a black muscle shirt. He was wearing his hair down, and he had a pair of black Nikes on.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Sota greeted.

"Hey there, squirt," he replied.

Sota and Inuyasha waked into the kitchen. Inuyasha saw Kagome and Rin sitting at the table. Mrs. Higurashi was at the sink cleaning the dishes from breakfast. She turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi," he replied.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think you could help me practice later?" Sota asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Sure," he said. Inuyasha then grabbed Sota and gave him a noggie.

"Hey!" Sota said as he tried to escape Inuyasha's grasp.

Inuyasha let Sota go, and then he looked at Kagome and Rin.

"You girls ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," they said together.

"All right, let's go," he said.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. Goodbye, girls," Mrs. Higurashi said, waving as they left the kitchen.

"Bye," they said together.

"Sota, you better get going too, or you'll be late" Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at her son

"Right," Sota said. "Bye, Mom," He then ran out of the house.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin were now walking to school. Rin was still a little nervous about going, and although she tried to hide it, she knew that she couldn't hide anything from Inuyasha.

"Rin, why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"I don't really know why, Inuyasha," she replied looking at the ground. "I guess I'm afraid I won't fit in or something."

"Don't worry so much, you'll fit in just fine. Besides, if they don't like you, then they can just kiss your ass," Inuyasha said, patting Rin on the back.

"He's right, you know," added Kagome.

Rin started feeling a little better, but she was still somewhat nervous. A few minutes later, they reached the school and spotted Miroku and Sango sitting on the front steps.

"Hey, guys!" Sango yelled waving at the trio.

"Hey yourselves," Inuyasha said as he and the girls walked up to them.

"What classes do you have, Rin?" Sango asked.

"The same classes as Kagome," she replied.

"That's great! You're in our classes too," Sango said, smiling.

Miroku took this moment to try and grope Rin, but Sango caught sight of this and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Sango what was that for!" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.

"You very well know what it was for, you pervert," Sango stated, glaring at Miroku.

Rin looked at them with a confused expression on her face. Kagome noticed this and said, "You have to watch out for Miroku sometimes, Rin; he's a bit of a pervert," Then she glared at Miroku.

"I resent that remark," Miroku said. Frowning. "I'm no pervert"

"Thanks for the tip, Kags," Rin replied, watching Miroku. "I'll keep an eye on him"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a scent he didn't like. He started growling, and was looking in the direction the scent was coming from. The others noticed this, and wondered what had Inuyasha on edge. They soon got the answer they were looking for when they seen Koga and Ayame. Not too far behind them was Kikyo. Ayame spotted Kagome and the others and waved at them, but she noticed that there was one girl with them that she didn't recognize. Koga noticed this as well. Kikyo also noticed this, and decided to see if she could persuade this new girl to and join her group. She decided that it would be best if she got there first, so she ran the rest of the way there.

Kagome then noticed Ayame, Kouga, and Kikyo headed in their direction.

_I wonder what Kikyo wants?_ _Ayame, however, looks happy about something, _Kagome thought as she watched Kikyo run up to them.

Ayame saw this, grabbed Koga by the hand, and also ran up to Kagome and the others.

"Hey Inu-baby, have you finally decided to be with a real woman?" asked Kikyo as she tried to hug Inuyasha around the waist.

Inuyasha saw this coming, grabbed Kagome, and pulled her into his arms. Kagome smiled at this, and so did the others. The only ones who didn't were Kikyo and Koga.

_He better not hurt her,_ Koga thought, staring at the new couple.

"Yes Kikyo I have, and her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. She hugged him right back.

"That's nice," Kikyo said in a fake sweet tone with a matching smile.

Kikyo then looked at the new girl.

_I know her from somewhere,_ she thought._ But where?_

"Hello, I'm Kikyo," she said looking at the new girl. "I see you're new here, so you might want to choose your friends carefully…"

"Hi, I'm Rin. What do you mean by 'choose my friends carefully?'" she asked.

"All I'm saying is that these people you're with right now are a bunch of losers, aside from Inuyasha," Kikyo said looking at the people in question.

Inuyasha and the others were getting very upset by what Kikyo was saying, but they never got the chance to voice their opinions because Rin did it for them.

"Who do you think you are?" Rin asked "These people are not losers. They are my friends. And on top of that, Kagome is my cousin. So if I were you, I'd watch what I was saying."

Kikyo was surprised at what Rin said. She didn't know what to think. Kagome was also surprised by Rin's actions. She knew that Rin had a temper, but she didn't know what Rin was capable of.

"You mean to tell me you're related to that bitch," Kikyo stated.

That did it. Rin was pissed now. No one disrespects her family and gets away with it. She looked at Kikyo with hard eyes and said through clenched teeth, "I told you to watch what you were saying."

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot?" taunted Kikyo.

Rin said nothing and continued to glare at Kikyo. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were getting worried abut what was taking place. They were afraid that Rin would get hurt. Kouga and Ayame didn't know what to think as they watched the scene unfold.

"What's the matter? Afraid to say anything? You know, your cousin is nothing but a boyfriend-stealing slut," Kikyo said, again taunting Rin.

Kikyo wanted to see what Rin was capable of, and she knew she was pushing all the right buttons with what she was saying.

With that said, Rin back-handed Kikyo across the face. She had anger and hatred burning in her brown eyes.

"Listen Kikyo, from what Kagome has told me about you, you're nothing but a spoiled child," Rin said

"Child! Who are you calling a child!" Kikyo yelled

"I don't see anyone else standing in front of me. Do you?" Rin stated.

Everyone was again surprised by this, and it looked like Rin and Kikyo weren't done yet.

Kikyo was livid with anger as she ran at Rin. She tried to hit her in the face, but Rin stepped aside, which caused Kikyo to miss.

The other students at Shikon High saw what was going on, and stopped what they were doing. There were whispers of "What's going on?" and "Who's the new girl?" Ayame looked at Kagome, confused by what was happening. Kagome didn't notice Ayame looking at her; she was busy watching Rin and Kikyo.

"Kagome? You never mentioned you had a cousin?" stated Ayame.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that. Rin just moved back into town a few weeks ago," Kagome said, and then turned back to watch Rin and Kikyo.

Inuyasha then picked up two other scents. He was starting to get worried.

_That's Kagura and Kanna, _Inuyasha thought as he glanced at Kagome. _This isn't going to be pretty, especially when Kagome finds out that they're on their way here. She's going to be mad._

Rin and Kikyo continued to argue, just then Kagura and Kanna walked up to the group. Kagura was wearing a white dress with red flowers on it, and she had her black hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had some feathers in her hair, and she was carrying a fan. Kanna was wearing a white dress and white shoes, and she was wearing her hair down. In here hand, she was carrying a mirror.

Kagome saw them, and feeling of both anger and worry overcame her.

_What are they doing here?_ She thought.

Rin spotted Kagura and Kanna. She was surprised to see them, but she hid it because she was really mad now.

"Kagura, Kanna, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Hello Rin. Long time no see," Kagura replied, smiling evilly at Rin.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga were confused and surprised. They were confused because they didn't know what was going on, and they were surprised that Rin knew Kagura and Kanna.

"Rin, you know them?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, I do" she replied.

Kikyo was also surprised at this and said, "How do you know each other?"

"That's none of your business, Kikyo" Rin said glaring at her.

"Rin I'm surprised you didn't tell your little friends that we knew each other," Kagura stated.

Just when Rin was going to say something back to Kagura, the bell rang, letting the students know that it was time for class.

Their first class was math with Mrs. Young. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga walked in the room then took their seats. Kagome looked at Rin and asked, "Rin, how do you know Kagura and Kanna?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, Kags. I'll tell you later," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Okay," Kagome answered in a worried tone.

Mrs. Young then walked into the room. She was wearing a plain red dress that went just past her knees, matching shoes, and she had her hair up in a neat bun.

"Good morning, class" Mrs. Young said as she surveyed her students.

"Good morning," the class replied.

Mrs. Young got a good look at her students, and spotted someone unfamiliar.

"I see we have a new student today," she said. "Would you please come up here and introduce yourself to the class?"

Rin got up from her seat, and walked to the front of the class. She bowed to the teacher, and then turned to face the students.

"My name is Rin Takahashi," she said.

"Hello Rin, my name is Mrs. Young," Mrs. Young replied, looking at Rin. "You may take your seat now."

Rin bowed once more, and then went back to her seat.

"All right. I have an assignment for you," Mrs. Young said, "and it is due at the end of class. However, you will also have homework." The students groaned at this, but listened as Mrs. Young continued. "Now then, I want you to get in groups of four, and open your books to pages 336 and 337. I want you to do the even numbers for your assignment; your homework will be to do to the odd numbers," Mrs. Young said as she wrote both assignments on the blackboard. "It's due at the end of the week."

The students got into groups of four. Miroku and Sango talked and decided that Sango would be in Kagome's group and he would be in Koga's group.

Sango went to her group and Miroku went to his. They turned their desks around so that they could see each other, and then opened their books to do their work.

Rin was doing her work quietly. She was still mad about what happened earlier, but she was mostly upset abut Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha was doing his work and talking to Kagome and Sango about a problem when he caught the scent of salt. He looked over at Rin, and seen that she was upset about something.

"Rin, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, Inuyasha," she replied. "Thank you for asking."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sango with a confused look on his face. Kagome and Sango shrugged their shoulders, and continued their work. A little later, the bell rang, signifying that class was over. They turned in their assignments, and headed to their next class, history.

Inuyasha and the others had the same classes together. The only ones that didn't have the same classes were Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. Unfortunately for them, they all had history, gym, and lunch together. Rin was quiet. She was thinking abut something, but no one knew what it was. The seven friends then entered their history class. Ayame looked at Rin and smiled.

"I'm sorry Rin," she said, "but I don't think we've met. My name is Ayame, and this is my boyfriend, Koga." She then pointed to herself and Koga.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Rin replied with a fake smile.

Everyone seemed to know it was a fake smile, but they didn't say anything. Mr. Hickman then walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt, and a pair of black shoes. He looked at his students and noticed that there was a new student among them.

"Well, looks like we're quite popular this year," Mr. Hickman said. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Rin did as she was told. She stood up and introduced herself again.

"My name is Rin Takahashi." she said, and then sat down.

"Thank you Rin. Now, I believe that I gave you all an assignment last week," Mr. Hickman said to his class. Rin, you will have to do an essay on the Shikon No Tama. Your paper will be due next week. As for the rest of you, please hand in your papers."

The students did as they were told, and handed in their papers. Mr. Hickman looked through the papers, and was surprised that Rin had handed one in. Rin noticed this, and raised her hand. Mr. Hickman nodded his head, and Rin stood up.

"Kagome told me abut the assignment when I moved into town, Mr. Hickman," she said. "She also helped me with it." Rin then sat down.

"I see," Mr. Hickman said as he put the students' papers down on his desk He then faced the class.

"I don't have anything for you to do today, but I want you to study," he said. "We will be having a test on the Shikon No Tama on Friday. You may talk amongst yourselves quietly, if you wish." Mr. Hickman then down and began to grade the essays.

The students were glad they didn't have to do any work, but they were disappointed about having a test at the end of the week.

Kagome was getting worried about Rin, and she wanted to know how she knew Kagura and Kanna. Suddenly Kagome remembered something important.

"Rin, how is Kane doing?" she asked.

"Who's Kane?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga were wondering the same thing. Even though Ayame and Kouga didn't know Rin very well, they considered Rin as a friend.

Rin was surprised at the question, and didn't say anything for a long time. Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga caught the sent of salt. They knew something was wrong, but they didn't say a thing. Rin looked out the window for a few minutes, then in a soft voice. She said,

"He died."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed; surprised at what Rin had said.

"My brother Kane died about three weeks ago," Rin replied sadly. "It happened shortly before I moved back into town. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Kags. I thought it'd be best not to say anything about it."

"How did it happen?" Kagome asked sadly.

Again Rin was quiet, but this time she didn't say anything. She glanced around the room, and spotted Kagura and Kanna. No one else noticed this, though. Kagome wanted answers to how her cousin Kane had died. She was going to say something when Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and shook his head no. He then looked over in Rin's direction, making Kagome do the same. Kagome looked at Rin, and noticed that she had a sad but angry look on her face. She knew now was not the time to ask the questions she wanted, so she decided to wait until later.

_How am I suppose to tell her what happened to Kane? _Rin thought sadly._ How am I going to tell Aunt Keiko and Sota? My brother Kane was… He didn't do anything to deserve this. Mom didn't even care; she was too busy trying to get rid of me to notice that her only son had died._

Rin looked up from her desk and noticed someone coming towards her. She didn't like this at all, and she was getting angry.

"Rin?" Kagura said.

"What the hell do you want Kagura?" Rin asked angrily.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing," Kagura replied. "After all, we _are _friends, aren't we?"

"You're no friend of mine," Rin said, glaring at Kagura. "Leave me alone."

Kagome and the others knew something wasn't right by the sound of Rin's voice. She decided to put a stop to what was going on.

"Kagura, why don't you go back over to where you're wanted?" Kagome said starring hard at Kagura.

"I would, but I don't want to right now." she replied.

Kagura decided to say something that she knew would upset Rin. What she was going to say was also a message she was told to deliver once she ran into Rin. What she didn't know was that Rin and Kagome were related and what Kagura would say would affect them both.

"Rin, Naraku told me to tell you hello, and he wanted to know to know how it felt to lose your only brother," Kagura said with an evil smile on her face.

_Who's Naraku?_ Thought Ayame, Kouga, and Sango.

_Naraku? Why does that name sound familiar?_ Inuyasha thought.

_Naraku is the one who cursed my father and grandfather with the wind tunnel. No one knows about this, not even Inuyasha,_ Miroku thought, tightening his right hand into a fist.

Rin and Kagome were really mad. Kagura didn't expect what happened next. Both Rin and Kagome stood up. It was easy to see that Kagome was mad because once again, her body was surrounded by a bright blue glow; and indication that her miko powers were firing up. Rin was just as angry; so angry that some thought they saw fire burning behind her.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked with anger in her voice.

Rin was too deep in thought to hear what Kagome had said. She was thinking of the day that Naraku had killed her brother.

(Have a tissue handy, this part of the story may get a little sad)

Flashback

It was a nice sunny day. Rin and Kane were walking to the park. Rin was wearing a pair of red pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of white sandals. Kane was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black muscle shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Kane had short black hair that was always slicked back, and he had brown eyes just like Rin's. As they walked, they talked about school and a variety of other things. Finally, Rin and Kane reached the park and went to the swings.

"Rin, how do you think Kagome is?" Kane asked.

"I talked to Aunt Keiko, and she said that Kagome's doing better, but she's still distant with everyone," she replied.

"Well maybe it's going to take a lot more than what Kagome has," Kane said with a said smile. Maybe she needs help with healing her heart."

"Maybe you're right. It'd be nice to have the old Kags back." Rin responded, also with a sad smile.

"Yeah, it would," Kane agreed.

Suddenly, three people showed up; two girls and a young man. The boy was dressed entirely in black. He had black hair that went to the middle of his back, and he had red eyes. The older girl was wearing a white dress with red flowers on it, and she had a few feathers in her black hair, which was up in a ponytail. She was carrying a fan, and she also had red eyes. The younger girl was wearing a plain white dress. She had white hair and black eyes, and she was carrying a mirror of some kind. The three of them stopped in front of Rin and Kane.

"Hello, Rin and Kane," the young man said, smiling evilly at them.

"What do you want?" Kane asked as he and Rin stood up.

"Nothing really, I thought I'd do everyone a favor by getting rid of you." he said, laughing.

That laugh sent chills down Kane and Rin's back. They could tell that this guy wasn't one to mess around with.

"What do you mean 'get rid of him?'" Rin asked, trying to sound brave.

"You'll find out soon enough," the older girl said.

With that said Naraku, took out a gun and pointed it at Rin and Kane. Kane grabbed Rin, and put her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Naraku, what did I ever do to you?" Kane asked staring at Naraku.

"Nothing. I just don't like you, and I like to see people suffer," he replied. Then, he shot Kane in the chest.

"Kane!" Rin yelled dropping down beside her brother with tears running down her cheeks.

"How sweet, little sister trying to help her big brother. Come, Kagura, Kanna." Naraku said as he, Kagura and Kanna turned around and left.

Before they were out of hearing range, Rin yelled.

"Naraku! I'll get you for this!"

Rin looked at her brother. She saw that he was still breathing, but he had lost a lot of blood.

"Kane, hold on. Don't you die on me," Rin cried, pleading to her brother.

"I'm sorry Rin… I love you… Tell Kags and the others that…. I love them…" he stopped to catch his breath, and then reached into his chest and pulled the bulled that Naraku shot, and handed it to Rin.

"Keep this…" he said to his sister. "One day you'll… need… it."

Rin took the bloody bullet from her brother, and held it tightly in her hand. She used the other hand to hold her brother's hand.

"Kane, please don't leave me. You're all I have," Rin said with tears running down her face.

"No I'm not Rin… You have Kagome… Aunt Keiko… Sota… and Gramps…. I don't want to leave you, but I have to…. Be strong for me, and don't….let anyone get you down… I… love…y-you….

Those were Kane's last words to Rin, and then he died.

"Kane…Kane…KANE!" Rin yelled. She then threw herself across his body and cried.

End Flashback

Inuyasha felt that had to do something and fast before someone got hurt.

"Kagura, leave now!" Inuyasha said with anger in his voice.

Kagura just smiled at them and walked away. Rin said nothing as she walked out of the room with Kagome following. Inuyasha tried to go after them, but was stopped by Sango and Miroku

"Let them be for now Inuyasha. They need to talk," Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha

"But…" he started, but was interrupted by Sango.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha," Sango said. "Kagome and Rin need time to talk. We'll talk to them later."

Miroku went up to Mr. Hickman and told him the reason why Kagome and Rin left, he said it was alright, and then Miroku went back over to Inuyasha and the others and waited for the bell to ring.

"After class we'll go look for Rin and Kagome," Miroku stated as he looked out the window. I don't think they'll want to go to our last class after what just happened."

Inuyasha and Sango agreed to this, and waited for the bell to ring.

_I hope Kagome is alright,_ Inuyasha thought worriedly as he looked towards the door.

With Kagome and Rin:

Rin was walking down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Kagome was walking behind Rin when she said, "Rin, why don't we go to the gym? There's no one there right now."

"No," she replied walking, towards the school's front door. "I want to get out of here." "Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked catching up to Rin.

"To the park," Rin answered, calming down a bit. "More specifically, to that tree we always went to as kids."

Kagome agreed to go with her cousin, and they walked to the park in silence. Once they got there, they headed to the Sakura tree. Rin walked up to the tree, and put her hand on the bark.

"You know, this is the very tree where my parents met," Rin said as she ran her hand down the bark of the Sakura tree. "It's the same tree that helped Kane and me when Dad died. It's funny how one tree can hold this much value to someone."

"Rin, what happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

"We were at the park on the swings, when these three people walked up. They were Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku… Rin started, and then she sad down next to Kagome, and looked at the ground.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"Naraku said that he'd do everyone a favor, and get rid of Kane," Rin said. "My brother had never done anything to Naraku, but for some reason, Naraku didn't like my brother. He then pulled out a gun and shot Kane in the heart…" Once she had finished she broke down in tears.

Kagome took all this information in, and then she too started crying. Kagome pulled Rin into her arms, and they cried together.

With Inuyasha and the others:

Inuyasha and the others were still waiting for the bell to ring. Suddenly, Inuyasha got an idea. He looked around the room, and saw that no one was looking. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. The phone rang twice before Sesshormaru picked up.

(S Sesshormaru, I Inuyasha)

S - Hello?

I - Sessho, it's Inuyasha. I need you to do something for me.

S - Why would I do something for you?

I - Because this involves Rin.

S - …

I - Hey! Are you still there?

S - Yes, I am. What has happened?

I - To be honest, I'm really not sure. Kagura just walked up and said 'Naraku wanted to know how it felt to lose your brother.'

S - Naraku? Where have I heard that name before?

I - I don't know, but it does sound familiar.

S - What do you want me to do?

I - Kagome and Rin left class. I'm sure they aren't here anymore. Could you go by the park and see if they're there? They would be at the old Sakura tree.

S - What do you want me to do once I find them?

I - Call me and let me know.

S - All right, but I'm not doing this for you Inuyasha. I'm doing this for myself.

I - Sure you are. Thanks.

Click.

Inuyasha hung up his phone and put it away. He then looked at Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga.

"What was that all about?" asked Sango.

"I asked Sesshormaru to see if he could find Kagome and Rin." he replied.

"Why'd you do that? I bet they're still in the school." Kouga said smirking at Inuyasha.

"I may not know Rin very well, but I do know Kagome. After what just happened, I'm sure they wouldn't want to stay here." he replied.

Sango and Miroku agreed. Ayame wasn't sure what to say so she stayed silent.

With Sesshormaru:

Sesshormaru had just hung up his phone, and headed downstairs to get his car keys. Once he got downstairs, he saw his stepmother sitting at the table drinking tea. She was wearing a lavender dress with white shoes, and she had her hair up in a neat bun.

"I'm going out for a little while," Sesshormaru said to her, grabbing his car keys.

If you need anything, call me on my cell."

"All right, dear," she replied.

Sesshormaru walked out of the house to his white BMW. He got in, started the car, and drove off towards the park.

_Naraku... _he thought as he drove down the street. _Where have I heard that name before?_

His thoughts were interrupted because he spotted the park. Sesshormaru parked his car, got out, and then went into the park. He caught the scent of salt, and suddenly his chest started to hurt.

_Why do I feel as if my heart is being ripped out?_ He thought as he followed the scent to a tree, where he saw two girls holding each other and crying.

_Is this the reason why I am feeling like this?_ Sesshormaru thought as he watched the two girls. Sesshormaru suddenly recognized as the two girls as Rin and Kagome. He took out his phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

With Inuyasha and the others:

The bell was about to ring in a few minutes, and Inuyasha was starting to get worried.

_What's taking him so long?_ Inuyasha thought as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, he'll call." Miroku said trying to reassure his friend.

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha. You just need to wait a bit longer," Sango said also trying to reassure her worried friend.

"Sango, Koga and I have to go to our next class after this. Could you let us know if Kags and Rin are okay?" Ayame asked, looking at Sango.

"Sure, Ayame," she replied.

Inuyasha's leg then started to vibrate. He had his phone set to vibrate so he wouldn't get it taken away by any teachers. He looked around quickly, and noticed that once again no one was watching. He took out his phone and answered.

(I Inuyasha, S Sesshormaru)

I - Sessho?

S - Do not call me that.

I - Did you find them?

S - Yes, they are at the park under the Sakura tree. I will wait for you to get here before I leave.

I - Thanks.

Click.

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled. He then got up.

Miroku and Sango did the same. Once they all had gotten to the door, Sango asked, "Where are they Inuyasha?"

"They're at the park." he replied.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Miroku asked as he Inuyasha, and Sango ran out of the room.

"You can if you want," Inuyasha replied.

With that said, Inuyasha took off running down the hall with Sango and Miroku right behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go another chapter! Let me know what you think! R&R

Thankx,

Inuyasha05


	18. The truth and Remembering

The Truth and Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone

Enjoy the chapter!

-Inuyasha05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshormaru continued to watch Rin and Kagome from a safe distance. He didn't want himself to be seen just yet.

_Maybe I should stick around and see what I can find out about Naraku, _Sesshormaru thought. _There has to be a reason why his name sounds so familiar to me._

With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku:

The three friends were running down the street towards the park. Inuyasha knew Kagome was upset, and he needed to get to her, and fast. Sango and Miroku were also worried about their friends, but they also wanted to know what Naraku had done to Rin's brother. Although they had no idea what had happened, they knew that whatever it was had to be bad.

With Kagome and Rin:

Kagome looked up at the sky and let out a sad sigh. She and her cousin just sat there looking down at the ground or up at the sky. Neither of them said a word because they were both lost in their own thoughts.

_Mom's going to be heartbroken when she finds out about Kane, _Kagome thought sadly. _Why on Earth would someone do something like this?_

Rin was still upset, but she had calmed down a bit. That was until she remembered what Kane's last words were.

_I'm sorry Rin. Tell Kagome and the others I love them,_ Kane had said to Rin

Rin started crying again. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around her crying cousin. Kagome was on the verge of tears again, but she didn't let them fall. She had to be strong for Rin.

"Kagome," Rin said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What is it, Rin?" she asked.

"Kane wanted me to tell you something," she said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"He wanted me to tell you, that he loved you and everyone else," Rin said. Once again, she started to cry.

Hearing this also made Kagome break down. They both had tears streaming down their cheeks.

With Sesshormaru:

Sesshormaru was able to hear what Rin had said because of his strong demonic sense of hearing, and he was confused. He wanted to know who this Kane person was. Once again his chest started throbbing, and he desperately wanted to know why he was feeling like this.

With Inuyasha and the Others:

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had just reached the park entrance. Inuyasha spotted Sesshormaru's car, and he also caught his scent. Inuyasha then began to follow his half-brother's scent, with Sango and Miroku right behind him. After a few minutes of walking, Inuyasha spotted Sesshormaru. The three of them went over to where he was.

"Hello, Sesshormaru," Miroku said.

Sesshormaru said nothing.

"How long have they been like that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Rin and Kagome.

"They have been like that since I got off the phone with you," he stated.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched the scene in front of them for a few minutes, after which Sesshormaru spoke.

"Inuyasha and I will go first," Sesshormaru said as he started walking towards the girls.

"You two stay here."

Miroku and Sango started to disagree, but they were stopped by Inuyasha.

"He's right, guys," Inuyasha said as he followed his half-brother. "I'll call you over once we get them calmed down."

Sango and Miroku didn't say anything as they watched the two brothers go over to their friends.

With Kagome and Rin:

The two cousins were still holding each other crying, unaware that they were being approached by someone. Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Kagome, Rin?"

Kagome and Rin looked up to see Inuyasha and Sesshormaru. Kagome let go of Rin, got up, and threw her arms around Inuyasha. Rin did the same to Sesshormaru. He was surprised at this, and his chest started hurting again.

_Why am I feeling like this?_ He thought as he put his arms around Rin._ Is it because I have feelings for Rin?_

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the woman he loved.

Kagome had calmed down now that Inuyasha was there. Rin was also calmed down because Sesshormaru was there. Kagome started to answer Inuyasha's question, but she was stopped by Sesshormaru.

"We should let your other friends hear this as well," he said looking from the girl in his arms to Kagome, and then in the direction where their friends were. "They are worried."

Inuyasha wanted answers, but Sesshormaru was right. Inuyasha looked in the direction of his friends, and waved to them.

With Sango and Miroku:

"I hope we did the right thing," Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha and Sesshormaru walk over to Rin and Kagome.

"We did, Miroku," Sango replied also watching Inuyasha and Sesshormaru. "Kagome and "Rin need to be calm when they tell us what has happened."

Suddenly, they saw Inuyasha wave at them. This was the signal for them to go over to the group. Miroku and Sango started to run over to the others.

With Inuyasha and the Others:

Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku running up to them. He was wondering what Kagome and Rin were going to say. Sesshormaru was wondering the same thing. He also wanted to know why he was feeling the way he did around Rin.

Sango and Miroku had just reached the group. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's arms to give Sango a quick hug. Sango quickly returned the favor. Kagome then went back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Rin, what happened?" asked Sango looking from Kagome to Rin.

"Let's sit down, and we'll explain" she replied.

Once everyone was seated, Rin told them about Kane, and how he was killed. With Inuyasha and Sesshormaru being there, Kagome and Rin didn't shed very many tears. After the explaining was done, Sango voiced her opinion.

"Why would this Naraku person kill your brother for no reason?" she asked Rin.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," Kagome stated.

Miroku thought it was time to tell everyone the truth about his secret. He looked at his hand for a minute. Sango noticed this and asked, "Miroku is something wrong?"

"I know Naraku," he said still looking at his hand, "but not personally."

"How do you know Naraku?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Naraku put a curse on my family," Miroku said looking up at the sky. "Every male would have this hole in their right hand called the Wind Tunnel. The curse can only be lifted when Naraku is destroyed. Otherwise, I'll face the same fate as my father and grandfather."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't want to get anyone involved in my problems," Miroku said as he looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"What happened to your father?" asked Rin.

Sesshormaru had been listening to what was being said, and had a question of his own. He would wait until Rin's question was answered before asking his question.

"He was sucked into his own wind tunnel, just like his father before him," Miroku replied.

"Rin, what does this Naraku person look like?" asked Sesshormaru.

"Well, he has long, black hair, and red eyes," she replied.

_Red eyes?_ Sesshormaru thought, trying to remember something. Inuyasha was also trying to remember something as well, but both brothers were having a hard time doing this.

Everyone was quiet for a long while. No one knew what to say. Suddenly, Sesshormaru remembered something.

"Inuyasha," Sesshormaru said, looking in his brother's direction. "I know why we know this Naraku person."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he killed our father two years ago," Sesshormaru replied, looking at Inuyasha.

_Two years ago? That's when my dad died,_ Kagome thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshormaru. Sesshormaru nodded telling him it was okay to tell their story.

"Our father died in a car accident, but it was no accident," Inuyasha said. "Someone killed him."

Sesshormaru nodded his head and continued.

"We went to the site of the accident, and I sensed that someone else was there. I looked around the area, and I saw a pair of red eyes, no doubt belonging to someone who was standing nearby. I walked over to where this person was. He told me his name before he disappeared. He said his name was Naraku."

"Our dad wasn't the only one involved in the accident," Inuyasha said. "There was someone else as well. I don't know who he was, but he was in a blue Ford Explorer."

Kagome suddenly stiffened at the mention of a blue explorer. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_My dad was murdered? _Kagome thought sadly. _Why?_

Inuyasha, Sesshormaru, Sango, and Miroku looked at Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshormaru knew Kagome was upset, and surprised at something; but they didn't know what it was. Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome what was wrong, but before he could do that, Kagome spoke.

"The other person was my dad," Kagome replied quietly.

"What!" everyone else exclaimed. Sesshormaru didn't say anything. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow at what he had just heard.

"My dad drove a blue Explorer," Kagome said sadly. "The report that was made said that the brakes failed."

Inuyasha and the others couldn't believe what they had just heard. The only one that didn't seem to have a connection with Naraku was Sango.

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend, and wrapped her in his arms, trying his best to comfort her. Rin just sat there. She didn't know what to say or do. She was too shocked to even cry at the moment. Sesshormaru noticed this, and for some reason that he couldn't understand he was worried.

_Why does this have to happen to my family? _Rin thought as she looked at her cousin who was crying in Inuyasha's arms. _What have we ever done to deserve this? _

Sango felt sorry for her friends. They have all suffered greatly because of Naraku.

_Why would Naraku do something like this? _Sango thought as she looked at her friends. _I feel so helpless. Everyone has lost so much, and there's nothing I can do about it. Kagome's dad was like a father to me, so in a way, I have lost something too._

Sango didn't know it, but she too had tears falling from her eyes. Even though it was Kagome's dad who was killed, it still hurt her because she was very close to him. Miroku noticed this, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He didn't even try anything lecherous, for it was not the time for that. Sango was surprised at this, but she didn't make him let her go. She leaned her head on his chest. She then put a hand up to her face, and felt that it was wet.

_Huh? When did I start crying?_ She thought

Everyone was quiet for a long time. No one knew what to say. Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms, but she wasn't crying any more. Sango was also still in Miroku's arms, staring down at the ground deep in thought about something. Miroku was looking up at the sky, although he kept glancing down at Sango to make sure she was all right. Sesshormaru just stood there like nothing had happened. No one knew that he was worried, but he was mainly worried about Rin. Rin was also standing, gazing off into the distance as if she was in another world. As Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, you could tell that he was feeling both worried and angry. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rin broke the silence.

"It's getting late," she said emotionlessly "We had better get home."

This caught everyone off guard. Everyone, that is, except Sesshormaru.

"Rin's right," Kagome replied getting out of Inuyasha's arms and standing. "We should get going. Rin and I still have to tell my mom and Sota about Kane and my dad."

"Kags, do you think that's a good idea?" Miroku asked, looking at her.

"I don't want to keep this from my family," she replied. They have a right to know."

"All right," Sango said looking at her best friend and Rin. "If you need anything, call us."

"Yes, I agree," Miroku added, nodding his head. We'll come right away if you need anything."

Kagome smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. Then, she looked at her friends and said, "Don't worry guys, we will."

Sango walked up to Kagome, and gave her a hug. She did the same to Rin. Miroku tried to do the same, but was stopped by growls from Inuyasha and Sesshormaru. He settled with a hand shake. They then said their goodbyes and walked home, giving Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshormaru, and Rin some time alone.

Inuyasha looked at his brother questioningly. Sesshormaru seemed to know what his half-brother was going to say. He then nodded his head.

"Come on, we'll take you home." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand into his own.

Kagome looked at Rin, and held out her free hand. Rin smiled sadly and gratefully took her cousin's hand. The four of them then started to walk to Sesshormaru's car.

"If you want, Inuyasha and I will stay with you while you tell your family what has happened," Sesshormaru offered, glancing over his shoulder at the three who were currently holding hands and walking behind him.

"Thanks, that'd be nice." Rin said as she looked at Sesshormaru sadly.

_Those eyes, they hold so much pain, so much sorrow._ Sesshormaru thought, looking at Rin. He then looked at Kagome.

_Kagome has the same look in her eyes, _he thought. Then, he turned his head and looked in front of him. Once they all got to Sesshormaru's car, unlocked the doors, and they got in. Sesshormaru sat in the driver seat, Rin in the passenger's seat, and Inuyasha and Kagome in the back seat. They all headed to the Higurashi Shrine to let the other members of the Higurashi family know what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Look for the next chapter "Telling the family" some time next week. R&R

Thankx,

Inuyasha05


	19. Sesshomaru and Rin

Sesshomaru and Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I know, I know it's a little late. I'm sorry for that. I have been having some computer problems. I'm sorry to say that I don't know when I'll be able to up date again, but to make up for this I'll post the next two chapters. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Now on with the story! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was outside getting some fresh air, but what everyone didn't know was that she was still upset. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer, so she sat down under the God Tree with her knees pulled up to chest and began to cry. The tears she shed were for the loss of her brother and her uncle.

Sesshomaru had just walked outside. He didn't need to use his nose to find Rin because he saw her sitting under a big tree. He didn't know what kind of tree it was, but he guessed that it had a special significance to the Higurashi family. Sesshomaru looked in Rin's direction, and saw she had her knees pulled up to her chest. Slowly, he walked in her direction, and caught the scent of salt.

_She's crying_, he thought.

Rin was unaware that she wasn't alone, that is, until she heard Sesshomaru's cold voice.

"Rin?" She looked up to see Sesshormaru standing in front of her.

She scolded herself for not noticing him earlier. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed at being caught like this before Sesshomaru, she dried her eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking at Sesshormaru with a small blush on her face.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong, therefore you have nothing to be sorry for," Sesshomaru replied looking at her.

"The reason why I'm apologizing is because you had to see me like this," Rin explained.

"I don't like showing my emotions in front of other people."

"I see," he stated.

There was then an awkward silence between the two of them. All the while Rin was thinking, _That's just great. Sesshomaru saw me crying. He probably thinks I'm a baby or something. What am I going to do now?_

Sesshormaru was also thinking, but about something totally different._Why is it that this girl makes me feel like this? he thought. What is this feeling? Why does my chest hurt whenever I see her cry?_

Finally getting tired of the silence, Rin spoke.

"Did you want to talk to me about something, Sesshomaru?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru, who was still deep in thought, snapped back to reality when he heard Rin's voice.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right," he replied.

"Yes I'm fine," Rin answered, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru felt his heart start beating faster when he saw Rin smile. _What is she doing to me?_ he thought._ I don't understand how this girl can make me feel like this. What is this feeling?_

Sesshomaru nodded his head as if to say "you're welcome." He then turned and started walking back towards the house.

Rin watched him walk away, all the while thinking, _He wanted to see if I was all right_, she thought. _Does this mean he likes me? Or is this some kind of trick? Well there's only one way to find out_.

As Sesshomaru was walking towards the house, he stopped when he heard Rin call his name.

"Sesshormaru?" she said.

He turned around and looked at Rin, and saw she was looking at the ground. This confused him, but it didn't show.

"Do you like me?" she asked softly so that only Sesshomaru could hear. She was a little worried that someone was spying on them.

Sesshomaru heard her question and was surprised by it, but again, it didn't show. He answered with one word.

"Yes."

Then, he continued to walk to the house.

Rin was surprised at this, but she was happy as well. She had a big smile on her face, as she walked to her house while thinking, _Sesshomaru likes me, but does he like me as just a friend or something more? Oh well, I'll worry about that later, but at least he likes me; that's what's important._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yes I know it's short, and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. R&R The next chapters will be longer.

-Inuyasha05


	20. The Announcement

The Announcement

Hello to all my readers! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I can't help that my computer was having some problems... Damn thing. Hopefully it won't happen again. Here is the first of the two chapters I promised. Let me know what you think. Thankx for waiting so patiently.

-Inuyasha05

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha chacters or the Principal Mr. Yeon. The principal comes from a show called "Emperor of the Sea"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month has passed since the truth came out about what had happened two years ago. Everything was back to normal, although Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin kept their guard up. They were keeping their eyes open for anything that Naraku might have planned.

Inuyasha and the gang were currently at school. They all had the same classes together, and now they were in gym. Inuyasha and Miroku were in their gym clothes. They were wearing black shorts and white tee- shirts. Kagome, Rin and Sango were also in their gym clothes. They were wearing blue shorts and black tank tops.

Currently, they were playing a game of dodge ball, and they were in two teams. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Koga, and Ayame were on one team, and Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, and Kyukotsu were the other team. If the ball hit you twice, you would be out of the game.

"You guys ready to start this?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his teammates.

"You betcha, mutt-face. Let's get this game started and kick their sorry asses," Koga replied, smirking when he saw Inuyasha glare at him.

Inuyasha looked at the other team, picked out a target and threw the ball. The ball went flying in the direction of Kikyo, who wasn't paying attention, and got hit in the chest with the ball. Kikyo stumbled a little, looked down at her shirt and got angry because it got wrinkled. She looked at Inuyasha's team and yelled

"Who threw that? Look what you did to my shirt!"

"Quit your whining Kikyo, and pay attention!" Ms. Kaede said looking at Kikyo.

Kikyo picked up the ball, looked at one person, smiled evilly, and threw the ball at her. Kagome who had seen Kikyo throw the ball, and knew it was coming towards her. She looked at Kikyo, smirked, and ducked her head as the ball went flying over her head.

"Ya missed. You'll have to do better than that, Kikyo." Kagome said smiling at Kikyo.

Kikyo glared at Kagome, and put her nose up in the air.

The game continued, with each team losing a player in each round. The only people that were left were Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagura, and Kikyo. No one knew how Kikyo managed to stay in the game, but she did.

"All right, we need to come up with a plan," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

He nodded his head in agreement, and then whispered something to Kagome. She nodded her head, and handed the ball to him.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, then Kagura, he put his arm up in the air acting like he was going to throw the ball.

Kikyo and Kagura watched Inuyasha do this, and they both wondered what he was up to.

Suddenly, the ball was thrown to Kagome, who threw the ball at Kagura. The ball hit Kagura, bounced off of her and hit Kikyo. The gym cheered, and everyone high fived other and smiled. Everyone said "Congrats" and "Good job" to Inuyasha and Kagome after they had won the game.

"That was a good game you played," Ms. Kaede said, looking at her students. "Hit the showers, class. We are done for today." She said and walked towards her office.

Everyone did as they were told and went to the locker rooms to change. There wasn't a problem because most of the students were tired, so they all got changed quickly and walked out of the locker rooms.

Kagome was wearing a pair of blue hip huggers, and a purple shirt that said "Don't piss me off" on the front and "Or you'll regret it!" on the back in white letters. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a pair of K-Swiss shoes. Inuyasha was wearing black jeans, a red tee-shirt with a black dragon on it, and a pair of Reebok shoes. Sango was wearing a pair of white hip huggers and a pink tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of Nike shoes. Miroku was wearing a pair of red pants, a white tee-shirt, and a pair of tennis hoes. Rin was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and Nike shoes. Her hair was up in a short ponytail on the side of her head. Ayame was wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes, and a blue flower in her hair. Her hair was in pigtails. Koga was wearing a pair of brown pants, a brown shirt, and he had a brown headband on his head. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and he was wearing a pair of brown sandals.

"Anyone have anything to do after school?" asked Sango.

"Kouga and I are going to the movies," Ayame replied, smiling at Kouga.

"I'm not doing anything," Miroku said, smiling at Sango.

"I'm not doing anything either," said Kagome. "What about you, Inuyasha and Rin?"

"I ain't doing anything," Inuyasha replied.

"I have homework to do," Rin said, looking at her friends. "Sorry, guys."

Suddenly, the intercom came on with Principal Yeon speaking.

"Attention all students," Mr. Yeon announced. "We will be holding a special dance two weeks from today. You can bring anyone you like, but there will be no alcohol. That is all."

All the students at Shikon High were talking about what they would wear, and who would go to the dance with whom. Kouga and Ayame would be going together, and so were Inuyasha and Kagome. The only ones currently without dates were Sango, Miroku, and Rin. Miroku looked at Sango, smiled and asked,

"My dear Sango, would you do the honor of going to the dance with me?"

Sango looked at him skeptically and thought:

_Why not? I mean, it's just a dance, and we are friends._

"Miroku, I'll go with you, but on one condition," Sango replied.

"And what would that be?" Miroku asked, inching his hand towards Sango's behind.

"Here it comes." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Keep…" she started, but stopped when she felt that hand again. Her face grew red from embarrassment and anger, and a vein on her forehead began to throb.

"Miroku…" Sango said through clenched teeth.

"Yes my lovely Sango?" he replied, with his hand still on her butt.

Sango turned around, and started beating Miroku to a bloody pulp.

"Keep…"

Bang, slap…

"…your…"

Boom, bang…

"…hands to yourself!" she said as she was beating the tar out of Miroku.

"All right… I can… do that…." Miroku replied, after which he passed out.

"Humph…damn pervert," Sango said, looking at Miroku's fallen form.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Koga laughed at their friends' antics.

"He'll never learn," they said together.

The bell rang, and the students began to leave the room. Koga and Ayame went to their next class, while Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku, who had just woken up, decided to skip lunch, since they didn't have any other classes.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something later," Rin said, looking at her cousin.

"All right," Kagome replied.

They left the school, and decided to go home. Kagome told Inuyasha that she had to talk to Rin, and that she'd meet up with him later. She kissed him on the lips. Sango and Miroku decided to go see a movie. Inuyasha dropped off Kagome at her house. As they were standing in front of the door, they had no idea that they were being spied on.

"I don't know what Rin wants to talk to me about, but I think it has something to do with the dance," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Take your time Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "I have a pretty good idea what she wants to talk to you about. Besides I also need to talk to Sesshomaru."

"Okay. I'd better go inside now," Kagome said.

"All right, I'll see you later," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. "I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome replied as she leaned over to kiss him once more.

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Gramps were watching the scene from the living room window. Mrs. Higurashi, and Sota were happy that Inuyasha and Kagome were together. However, Gramps still needed to get used to the idea that his granddaughter was involved with a demon – well, a half-demon, anyway. Gramps walked away from the window with a scowl on his face, and went up to his study.

"I'm glad Kags met Inuyasha," Sota said watching the two.

"I am too, Sota," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she turned away from the window, and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha is healing Kagome's heart, but it isn't fully healed yet…"

Sota followed his mom into the kitchen, and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"You remember what Inuyasha told us," she replied. "Kagome's heart won't be completely until they get rid of Naraku. She wants revenge for what he has done."

"Oh," Sota said, looking at his feet.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, and Kagome quickly returned the favor. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gave her a light kiss on the lips, but before she could return the kiss, he broke it.

"I'll see you later Kags." Inuyasha said, and then he started walking away.

Kagome could only nod as she watched him walk away. Once she could no longer see him, she smiled to herself, and walked inside her house to talk to Rin.


	21. What am I going to Do?

Here is the second chapter I promiced. I'm srry it took me so long to up date.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or any one

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do?"

Rin got home before Kagome. She was waiting for Kagome to get home, and she was getting impatient.

_Kagome, where are you?_ Rin thought as she was pacing a hole in her bedroom floor.

Rin had a lot on her mind, but she was worried about the upcoming dance. Everyone had someone to go with, and she was the only one who didn't.

_Where is she? I need to talk to her_ Rin thought still pacing a hole in the floor.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard the front door open and close.

_Finally!_ She thought as she walked out of her room and downstairs.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello, Kagome," her mother said. "How was school?"

"Hi, Mom," she replied. "It was fine."

Rin then came into the kitchen, grabbed Kagome by the arm, dragged her up the stairs, and into her room. Once they were in the bedroom, Rin shut the door.

"Kags, I need your help," Rin said, looking at Kagome.

"With what?" she asked.

"I don't have anyone to take to the dance, Kags. What am I going to do?" Rin pleaded to her cousin.

"You could always ask Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a smile.

"Are you crazy!"

"No, just stating the obvious," she replied.

Rin was quiet for a little while. She was thinking over what Kagome had said. Sure, she liked Sesshomaru; maybe even loved him, but did he feel the same way about her?

"Thanks for your advice, Kags," Rin said sarcastically. "It really helped."

"No problem, glad I could be of help," Kagome replied as she walked out of the room. "I'm going to go do my homework now. If you need any more advice, Rin, don't hesitate to ask me."

"All right," replied Rin.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had just walked into his house. Inside, he saw his brother working on something at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of white dress pants, a white button-down shirt with a matching tie, and a pair of white dress shoes. Sesshomaru looked up from his paper for a second, and then went back to what he was doing. Their mom was at the store shopping, so only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were home for the time being. Inuyasha put his bag on the floor, and walked over to his brother. Sesshomaru ignored him, and continued to work on his paper.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think of Rin?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue, looking down at his brother.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Sesshomaru replied, still working on his paper.

"I was just wondering, that's all," Inuyasha snapped. "No need to bite my head off."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper again, glared, and went back to whatever he was working on.

Inuyasha stayed there, looking down at his brother, but said nothing.

Sesshomaru, who was getting aggravated by this, asked, "What do you want, half-breed?"

"There's a dance coming up two weeks from now," Inuyasha stated, glaring down at his brother.

"And?" Sesshomaru inquired "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Ask Rin to the dance," he replied.

"Why would I do that?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Would you get off your high horse and admit you like her already!" Inuyasha yelled, getting aggravated at his brother once again. "We all can see it, and she likes you too."

"Leave," Sesshomaru said coldly, looking up from his paper.

Inuyasha shook his head, and walked out of the room. He was beyond aggravated with his brother, but he didn't want to fight with him right now.

Sesshomaru sighed and got up from the table he was sitting at. He walked to the window, and looked outside. He could see the Higurashi Shrine in the distance. No one was out side, and for that he was thankful. He started pondering over what Inuyasha had said.

_Do I like Rin more than just a friend?_ He thought as he gazed out the window. _I have been around a lot of human women and demonesses before, but none of them made me feel as I do now. What is this? Is this love that I am feeling?_

Sesshomaru decided to push that matter aside for now, and get his work done. Soon, very soon, he would talk to Rin.


	22. The Truth

Hello everyone. Thankx for all your reviews:D Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Truth

It had been three days since Kagome and Inuyasha had spoken to Rin and Sesshomaru. Now it was the weekend and everyone was at Sango's house. Kokahu was at Kagome's playing with Sota, and Sango's dad was at work. They were currently sitting in the living room trying to find a way to come up with a plan to take Naraku down.

"Do the police have the bullet that killed your cousin?" asked Miroku.

"Rin told me that the bullet went through Kane's body," Kagome replied. She has the bullet put up."

"All right, so we need to get Naraku's gun," Inuyasha said as he looked at his friends.

"How will we do that?" Sango asked.

"I believe Naraku will make another move soon," Miroku stated, revealing his thoughts out loud. "He will probably be at the dance."

"Why would he do that?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's going to be crowded," Inuyasha replied. "He'll be able to spot his target easily, so we have to keep our guard up. If we have to, we will find some bullet-proof vests or something to protect ourselves."

"That's a good plan, but how will acquire vests like that?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru has some friends on the police force. I'm sure he'd be able to get us some," Inuyasha said.

"That is, if he's willing to help us." Sango stated.

"He will, since this also involves Rin," Inuyasha replied, looking at Sango.

**Scene Change:**

Rin was at home trying to get her homework done so that she'd have the rest of the weekend free. She couldn't concentrate, so she shut her math book and sighed.

_What am I going to do? _She thought. _I want to take Sesshomaru to the dance, but I don't know if he'll go. What would he see in me? I'm nothing, but an ordinary girl... an ordinary human girl. I know I've fallen for him. I need to know if he feels the same._

Rin took a piece of paper from her notebook, picked up her pen, and started to write Sesshomaru a letter. Once she was finished, she reread it, and then put it in an envelope that was on her desk. She knew Sesshomaru would be home within the next hour, so she decided to leave it with Mrs. Taisho. Once she had finished, Rin put her shoes on, walked downstairs, told her aunt where she was going, and walked out the door. Rin waked over to the Taisho's house and knocked on the door. She waited for it to be opened, and when it was, she was greeted by Mrs. Taisho.

"Hello, Rin, please come in." she said moving aside so Rin could enter the house.

"Hello Mrs. Taisho," Rin answered. "I can't stay long. Would you please give this to Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin I will." Mrs. Taisho replied, taking the letter from Rin.

"Thank you. I must be going now," she replied.

"You're welcome Rin. I'll see you later," Mrs. Taisho said showing Rin out.

**Scene Change:**

Inuyasha and the gang decided to call it quits on thinking about Naraku, and decided to enjoy the rest of their weekend. They all decided to go to the movies to see The Matrix Reloaded. Halfway though the movie Inuyasha picked up a scent that he didn't like, and started growling softly. Kagome heard Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo and her bimbos just walked in," he whispered.

Kagome was surprised at this, and was wondering why they were there. After the movie was over everyone left the theater. Once they were outside someone called out.

"Hey Kagome!" some guy yelled.

_Oh no, not him again,_ she thought.

Kagome turned around with a fake smile and said, "Hi Hojo. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, we just got back from seeing my aunt in America." Hojo said, not noticing the glare he was receiving from Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango noticed the boy. Sango recognized him and thought, _This isn't going to go well…_

Miroku got a good look at Hojo and noticed that he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks, a white button down shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Hojo finally noticed Kagome's friends and said, "Hello, I'm Hojo. You must be Kagome's friends. It's nice to see you again, Sango."

"Likewise," Sango replied dryly.

"Yes they are," Kagome replied. "Hojo I'd like you to Miroku Kazaana, and my boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho."

"Boyfriend?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah. Ya got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said glaring at him.

Kagome then let out a sigh and added, "Hojo, we've already been through this. If you can't see me as just a friend, then our friendship is over."

**Scene Change:**

Rin was at the park. She decided not to go to the Sakura tree that she loved; she decided to go to the lake instead. She was currently sitting on a bench looking out over the lake, wondering if she had done the right thing, and wondering if Sesshomaru would come.

**Scene Change:**

Sesshomaru had just got home from work. He was the president of a large company called Taisho Corp. It was once run by his father, but Sesshomaru inherited the company after his father died. Sesshomaru set his briefcase down, and got a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table.

Mrs. Taisho heard her son come in, and she went into the kitchen. Today she was wearing a pair of white slacks, a lavender blouse, and a pair of white slip-on shoes, and she had her hair done up in a neat bun.

"Hello Sesshomaru. How was your day?" she asked.

"Tiring," he replied.

"Rin stopped by, and she asked me to give you this," Mrs. Taisho said holding the letter out to him.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow, and took the letter. He opened it, and read it. It said:

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_If you are not busy, I'd like to speak to you about something. I will be at the park. If I am not at the Sakura tree, then I will be at the lake. I will wait for you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru folded up the letter, and put it in his pocket. He looked at his mother and said, "I'm going out for a while. I will be back later."

"All right," she replied as she watched Sesshomaru pick up his car keys and walk out the door.

She smiled to herself, and thought:

_Maybe he will finally find true love._

With that thought, she started preparing dinner.

**Scene Change:**

Hojo looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha, and back Kagome.

"I thought about what you told me before I left for America, Kagome," he said. "I value our friendship too much to have it ruined. I'm sorry for all that I have done to you in the past. I hope we can still be friends."

"Thank you Hojo," Kagome replied, smiling. "Yes we can still be friends."

Hojo looked at Inuyasha and noticed he was wearing black pants, a blue shirt, and Adidas shoes. He also noticed the dog ears atop his head, but said nothing. He wasn't the type of person to judge someone by their race, or anything like that.

"Inuyasha, you are a very lucky man. I do hope we can be friends." Hojo said to Inuyasha.

"Feh. Not likely," He replied dryly.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha just glared and looked the other way.

Hojo looked at Miroku and noticed that he was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white muscle shirt, and a pair of Nike shoes.

_What's up with that cloth around his right hand? _he thought. He then looked at Sango. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a red tee-shirt, and she had her hair up in a high ponytail. She was also wearing a pair of flip flops, but hers were black.

"It was nice seeing you again Hojo, but we need to get going." Kagome said to Hojo.

"Bye, Kagome," Hojo replied. "It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha and Miroku." He then walked away, all the while thinking:

_Inuyasha Taisho? Why does that name sound so familiar? _All of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Inuyasha Taisho! _The _Inuyasha Taisho!" he said to himself.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku started walking back to Sango's house. Seeing how late it was getting, they decided to go their separate ways. Since Miroku lived next door to Inuyasha, he decided to stay with Sango to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone.

**Scene Change:**

Rin was still sitting on the bench waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. She was getting a little worried.

_I don't think he's coming, _she thought, looking up at the setting sun. _The sun is starting to set. Maybe I should just go home and forget about this._

**Scene Change:**

Sesshomaru parked his car and got out. Then he walked into the park, towards the lake. He knew that Rin wasn't at the Sakura tree because her scent wasn't coming from that direction. Once he got to the lake, he saw Rin sitting on a bench. She was wearing a pair of white hip huggers, and a pink tank top. She was wearing her hair down, and she was wearing a pair of white Nike shoes on her feet. All of a sudden, for some reason he couldn't understand, he began to feel nervous, as if something was going to change his life forever.

**Scene Change:**

Rin was staring at the ground when a song came to mind. She decided to sing it, since it was one of her favorites.

(The song is Every Heart by Boa)

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
EVERY HEART sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
EVERY HEART kokoro mita sareru no darou Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Sesshomaru heard Rin's voice, and stopped in his tracks. He didn't know that Rin knew how to sing, let alone sing so nicely. Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru Donna egao o deaetara  
EVERY HEART yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

He listened to what she was singing, and decided to let Rin finish the song before he talked with her. It was such a pretty song; he wanted to hear the rest of it. Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atatakana basho ga aru SO SWEET  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaiteita SO SHINE Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku.

After Rin was done singing the song, she looked up at the sky, and smiled. It was kind of a sad smile, since she was thinking about Kane. Suddenly, someone said her name.

"Rin?" the voice said

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru. He was wearing a white suit with matching shoes.

"Sesshomaru, you startled me," she said, putting her hands over her heart. "How long have you been there?"

Deciding not to let her know that he heard her singing, he replied:

"Not long. You wanted to speak with me about something." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uh… yeah." Rin said shyly.

They were quiet for a while. Sesshomaru was growing impatient, but he stayed quiet. Finally, after what seemed like forever Rin spoke.

"Sesshomaru, I think I'm falling in love with you," Rin said blushing as she looked at the ground.

Sesshomaru was taken aback, and quite surprised to say the least. He couldn't understand why a girl like Rin would ever fall in love with him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why would you fall in love with someone like me? I am a cold-hearted person who has no feelings for anyone."

"To be perfectly honest, I think you are not as cold hearted as you say you are," Rin said, her eyes focused on Sesshomaru's. "I know that you don't show your emotions at all, but I can see them. I can see your emotions through your eyes, even though you try your hardest to hide them."

Again he was surprised at what Rin had said. No one could look into his eyes and see his emotions except for his mother, but she had died a long time ago.

"You are the first person to say that to me in a long time, Rin," Sesshomaru admitted. "No one has been able to see my emotions through my eyes since my mother. I knew from the first time I saw you that there was something about you that caught my eye. I haven't figured it out yet, but I do know that I too have fallen in love with you. At first, I did not know what I was feeling, and then it finally hit me. I knew that I had fallen in love with you, and I am happy you were the one to capture my heart."

As Sesshomaru said this, Rin began to blush again.

"I love you, Sesshy." Rin said shyly.

"I love you too, Rin." Sesshomaru replied with a small smile.

Sesshomaru lowered his heard toward Rin, and their lips meet in a fiery kiss. Once they broke apart for some much needed air, Sesshomaru asked, "Inuyasha has told me about a dance that is coming up. Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to go with you," Rin responded, smiling happily at Sesshomaru.

With that being said, they walked hand in hand back to Sesshomaru's car. They got in, and started on their way home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it another chapter completed. Look for the next chapter towards the end of the week, or the begining of next week.

-Inuyasha05


	23. Enter Shippo and Shopping

Here is the next chapter. Everyone was wondering when little Shippo would come into the picture, here he is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter Shippo and Shopping

Kagome, Sango and Rin decided to go dress shopping for the upcoming dance. Kagome was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a black tank top, and tennis shoes. Sango was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and pair of tennis shoes. Rin was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a lavender t-shirt, and a pair of low-heeled boots. There were walking to the mall when suddenly, Kagome heard something.

"Huh? Guys do you hear that?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Rin asked also looking around.

"It sounds like someone's crying." she replied.

"I hear it too," Sango said. "Let's follow it, and see if can find out where it's coming from." The three girls then resumed walking.

They followed the sound until they came to an alley. They saw a young boy that looked like he was about five or six years old. He had red hair pulled up into a pony tail that was tied with a green ribbon. He was wearing a pair of brown pants that were torn up, along with a blue shirt with some sort of green design on it, it was also torn up.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango couldn't see his eyes since he had his head bowed. Kagome slowly walked up to the crying boy, despite her friends protest. She bent down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. The little boy jumped in surprise, and backed away from the strange girl.

"Please... Don... don't hurt me." he pleaded.

"Why would I want to hurt you?" Kagome asked "My friends and I heard you crying, and we wanted to find out what was wrong." Kagome finished.

They could now see the little boy's eyes. They were emerald green. Seeing how scared the boy was, Kagome tried a different approach.

"How 'bout we get you something to eat," she said. "You look like you're hungry."

"Really... You would do that for me?" the boy asked, a little surprised at this strange girl's kindness.

"Yes we would. What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo," he replied.

"Hello Shippo, I'm Kagome. The girls behind me are my friends. The one on the left is Sango, and the one on the right is my cousin Rin." Kagome said pointing to the girls in question.

"Hi Shippo. It's nice to meet you." Sango said and then said "I see that you're a demon. What kind are you?"

"I'm a fox demon." he replied proudly puffing out his chest and hitting is hand on his chest. They also noticed that he had a fox's tail in the back.

"Shippo, where are your parents?" Rin asked.

Shippo bowed his head sadly.

Rin, who saw that she had hit a soft spot, said.

"I'm sorry Shippo; I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's okay, you need to know, anyway," he replied and then continued with his head still bowed, "My parents were killed."

"How long have been out here?" Sango asked feeling sorry for him.

"I've been here for two years," he said and started crying.

Shippo walked up to Kagome and threw his arms around her. Kagome was surprised at this, but wrapped her arms around the crying boy, trying her best to comfort him.

By now Rin and Sango were crying too. The poor little guy had lost his parents, and he had been on his own ever since.

"It's all right Shippo. Every thing's going to be okay," Kagome said, patting his back softly, after which she added, "You can stay with me." As she said this, she smiled softly, still hugging the crying boy to her chest.

"Really?" Shippo exclaimed, smiling brightly at Kagome.

"Yes. My mom would love you, and I have a brother you can play with," she replied, smiling down at Shippo.

"Okay," Shippo said happily.

"Let's get you something to eat, and some new clothes." Kagome said standing up with Shippo in her arms.

"Kagome, thank you for everything." Shippo said gratefully.

"You're welcome Shippo." she replied.

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Shippo headed in the direction of the mall food court. When they got there, there were a few people staring and whispering about them; mainly about Kagome and Shippo.

"What are you people staring at! Don't you have something better to do!"Kagome yelled.

Everyone quickly went on their way, or went back to what they were doing.

Kagome sighed and sat down with Shippo still in her arms. Rin and Sango followed suit.

"What would you like to eat Shippo?" Rin asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I've never been to a place like this before," Shippo said. Then he asked,"What do they have?"

"Let's see they have hamburgers, pizza, tacos, French fries, onion rings, chicken fingers, fish sticks, and tater tots." Rin said, looking at the menu in front of her.

"That's a lot of food," Shippo stated, and then added, "I think I'd like to have a slice of pizza and French fries." He then looked up at Kagome and asked. "Is that okay with you Kagome?"

"Yes it is," Kagome said smiling at Shippo. She then asked, "What would you like to drink? They have Coke, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, water, and juice."

"My mom always said that pop made me hyper, so I'm going to go with juice," Shippo said.

"I'm guessing it's the sugar that makes you hyper," Sango said smiling at him. "You can have some Sprite if you want, that doesn't have any sugar in it."

"Okay, I'll have some of that, then," he replied, changing his mind on having juice.

"Shippo, I want you to stay here while I order the food," Kagome said, putting Shippo down in the place where she was once sitting. "I also need to call my mom."

"Okay, Kagome, but what is everyone else having?" Shippo asked, looking up at her.

"We're having pizza and fries too," Kagome said

"Kagome knows exactly what we like," Rin replied. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Kagome left the table that they were sitting at, and walked up the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the cashier. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, and a white shirt.

"I'd like a large cheese pizza, one large order of fries, three small orders of fries, one medium Sprite, two large Mountain Dews, and one large Pepsi," Kagome said.

The cashier wrote all that down, and came up with a total.

"That'll be $20 even," she said.

"Here you go." Kagome said handing her a twenty dollar bill.

"What table are you sitting at?" she asked.

Kagome looked back at the table where Rin, Shippo, and Sango were at. She seen a number on the table, turned around to the cashier, and said.

"Table 14"

"Thank you. We will bring you your order shortly." the cashier said smiling and bowing to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome replied. She bowed and walked away.

She looked back at her table, and seen everyone laughing and having fun. She smiled to herself, and walked off to a more quiet place. Once she did that she took out her phone and dialed her number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

**(K-Kagome S-Sota M-Mom or Mrs. Higurashi)**

Hello? Someone said.

K - Hi Sota, is Mom there?

S - Hey sis, yes she is, hold on.

Kagome then heard "Mom! Kagome's on the phone!"

M - Hello?

K - Hi mom, we're at the mall, but we ran into a bit of a problem.

M - What's the matter? Are you guys okay?

K - Mom, we're all fine. We did find a little boy, though.

M - What? Where are his parents?

K - That's the thing, Mom. His parents were killed two years ago, and he's been on his own since they died.

M - What! That's awful

K - I know. He's with us at the mall. His name is Shippo, and we're going to get him some clothes and some other things he might need. I told him he could stay with us.

M - I see. I'm glad you did that, Kagome. Come straight home when you are done. I'll have a room set up for him by the time you get here.

K - We will Mom, but I think it's best if he sleeps with me until he gets used to everyone.

M - You're right, dear. I'll still set up the room so he can have one when he's ready for it. I'll also let your grandfather and brother know.

K - Okay, Mom. I'm going to warn you about something, though.

M - What?

K - If he hurts Shippo in any way whatsoever I will move out.

M - Duly noted, but I won't tell him that. If he does do something like that, then he will have to learn what the consequences are.

K - Thanks, Mom. I'll be home later.

M- Okay, dear. Bye.

Click.

Kagome hung up her phone and walked back to her table. She seen that their food had come, and everyone was eating. Shippo looked up and said.

"Kagome you're back!"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't leave you Shippo." Kagome said taking a seat next to Shippo.

Everyone ate, talked, and laughed together getting to know each other better.

Once they were all done, they went off looking for a store that had kid's clothes in it. Rin spotted a store called "Kiddy Corner" and walked into it. Kagome noticed Rin do this, got Sango's attention, and then they all walked into the store. Kagome put Shippo down, but he grabbed her hand.

"Shippo, there's no need to be scared. I'm here with you, and so are Sango and Rin," Kagome said looking down at the scared Shippo.

The young fox demon relaxed a bit and looked around the store. He saw pants, shorts, t-shirts, muscle shirts, shoes, toys, hats, gloves, coats, boots, and things that were of a more private nature. He blushed at the thought of getting those things with the girls he had just met. Kagome noticed this, and looked at what he was looking at; she stifled a chuckle and said.

"Don't worry, Shippo, you can go over there by yourself if you'd like."

Rin and Sango were confused as to what Kagome was talking about, but decided not to question it.

"Shippo let's find you some clothes." Kagome said as she, Shippo, Sango and Rin started going threw the alies.

Shippo was currently looking at pants. He was a pair of green pants that he liked, so he grabbed those. He looked through the pants again and found a few more he liked. Shippo had chosen a pair of blue pants with a fox on the back of one on the legs, and he also had chosen a pair of black and red pants.

Kagome watched Shippo look through the clothes and smiled. She was glad she could help him. It wasn't right for him to be on his own at such a young age. She knew better than to feel sorry for him, because she didn't like to be pitied either.

Once Shippo was done picking out his clothes, he went to the changing room. Kagome Rin, and Sango waited outside the changing room. They spent the next hour and a half watching Shippo come out of the changing room, showing off his clothes, and going back in to try on some more clothes.

"Kags, it's getting late," Sango said. "I'd better head home. Let's meet up at the food court to shop for our dresses some other time."

"All right Sango," Kagome replied. "We'll meet you there." Rin nodded in agreement.

Just then, Shippo came out of the changing room wearing his old clothes. Sango looked at Shippo and said,

"Shippo, I need to get going. My brother Kokahu is waiting for me."

"Okay, Sango," he replied, smiling up at Sango. "It was nice meeting you, and I hope to meet your brother soon."

"You will, Shippo I promise," Sango said as she bent down to hug Shippo. Then she turned to her friends and said, "Bye, guys."

With that said, Sango walked away from them.

"Bye," they said together.

"Okay, now that we have clothes for you, Shippo," Rin said, smiling, "lets get you some shoes and some school supplies."

Kagome and Shippo agreed with Rin and went to the shoes section in the store. Right away Shippo spotted a pair of red and black K-Swiss shoes. He picked them up, and tried them on. They fit perfectly. He then took them off, and smiled up at Kagome and Rin. They smiled back, and then headed to the school supplies. Kagome got Shippo three notebooks, two boxes of pencils, a box of crayons, and a pair of scissors, glue, five folders, and a ruler. On the way to the check-out, counter they picked up a green back pack. Kagome and Rin put everything up on the counter, and the cashier rung it up. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, and a white button down shirt, and she had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. After everything was rung up, she said.

"That'll be $200 even."

Shippo was surprised at this and said, "Kagome, that's a lot of money. I can put some of this stuff back if you want."

"There won't be a need for that Shippo, she replied smiling. "These are things that you need, so don't worry about it."

Kagome paid the cashier and grabbed some bags. Rin and Shippo did the same, and then they walked out to the store and began to head towards Kagome's house.


	24. Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nut I wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pulled into her driveway. Rin and Shippo got out of the car and waited for Kagome to get out as well. Kagome shut the car off, popped the truck, and got out of the car.

Just before Kagome out of the car, Inuyasha walked up to Rin and Shippo. He put a finger over his mouth indicating to them to be quiet, which they did, and got behind the door of the car.

Kagome out of the car, and shut the door. Then someone grabbed her from behind saying:

"Gotcha!"

Kagome screamed, turned around with her hands over her heart, and said, "Inuyasha! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Once they were done laughing, Inuyasha looked at Shippo and asked, "Kags, who's the runt?" all the while thinking, _Why do I feel like I know this boy from somewhere?_

"Inuyasha! don't call him that," Kagome said as she walked to the back of the car. "His name is Shippo. Shippo this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho."

"Inuyasha Taisho?" Shippo asked. "Didn't your dad once own a company?"

"Yeah, what of if?" Inuyasha replied, looking hard at Shippo. "How do you know my father?"

Inuyasha looked more closely at Shippo, and suddenly, everything clicked.

"You're the brat that dumped that bucket of cold water on me!" Inuyasha said as he glared at Shippo.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Shippo replied laughing a little. "Your mom told me to get you up, and that was the only way that you would get out of bed. It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha uttered a quick feh under his breath and looked at Rin questioningly. Rin noticed this and walked away from the car with Inuyasha following.

"Rin, why is Shippo with Kagome?" he asked.

"We were on the way to the mall when we found him crying in an alley," Rin explained. "He's an orphan, and his parents were killed two years ago. He's been on his own ever since."

"That explains a lot, but why is he here?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's going to be staying here, so you might as well get used to it," Rin replied. "Kagome just met Shippo a few hours ago, and she's already acting as if she's his mom."

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said, and then he walked towards the house.

Rin shook her head and followed after Inuyasha. She stopped at the car, grabbed the remaining bags, shut the trunk, and walked into the house. She set her bags down where the other bags were, and went into the kitchen. There, she found Kagome making some Ramen for Inuyasha and Shippo to eat. She smiled, and sat down at the table.

"So, what brings you here, Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"I remembered that we have an English assignment, and I was wondering if Kags could help me out with it," he explained.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help you out, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she set two bowls down on the table, one for Inuyasha, and one for Shippo.

Just then Mrs. Higurashi walked in and was greeted by everyone in the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of light blue pants, a white shirt, and she had her hair in a neat bun. She was also wearing a pair of white shoes. She looked at Shippo, smiled, and said, "Hello, you must be Shippo. I'm Kagome's mom."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Shippo replied, beaming at her.

It was getting late, so Kagome told Inuyasha she'd meet him over at his house after she got Shippo settled in bed. Rin decided to go up to her room to study. Sota wasn't home because he was staying with Kokahu's.. Kagome and Shippo grabbed the bags that were on the floor, and went upstairs.

They went into a room next to Kagome's. Shippo looked around and was surprised to see that it was a big room with a twin size bed along the wall. There was a desk under the window, and a dresser across from the bed. The walls were a light green with matching carpeting, and there were white curtains above the window. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Shippo happy.

"Is this my room?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome questioningly.

"Yes, but I told my mom you cold sleep with me until you got used to everything," Kagome said as she put some of Shippo's clothes away. "You see that door, the one next to the closet? That is a connecting door that leads to my room."

Shippo nodded his head and helped Kagome put his things away. Once they were done, Shippo grabbed his pajamas, which happened to be a pair of green pants with a matching shirt that had little foxes on them, and followed Kagome to the bathroom to take a bath.

Kagome left Shippo alone, and went downstairs to talk to her mom. Once she got to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge, and went into the living room where her mom was.

"Kagome, do you know how Shippo's parents were killed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No, Mom, I don't," Kagome answered. "When he's ready, he'll tell us." Then she asked,

"What do you want him to call you?"

"He can call me what ever he likes," she replied, "but I'd prefer to be called Grandma."

"Mom!" Kagome yelled.

"What? I can't have him call me Mom, seeing how you are acting like his mom." she said.

Just then, Shippo came downstairs and smiled at Kagome and her mom. Kagome told Shippo that he could call her mom anything he wanted. Shippo decided to call her Grandma seeing how he held a secret view of Kagome as a mother figure. The two said goodnight to Mrs. Higurashi, and went upstairs. On the way to Kagome's room, they ran into Rin. She said she was going over to see Sesshomaru. Kagome asked her to let Inuyasha know that she'd be over in a little while. Shippo said goodnight to Rin, and went into Kagome's room. Kagome filled Rin in on what they had decided, said goodbye, and walked into her room. Shippo was already in bed under the covers waiting for Kagome. She smiled at him, and took out an old book called The Never-Ending Story.

"This was my favorite story when I was your age." Kagome said, opening the book

"Kagome, are you going to go over to Inuyasha's too?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I need to help him with his homework, but I promise I won't leave until you're asleep, okay?"

Shippo nodded his head, and let Kagome start reading the story. When Kagome got to the fifth page, she noticed that he had fallen asleep, so she marked the page, put the book away, tucked Shippo in, kissed him on the forehead, and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs, explained to her mother where she was going, and walked next door to Inuyasha's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it another chapter done. I know it's short, but it was a lot longer when I wrote it. R&R

10 reviews or no up date plz.

-Inuyasha05


	25. Shippo's Nightmare

Shippo's Nightmare

Kagome was over at Inuyasha's helping him with his homework. That left Mrs. Higurashi, Gramps, and Shippo at the Higurashi residence since Sota was staying over at Kohaku's house. Everyone managed to sleep fine, except one person, and that was Shippo. He was tossing and turning with sweat dripping off of his face.

Shippo's Dream:

A three-year-old Shippo was outside playing. His mom was inside baking cookies, and his dad had just gotten home from work. He was wearing a blue two piece suit with black shoes. He had long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and he had emerald green eyes.

"Hi, Daddy!" Shippo said running to his father.

Shippo was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a green tee-shirt.

"Hello, Shippo," he said, smiling down at his son. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Just fine, Daddy." Shippo replied, smiling up at his father. "How was yours?" he asked.

"Busy and tiring. Mr. Taisho had a lot of work for us to do," he explained. "Let's go see your mom." He replied.

"Okay," Shippo said happily as he followed his dad into the house.

They entered the house and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was very well decorated. The walls were white, and the floor was covered in green tiles. There was also a table and with chairs made out of cedar wood around it. All the appliances were black, and the counters were a marble white.

Shippo and his father saw his mom at the sink washing the dishes she used to make the cookies. She was wearing a plain blue dress, white shoes, and she had her hair in a long braid that stretched down the center of her back.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!" Shippo said, running to his mother, and grabbing her leg.

"Hello, dear," she said, turning to face her husband. She then looked down at her son who was still clinging to her leg "Shippo, are you having fun outside?" she asked.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Those cookies smell great, honey." Dad said.

"Thank you. I made your favorite, and Shippo's favorite as well," Shippo's mom stated, smiling.

She had made chocolate cookies for Shippo's dad and peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips for Shippo.

Suddenly Shippo's father picked up a scent that he didn't recognize, so he sent Shippo into the pantry to hide until it was safe to come out. The pantry door had slits in it, so Shippo could see what was going on.

A man wearing an ape suit walked into the kitchen. Shippos parents couldn't see anything but his eyes, which were deep red filled and with anger and hatred.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man said, glaring at the couple who stood in front of him. "Two worthless fox demons."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Shippo's dad asked, putting his wife behind him.

"Nothing really, except to cause pain and suffering," the man said, smiling evilly

Shippo was watching the whole thing inside the pantry. His dad had put a cover spell over him, so he wouldn't be seen or found.

"Who are you?" Shippo's dad asked again, glaring at the strange monkey man. "We haven't done anything to you."

"My name does not matter," he said.

He then took out a gun, pointed it at Shippo's dad and fired it. He then pointed the gun at Shippo's mom who was crying over her dying husband, and shot her too. She died instantly, but Shippo's dad was still alive.

"I'll leave you here to bleed to death. You don't have much longer to live, anyway," the man said, and walked out of the house.

Shippo watched in horror as the monkey man shoot his parents in cold blood. He wanted to cry, to scream, but he knew if he did anything like that, the monkey man would find him too. He watched the monkey man leave. When he was sure it was safe to come out, he went straight to his mother and father.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you okay?" Shippo asked with tears running down his face.

"Shippo, Mom's…already gone." Dad said

"Are…you going…to be okay…Daddy?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry son… I won't," Shippo's dad replied.

He dug the bullet out of his body, and then he pulled the bullet out of his dead wife's body, and handed them to Shippo.

"Shippo…I…wa…want you…to…ta…take these, and…put…them somewhere…safe." Shippo's dad said, trying to control his breathing.

Shippo took both bullets, and put them in his pocket. He was sad and angry. He had just lost his mom, and now his dad was dying in front of his eyes.

"Shippo…there's…some…money in…your mother's…bag…take it…and get…the…things you need," Shippo's dad said. He stopped and grabbed his son's hand. "Al…always…remember…that…your…mom…and I…love…you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Shippo said holding his father's hand tightly.

He smiled at his son, and then his hand went limp.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shippo said shaking his father.

When he got no reply from his father, he knew his dad had died. He hugged his father, and kissed him on the cheek. He did the same to his mother, and then took a necklace that had a locket hanging from it off his mother, and put it in his pocket. Shippo then went to his mother's purse, got the money that was in there, and proceeded to go upstairs. Once he got there he grabbed some clothes and some pictures, and went back downstairs. He looked into the kitchen where his parents were, with blood all around them and said:

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy," Shippo said. "I will find the person who did this, I promise." Shippo then walked out of his home.

End Dream Sequence.

Mrs. Higurashi heard soft crying and decided to go and see what was wrong. She looked at her clock. It read 10:00 PM. Thinking that Kagome was still helping Inuyasha, she walked down the hall to Kagome's room. She opened the door to see Shippo tangled in the blankets, tossing and turning with sweat pouring off his face. Mrs. Higurashi rushed to the bed and tried to wake Shippo up.

"Shippo, honey, wake up," she said.

Shippo continued to toss and turn, saying things that couldn't be heard.

"Shippo, wake up, please," Mrs. Higurashi pleaded.

Despite Mrs. Higurashi's efforts, Shippo still didn't wake up. Getting worried, Mrs. Higurashi picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

(M.H. Mrs. Higurashi, I Inuyasha, K Kagome)

I – Hello?

M.H. – Inuyasha, Kagome needs to come home now.

I – Okay. Would you like to speak with her?

M.H. – Yes please.

I – No problem.

He handed the phone to Kagome.

K – Hello?

M.H. – Kagome, you need to come home now.

K – Why? What's wrong?

M.H. – It's Shippo. He's having a nightmare, and I can't wake him up.

Click.

Not two seconds later, Mrs. Higurashi heard someone knocking on the front door. She ran downstairs and opened the door. She quickly got out of the way so that she wouldn't get run over by Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome ran upstairs with Inuyasha and her mom behind her. She ran to her room, and when she got there, she saw Shippo in his bed, struggling to get out from under the covers. She also noticed that he was sweating pretty hard. Kagome looked at her mom and Inuyasha, and then went back to Shippo.

"Shippo, wake up," Kagome said, shaking him slightly.

Still no response from Shippo.

"Shippo, it's me, Kagome. Please wake up," she pleaded.

All of a sudden, Shippo sat straight up in bed and looked around. He saw Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha standing by the door. He looked beside him and saw Kagome. Shippo got out of his bed and threw his arms around her, crying his eyes out.

"Shhh… It's all right, Shippo," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi watched the scene before them. Inuyasha was surprised by what was happening. Mrs. Higurashi was also surprised, but she was happy to see Shippo connecting with Kagome.

Shippo stopped crying, but he still had a death grip on Kagome. Kagome hugged him and asked,

"Shippo, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Shippo nodded his head and told his tale. Once he was done, he pulled something out from under his shirt. It was a silver necklace with a locket on it. Kagome looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. He opened the locket, and two silver bullets fell out. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she picked them up.

"Where did you get these?" Kagome asked.

"Get what?" asked Inuyasha as he and Mrs. Higurashi walked to the bed.

They looked at what Kagome was holding and were surprised at what they saw. Kagome was holding two silver bullets, but they were not just any bullets. These bullets had the power to kill any demon and human alike.

"My dad gave them to me before he died," he answered.

Everyone was silent for a little while, not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow, we'll have everyone meet here, and we'll talk about this then. In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest," he said.

Everyone agreed, and said good night. Inuyasha kissed Kagome good night and went home. Kagome changed into her night clothes, and went to sleep with Shippo in her arms.


	26. The fight and Moving Out

The Fight and Moving Out

Here is what everyone has been waiting for. I'm srry for not up dating for so long. I'll try not to let it happen again, but I can't promise anything right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

-Inuyasha05

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story but Kane. Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo was the first one up the next morning, so he went into his room to change his clothes. He decided to wear blue shorts, a red shirt, and his new red and black K-Swiss shoes. Shippo then went downstairs to watch cartoons.

Mrs. Higurashi was the next one to get up. She was wearing a light green skirt, a white blouse, a pair of white slip-on shoes, and she had her hair up in a ponytail. She walked downstairs, heard the TV, and went into the living room where she saw Shippo sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Good morning, Shippo," she greeted happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Grandma," he replied, smiling. "I guess."

"Would you like to help me with breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure!" replied Shippo. He turned off the TV and followed his grandmother into the kitchen.

Scene Change

Inuyasha was up sitting at his desk finishing up the last of his homework. He was wearing black pants, a blue muscle shirt, and his black Nike shoes. Once he was done with his homework, he exited his room, walked down the hall, and knocked on his brother's door. He heard Sesshomaru say "Come in" and then he entered his room.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to come over Kagome's," Inuyasha said to his brother, who was sitting on his bed. "Everyone is up...I think.

"

"Why?" he asked. "What does this have to do with me?"

"It involves Rin and a little boy that Kagome brought home yesterday," he explained.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but did not question his brother any further. He simply nodded his head, and Inuyasha left the room.

Inuyasha made his way back to his room to call Miroku, and he gave him the same message. He agreed and said he'd be over in a few minutes.

Scene Change:

Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi were making breakfast. They decided to have biscuits and gravy, with fresh orange juice. Shippo was working on the orange juice, and for some reason he had a feeling that they were going to have a full house. Mrs. Higurashi was working on the biscuits and gravy. She thought the same thing as Shippo, and proceeded to make enough food to feed everyone twice. Just then, Gramps and Rin walked into the kitchen. Gramps was wearing a pair of red hakama pants, a white shirt, and sandals. Rin was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top that said "Princess" on the front in red letters. She had her hair braided, and she was wearing pair of red and white Nike shoes on her feet. Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi turned around to greet them.

"Good morning," they said together.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well Shippo?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied kind of sadly.

Rin looked at her aunt questioningly, and she gave Rin a look that said I'll-tell-you-later. Rin nodded and sat down at the table.

Gramps got a good look at the boy by his daughter, and got angry.

"A demon in this house? I think not!" he exclaimed. "Demon, be gone!" Gramps then threw some of his useless sutras at Shippo. Shippo ran and hid behind Mrs. Higurashi's leg.

"Father! Stop this nonsense at once!" Mrs. Higurashi said sternly. "This is Shippo, and he's living with us now!"

Kagome had finally woke up, and heard all the commotion. She quickly got dressed in red jeans and a white tee-shirt, and ran downstairs. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched her grandfather throw sutras at Shippo, calling him names. She also saw her mom and Rin trying to get Gramps to calm down, but it didn't appear to be working.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled angrily.

Everyone shut up, and Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

Scene Change:

Miroku had just got to Inuyasha's house when he saw Inuyasha, Mrs. Taisho, and Sesshomaru walk out of the house.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," they replied

They walked in silence over to the Higurashi house. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of something, and he quickened his pace with his mom, brother and Miroku in hot pursuit. He didn't even bother knocking on the door; he just went inside and was surprised at what he saw. There was Kagome holding a scared and crying Shippo yelling at her grandfather.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled.

"Trying to get a demon out of my house," Gramps said angrily.

"He's just a kid!" Kagome yelled while trying to comfort Shippo at the same time. "He has nowhere to go, and he has no family!"

"That's not our problem!" Gramps said.

"It is our problem!" Kagome yelled at her grandfather. "Well, at least it's mine! If you don't want Shippo here, then you don't want me here either!"

The room was deadly quiet; so quiet that you could hear a needle drop on the floor – that is, if anyone had one. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Mrs. Taisho didn't know what was going on, so they remained quiet as Gramps spoke again.

"Kagome, you don't mean that. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do! You don't like the fact that Shippo's a demon, and you don't like the fact that my boyfriend is a half-demon," Kagome said calming down a little.

Kagome looked at her mom and cousin with sad eyes. She didn't want to leave them, but she really didn't have a choice. Just then, Sota came home with Sango and Kohaku.

"What's going on?" asked Sota as he walked into the kitchen, and noticed that there was a little boy in his sister's arms.

"Sis, who's that?' he asked pointing to the boy.

"Hi, Sota. This is Shippo." Kagome said as she put Shippo down. "Shippo go upstairs and pack your things."

"Okay," he replied, after which he ran upstairs.

"Kags, what's going on?" asked Sango.

Kagome quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Mrs. Taisho, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. Saying that she was embarrassed was an understatement.

"Just a problem with my grandfather, there's nothing to worry about." she replied.

"Kagome, you just said that you're moving out. That is something to worry about," Miroku said, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Yes I did say that, and I will be moving out with Shippo," Kagome explained. "My grandfather doesn't want him here; therefore, he doesn't want me here either." She then added, "I asked you all over because there is something we need to discuss. Let's meet over at Miroku's, if that's all right with you Miroku."

"Sure, that's just fine." he replied as his hand went to Sango's butt.

Slap!

"Keep your damn hands to yourself, you pervert!" Sango yelled as she looked down at Miroku on the floor. "This is hardly the time for that!"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and pack my things," said Kagome. She then walked upstairs to pack her belongings, leaving everyone in shock as to what just happened.

"Mom, what's going on? Why is Kagome moving out?" Sota asked, still confused as to what had just happened.

"Your grandfather doesn't want Shippo here because he's a demon." she explained.

Sota turned around, looked at his grandfather and said, "Why would you do that Gramps? Kagome said he has no family, and no place to go."

"I will not allow a demon to reside within this house!" Gramps yelled.

Mrs. Higurashi was getting tired of all of this, so she turned around and said:

"Sota, go and pack your things. If your grandfather is going to be like this, then he doesn't was us here either."

Sota did as he was told and went upstairs to pack his things.

"Keiko, where will you go?" Izayoi asked.

"I know a place, although I will not say where right now," Keiko said to Izayoi.

"Mrs. Higurashi, you are more than welcome to stay at our house if you'd like." Inuyasha offered.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but after we get done here, I think it's best if we went and got settled in our new home." Mrs. Higurashi explained. She then looked at Kohaku and said,

"Kohaku, you can go and help Sota pack. Izayoi, you can come with me if you want. The rest of you can help Kagome if you'd like." With that said Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho went upstairs.

Sesshomaru watched as both women walked upstairs. He was wondering where Rin was. He looked at his watch. It said 10:00 AM, and that led him to believe that Rin was still asleep. Sesshomaru then took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku noticed this, and looked at him questioningly. Sesshomaru ignored this, and continued to talk to whoever was on the other end. Once he was finished, he said. "A moving van will be here shortly. You go help Kagome and the boys. I will help Rin."

With that said everyone went upstairs, leaving a very shocked Gramps alone.

What have I done? he thought as he sat down at the table.

Sesshomaru saw Mrs. Higurashi come out of a room, and told her what he had done. She thanked him and went to see how Sota was doing.

Sesshomaru reached Rin's door and knocked. All was quiet, indicating that Rin was indeed still asleep, or so he thought. He knocked again and said:

"Rin?"

With Rin:

Rin decided to lay back down since it was still early. She woke up because she heard someone call her name. Unsure of whom it was, Rin threw the covers back, and with a soft groan she got up and made her way to the door. Upon opening the door, she was surprised and embarrassed at who was outside her room.

"S-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Rin asked as her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Kagome wanted to tell us something, and it involved you," Sesshomaru explained. "She did not say what it was because she and your grandfather got into an argument."

"What? Please come in and tell me what has happened," Rin said as she moved aside to let Sesshomaru in. Once he was inside she shut the door.

With Kagome:

Kagome was packing all her things when there was a soft knock at her door. She said "Come in," but she continued packing.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango entered Kagome's room to see her putting her things in boxes and suitcases. They looked to the left to see a door opened which looked as if it led to another room. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome, and put his arms around her. Sango and Miroku noticed this, so they made themselves busy with putting books and other things in boxes.

With Rin and Sesshomaru:

Rin was still on her bed in her pajamas. She was wearing a white silk shirt with matching pants. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "What has caused Kags and gramps to get into an argument?"

"I am not sure of the circumstances, but it had something to do with a little boy named Shippo," Sesshomaru explained. "Kagome and the boy are currently packing. Your aunt and cousin are doing the same thing. I called a moving company, and they will be here shortly."

Rin was silent as she took in this new information. She couldn't understand why Gramps would do something like this. She wanted to find out why.

Sesshomaru watched Rin as her expression went from surprised, to angry, confused, and then to one of determination. He watched Rin get up, go to her dresser, grab some clothes, and then walk out of the room, most likely to change. He saw all the boxes that were in her room, and started putting Rin's things into the boxes. Sesshomaru made sure to leave packing the clothes for Rin.

With Kagome:

Inuyasha just put his arms around Kagome. She turned around in his arms, and rested her head on his chest.

"Your mom and Sota are packing too," Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru went to get Rin, and help her pack. He also called a moving company."

Just then they all heard the bathroom door slam. They guessed it was Rin, and they also knew she was mad.

"Rin must be upset." Miroku stated as he put some books in a box.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked to the door way to see Shippo standing there.

"What is it, Shippo?" she asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shippo asked with downcast eyes. "Is that why your grandpa doesn't like me?"

Kagome wanted to cry, but she didn't. She got out of Inuyasha's arms, went over to Shippo, and bent down to Shippo's level. She then hugged him.

"No, Shippo. You did nothing wrong. Gramps is just like this. I really don't understand why," Kagome said, giving Shippo a small smile.

Everyone knew it was a fake smile, but they didn't say anything. They all knew Kagome was trying to comfort Shippo.

Everything was quiet again as the finished up packing Kagome's things. All of a sudden, they heard the bathroom door open, the sound of someone's feet stomping down the stairs, and finally, they heard Rin's voice yell "Gramps!"

"Oh, shit," everyone except Shippo said.

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru was packing up Rin's things in boxes. He had never seen Rin's temper before, and he was positive he'd seen it today. Sesshomaru heard the bathroom door slam, and a few incoherent words.

She is really pissed, Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of Rin's room to see her come out of the bathroom. I wonder what she will do.

Rin came out the bathroom, stomped down stairs, and yelled "Gramps!"

Gramps was in the kitchen sitting at the table with a sour look on his face. When he heard his name being called, it made him jump a mile high. He looked up to see who had called his name, and saw Rin standing there with a pissed off look on her face. Not knowing what he did to Rin, he asked her, "What's the matter Rin?"

"What's the matter!" exclaimed Rin. "Is that all you have to say for yourself after what you did!"

"What did I do?" Gramps asked, sounding confused.

"You wanted to put a defenseless little boy out on the streets when everyone knows he has no family!" she stated angrily.

"Oh." He laughed a bit. "Is that what all this is about? As I told Kagome, I will not have a demon in this house." hHe was still laughing when he was finished speaking.

Rin looked like she was going to explode. She looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru behind her. Inuyasha was behind him, with Kagome next to him, and Shippo was in her arms. Miroku was next to them with Sango next to him, Mrs. Higurashi, and Mrs. Taisho was standing along the wall with Sota holding onto his mother's leg. Kohaku was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Rin turned again to face her grandfather.

"You have no idea what you just did, Gramps," Rin stated. "Until you can accept the fact that we have taken in a defenseless little boy, and that Kagome and I are involved with demons that we love, you will not see or hear from us." She then turned around and walked upstairs with Sesshomaru following.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku also went back upstairs. Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo decided to go to Sota's room. The only people left downstairs were Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho.

"Now Keiko, don't do anything you're going to regret," Gramps said to his daughter.

"Regret? The only thing I regret right now is the fact that you are judging people before you get to know them," she stated.

Just then, the moving van pulled up and honked to let them know they were there. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho walked outside to get the movers.

"Is this the Higurashi residence?" one mover asked. He was wearing blue pants and a black tee-shirt.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Everything in the bedrooms is coming with us, along with the TV, DVD player, the VCR, and the bookshelf."

"All right, you heard her. Let's get to work." another mover stated as they walked into the house and into the living room. He was wearing the same thing as the first mover.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, and Rin all came downstairs and waited patiently for the movers to finish. Once they were done, Mrs. Higurashi gave them an address, and they left.

"Okay everyone, let's go," Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Kagome, Rin, Sota and Shippo, make sure you don't leave anything behind."

Kagome ran back upstairs, got a few boxes and returned to the living room. She put all the DVDs and VHS's into the boxes, and with the help of Inuyasha, she carried them out to her car. Kagome popped the trunk and then she and Inuyasha put the boxes into the trunk.

"That's everything, Mom," Kagome said as she shut the trunk.

"Good," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Let's go."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all got into Kagome's car. Inuyasha was sitting in the passenger's seat, while Sango sat behind Kagome. Shippo was next to her, and Miroku was behind Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshomaru got into Sesshomaru's white Mercedes. Mrs. Higurashi, Mrs. Taisho, Kokahu, and Sota got into Mrs. Higurashi's blue Mitsubishi and they went off to their new home.

That left Gramps by himself, watching as all three cars left. He didn't think they'd be gone long before they realized what they did was wrong.

"They'll be back," Gramps said. He then went up to his study. Little did he know how wrong he was.


	27. A new home, the meeting, and Dinner

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay with updating. I got my internet shut off. I just got it back on yesterday. Thankx for all your reviews and for being patient. On with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new home the meeting, and Dinner

The Higurashi and Taisho family along with Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku pulled up to a two-storey white house. There was a willow tree to the right of the house, and there was a white picket fence around the front of the house. Everyone got out of the cars and proceeded to go to the door; Mrs. Higurashi took out her keys and unlocked the door. Everyone then went inside and looked around; there wasn't anything there so it was empty.

"Mom, what's this?" Sota asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "This is where I grew up. Your grandfather thinks I sold this house. Why don't you all go check everything out while I make a few phone calls?"

"Keiko, is there anything you want me to help you with?" Izayoi asked.

"Sure, you can help me with the calls I need to make." she replied smiling.

"Okay, where do you want me start?" Izayoi asked.

Keiko gave Izayoi few numbers, and they proceeded to make the required phone call.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kokahu, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Sota were all upstairs looking around. There were six bedrooms along with two full bathrooms. Kagome opened the first bedroom door and seen it was in a small room with a closet in it. Sota not wanting to take the time to look at the rest of the rooms decided to take it. It was a medium size room with one window off to the right of the room.

"This one's mine." he said as he went into the room followed by Kohaku.

"All right, if you say so," Kagome said as she and everyone left the room.

They came to a second door and opened it. This room was also medium with a closet in it, and one small window to the left. Rin and Kagome didn't like this room, so they decided it could be used as a guest room.

Rin opened the third door. This room was a large room, with a big closet, and a window that was at the back of the room allowing someone a pretty view of the back yard.

"I like this room. I think I'll take it." Rin stated looking around the empty room.

With that said Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku left the room.

Inuyasha opened the fourth door which was next to Rin's room. They seen it also was a medium room with a closet. Kagome didn't like this room, so it was also going to be a guest room

Deciding to make things go a little quicker Sango and Miroku took one door, and Inuyasha and Kagome took the other. Sango opened the fifth door which led into a big room that had a walk-in closet. They decided it'd be best for Mrs. Higurashi to have, and went back to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They opened the door to see a big room with two closets, one was small the other was a walk in closet. Shippo became curious of the third door, that went unnoticed by they others and went over to it, and opened it.

"Hey, Kagome! There is another door, and it goes to the room next to yours." he said. "Is it okay I take that one?" he asked.

"Shippo, this is your home too," she replied. "You can take any room you want."

Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho called everyone downstairs because the movers had arrived, and it was time to start unloading everything. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo came downstairs. Then, they all went outside to the moving van.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"You're welcome Mrs. Higurashi, but the bill has already been taken care of," the first mover said.

"What? How?" she asked surprised.

She looked back at everyone and remembered what Sesshomaru had said when he was up stairs at the Shrine. She looked at Sesshomaru with a smile on her face, and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru. I don't know how to repay you for what you have done for my family."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and Mrs. Higurashi took it as a "You're welcome." Everyone started grabbing boxes, taking them into the house, and putting them in the right rooms. The movers put the TV in the living room in front of a window; they put the bookshelf on the right of the TV, and then placed the DVD player and the VCR on top of the TV. After the movers were done, they said their goodbyes and left.

Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho walked back inside, and went up stairs to check on everyone. They entered Sota's room first and seen Sota and Kokahu moving Sota's bed to the left of the door. That was the only thing they could do or the time being because they needed to go to the mall and do some major shopping. Seeing that the two of them were all right, they proceeded down the hall to Kagome's room.

They seen Inuyasha and Miroku moving Kagome's bed under one of the windows directly in front of the entrance to the room. Seeing those two were okay, they went next door to check on Shippo, Kagome, and Sango. Kagome and Sango had just finished putting Shippo's bed together. Shippo said he liked it where it was, and that was in the middle of the room. They saw the trio walk through a door. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho became curious and went to see where this door leads. It led to Kagome's room.

"Look at that, a hidden door," Mrs. Higurashi stated as she and Mrs. Taisho walked out of Shippo's room. "No wonder Shippo decided to take that room. He'll be closer to Kagome this way."

"You know Keiko, Kagome is acting like Shippo's mom." Izayoi stated looking at Keiko.

"Yes, I know and I'm proud of her for taking Shippo in." Keiko replied proudly.

They walked down to the next room, which happened to be Rin's room and looked inside. They saw the same thing they saw in the other three rooms. Only difference was, was that Sesshomaru was moving the bed to where Rin had told him to put it. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho shook their heads, and then went to the next room, looked inside and walked out. Deciding Mrs. Higurashi needed to get a bed, dresser, night stand, hangers, and a clock for that room, they went to the last room, which happened to be her room, and went to work there.

Once Rin and Sesshomaru were done in her room, they went to Kagome's room. Upon entering they saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku were sitting on the bed. Once they were in the room, Sesshomaru shut the door.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Well Shippo told us how his parents died, and I believe it was Naraku who killed them." she stated looking hard at the floor.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"I don't mean to answer your question with one of my won, but do you happen to have the bullet that killed Kane?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Naraku killing Shippo's parents?" she replied.

"I'll tell you in a minute. May I have it?" Kagome said looking at Rin.

"Sessh, would you give Kagome the bullet?" Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket, pulled out a small black box, and then handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened the small box and pulled out a small silver bullet. She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a white hanker shift. Kagome opened that up, and revealed two small silver bullets. She laid them down on the bed so everyone could get a good look at them.

"This one is the one that killed Kane." Kagome stated, pointing to one of the silver bullets. "The other two are the ones that killed Shippo's parents." Kagome finished.

"You're right Kagome." Miroku said looking at the three bullets.

"They're the same." Sango said also looking at the bullets.

Rin and Sesshomaru said nothing as they stared at the three silver bullets that lay on Kagome's bed.

Shippo had said nothing as he stared at the three bullets, his eyes started to water but he tried to be strong. Shippo got up and walked to the door that would take him to his room, and then he shut the door.

Naraku took my parents away from me...Because of him I was forced to live on my won for two years. Stealing food and clothes just to survive, he thought sadly.

Inuyasha looked up, and noticed that one person was missing from the group. He quietly got up and followed Shippo's sent to the door. Once he walked in, he caught the scent of salt, and knew Shippo was crying. Inuyasha shut the door, walked up to Shippo, and bent down to his level.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" he asked the crying boy.

He didn't notice Inuyasha come in, so when Inuyasha asked the question it made Shippo just. He wiped his eyes and said:

"Naraku took my parents away from me. I had to steal just to survive, and that's something I'm not proud of. My parents taught me right from wrong, and stealing is wrong."

"Shippo, I know this upsets you, but you're not the only one Naraku's hurt," Inuyasha said looking at Shippo.

Shippo looked up confusion clearly in his emerald eyes and asked, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"Naraku killed my father, he also killed Kagome's father the same night." he replied and continued. "Naraku also put a curse on Miroku's family. Do you know why he wears that cloth over his right hand?"

Shippo shook his head no.

"Miroku has a hole in his hand," Inuyasha explained. "It's called the Wind Tunnel, and it was this same curse that killed Miroku's grandfather and father. If we don't get rid of Naraku, it'll also kill Miroku."

"How did the Wind Tunnel kill Miroku's grandfather and father?" Shippo asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"The Wind Tunnel will expand or get bigger until the person who has the curse will be sucked into it, leaving nothing but a big hole in the ground," he explained.

Shippo nodded his head in understanding, when a thought crossed his mind.

"What about Sango and Rin? Has Naraku done anything to them?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Rin lost her brother. Naraku shot him with the same gun that killed your parents. That's how we knew Naraku killed your parents," Inuyasha said. "For Sango, luckily no, but we can't say that for sure. Naraku is as evil as evil gets, so he may be planning something." Inuyasha finished.

What they didn't know was that Inuyasha was right. But even Sango wasn't aware that Naraku had something to do with the death of her mother. Only her father knew what truly happened to her mother.

Kagome walked into the room with a worried expression written on her face.

"Shippo, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, walking over to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"No, I'm fine," Shippo replied. He then ran out of the room.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly, but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She rested her head on his chest, and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"Don't worry about Shippo, Kags," he said. "He was a little upset about Naraku killing his parents."

"I see. He lost his parents at such a young age," she stated.

"Yes he did. It's sad, but it has made him stronger." Inuyasha added resting his head on top of Kagome's.

They heard someone yell from downstairs, and reluctantly got out of each others arms. Kagome started to walk to the door, but she was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her wrist lightly. He pulled her back to him, and kissed her passionately. She was a bit surprised at this, but she returned it without hesitation, Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she replied to his plea, and their tongues were battling for dominance.

To their disappointment they had to break the kiss for some much needed air. Once they caught their breath, they walked down stairs hand in hand.

Mrs. Higurashi, Mrs. Taisho, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Kokahu, Shippo, and Sota were all in the kitchen talking about what they needed or wanted to get for the house. Sango seen Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the kitchen and walked up to them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we were just talking about what to get for the house," Sango stated, smiling at the two. "Your mom's thinking of repainting all the rooms. What color are you going to paint your room?" Sango asked.

Kagome put her finger to her chin, and thought for a moment and then said:

"I think I'll paint my room red. I like that color better than the others," she replied.

"Is that why your room at the Shrine is red too?" Sango asked.

"Yep," Kagome replied smiling brightly at Sango.

Everyone kept talking about what they were going to do to the house, each putting in their opinions on the matter.

"It's settled then, we'll go shopping once everyone gets out of school. We'll meet at the food court at the mall." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed and then said: "Since the girls still have to get their dresses for the school dance, Izayoi will go with them. That is if she doesn't mind.

"No not at all, I'd love to help," Izayoi said smiling.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving," Kagome said looking at everyone.

There was a reply of "Yes's" and "Yeah's". Since they didn't have anything to eat on, it was decided that they would go out and get pizza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Restaurant:

Everyone piled into their cars and went to Pizza Hut. The waitress showed them to a table for ten. Once they were seated, the waitress left to get them some drinks. When the waitress returned, she gave everyone their drinks. Kagome got Pepsi, Inuyasha got the same, Shippo got a Sprite, Sango got Mountain Dew, Miroku got RC Cola, Sesshomaru got Diet Pepsi, Rin got the same but she got Coke instead, Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho got water, and Kohaku got 7-Up. Everyone was ready to order; they decided to get three large pizzas with pepperoni, and cheese. The waitress wrote this down, and left to get the order taken care of.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with their pizzas. Miroku finally took notice of what the waitress was wearing. She was wearing a pair of tight black slacks, a tight white button down shirt with a name tag that said Cindy. She was also wearing a pair of black shoes and she had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail.

"Excuse me Cindy." He started

The waitress named Cindy looked over to where he was, and walked over to him.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes, there is," Miroku said looking at her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked nicely.

Everyone knew what was he was going to ask, but Mrs. Higurashi, and Mrs. Taisho.

Miroku took her hand in his, which surprised her, to say the least.

No one noticed the way Sango was glaring daggers at Miroku, and she was ready to explode at any time.

"Would you bear my child?" he asked smiling at her.

Cindy broke into a sweat He can't be serious... can he? she thought.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Sango yelled standing up. "Cindy is it?" she asked.

Cindy nodded her head yes.

"Miroku asks that to every girl he comes across. He is a womanizer. Don't take him seriously."

Miroku took his chance to take advantage of the situation, and rubbed Sango's but.

Slap!

**"Pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!"**

Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho were surprised when this happened, but said nothing. Cindy thanked Sango for what she had said, and left to attend to other customers.

Eventually everything went back to normal. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho listened to everyone talk about the silly things they did when they were kids.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked behind them because it felt like they were being watched. Sure enough, there was someone there watching them, a person with red eyes. Their scent was masked by some sort of concealing spell, so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wasn't sure who it was. Inuyasha knew of one person who had red eyes, and that was Kagura. Sesshomaru also knew someone with red eyes, and that was Naraku. They weren't sure if this person was male, or female.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru? Is there something wrong?" their mother asked with concern in her voice.

"No. We just thought we seen one of the teachers' from my school." Lied Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded to confirm what Inuyasha had said was indeed true; however, he knew it wasn't. Sesshomaru didn't want to worry her or any one else for that matter. Same went for Inuyasha. After they were done eating, they left money on the table for the bill, and a very nice tip for Cindy.

Kagome and her mother dropped off everyone at home, and then they went home. Once they got there, they said good night and went to bed.


	28. Shopping Finally!

Shopping Finally!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been with work and kids.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang singling that the school day was over. Sango told Kouga and Ayame what they found out about Naraku, and Kagome's family, after she was done

she left to meet the others.

Everyone decided to meet in the school parking lot, since Kagome had driven them to school. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango were now in the parking lot.

Inuyasha was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white muscle shirt, and his black Nike shoes.

Kagome was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a red tank top, white sandals, and she had her hair braided down her back.

Kouga was wearing a pair of brown shorts, a white tee shirt, his black converse shoes, and he had his hair in a high pony tail.

Ayame was wearing a summer dress it was red with blue flower peddles on it, she was wearing a pair of white flip flops, and she had her hair in pig tails, with a blue flower in her hair.

Miroku was wearing a pair of black shorts, a purple muscle shirt that had "I'm the man" written in white on the front, he was wearing his Nike shoes, and he had his hair pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

Sango was wearing a pair of light blue shorts, a pink tank top that said " Touch me and Die!" written in black on the front, she was wearing her Adidas shoes, and she had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail.

Rin was wearing a white pair of shorts, a white shirt, and a pair of white shoes. (Like Sesshomaru she likes white)

Kouga and Ayame bid their friends a good bye and left. That left the five some to their selves. Inuyasha was glad that the wolf was gone; even though Ayame was his girl friend he still didn't trust him.

Kagome decided to let Inuyasha drive them to the mall, to meet their parents. So she handed the car keys to him, and got in the passenger's seat of her car.

Inuyasha didn't expect this, but he didn't complain. He happily got in the driver's seat, and started the car. Miroku and Sango were a little reluctant to get in the car for a few minutes, but with Kagome telling them that Inuyasha was a good driver, they got in the car. Once everyone was settled, and had their seat belts on he speed down the road towards the mall, with Sango and Miroku holding onto their seats for dear life. Once theory reached the mall Sango, and Miroku got out of the car.

"Land!" They exclaimed together dropping to their knees, and kissing the ground.

"Come on guys. I told you that Inuyasha was a good driver, and he is." Kagome stated looking down at the ground where Sango and Miroku were currently at.

Sango and Miroku got up off the ground, and looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"You call driving down the road at 80 mph good driving? He scared the hell out of us." Miroku stated.

"I'm not that bad of a driver, besides I wasn't going very fast." Scoffed Inuyasha.

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but we need to go inside and meet everyone else." Kagome said looking at the three.

"Kag's right lets go." Inuyasha said and started to walk to the entrance of the mall.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Rin followed Inuyasha into the mall to meet Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho, along with Shippo, Sota, Sesshomaru, and Kohaku.

**With the others:**

Mrs. Higurashi, Mrs. Taisho, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sota, and Kohaku were waiting for the others to get there. When all of a sudden there was a loud

**Slap!** That ecod through out the entire mall, followed by:

**Pervert! Keep your hands to your damn self!**

They all looked in the direction where they had heard the slap, and low and behold they see Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Miroku, and a very pissed off Sango.

Once Inuyasha and the others reached Mrs. Higurashi, his mom, and brother, Sota, Shippo, and Kohaku they all headed to different stores. Mrs. Taisho, Kagome, Rin, and Sango all went to a store called "Dots".

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the clerk.

She was wearing a pair of gray slacks, a white blouse, with a gray coat over it. She had long black hair pulled into a pony tail, and she had blue eyes.

"No thank you. We're just going to look around." Mrs. Taisho replied smiling.

Mrs. Taisho was wearing a blue dress that was sleeveless, it had yellow flowers on it, and there was a shirt like jacket she was wearing over it, she also had a pair of white sandals on, and she was wearing her hair in a neat bun.

Mrs. Taisho, Kagome, Rin, and Sango were looking through the dresses. Every dress they saw were very pretty, but it wasn't what they were looking for.

**With Mrs. Higurashi:**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Sota, Miroku, Shippo, and Mrs. Higurashi walked into a furniture store called "Value City". Mrs. Higurashi knew there was work to be done when everyone got back to the house. So she decided to wear a pair of black pants, a blue tee-shirt, and black tennis shoes. She was wearing her hair in a neat bun.

They seen couches, love seats, recliners, coffee tables, chairs, entertainment units, TV'S, end tables and more. Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Sota were looking at the couches. The store had a verity of colors. There were leather, blue, red, white, black, yellow, blue with white flowers, red with blue flowers, and a whole lot more.

**With the Girls:**

They were still looking at the dresses, everyone had found dresses they liked, but it wasn't what they were looking for. Finally something caught Kagome's eye. It was a black dress that had straps on it, it looked like it would almost touch the floor, but it didn't. When the light reflected off of it, the dress would sparkle. Kagome grabbed it and ran to the dressing room.

**With the Guys:**

They were still looking at the couches, each giving their opinions on them. Mrs. Higurashi had decided to paint the living room a peach color. They were trying to find the right color that would match the walls. They didn't want the furniture to blend in too much. Sesshomaru spotted a white couch with peach colored flowers on it, along a matching love seat and chairs.

"Mrs. Higurashi? How do you like this one?" Sesshomaru asked watching her walk over to him.

She looked at the furniture that Sesshomaru had found, and smiled.

"This is perfect Sesshomaru. Thank you" She said looking up at him.

He nodded, and went to tell the others while Mrs. Higurashi talked to the sales clerk.

**With the Girls:**

"Oh my God!" That's a beautiful dress Kags! Have you tried it on yet?" exclaimed Sango.

"No not yet. I was on my way to the changing room." Kagome replied.

"All right, I still haven't found a dress yet. Maybe when you're done you could help me?" asked Sango.

"Sure Sango, I'll help you." Kagome replied walking into the dressing room.

Meanwhile Rin and Mrs. Taisho were also looking for a dress. They had found a lot of nice dresses, but Rin still couldn't find a dress that she liked. Sango was having the same problem.

**With the Guys:**

Mrs. Higurashi had just finished talking to the sales clerk, and was trying to find the guys. She found them looking at coffee tables and end tables. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo caught Mrs. Higurashi's sent and turned in the direction she was coming from.

"What about this one? Do you think she'll like it?" asked Miroku, he was taking to Sota.

"I'm not sure maybe." he replied.

Just then the person in question walked up to them. She looked at the coffee table and said:

"I do like that one. You guys picked out a nice one." Miroku and Sot who didn't notice she was there, jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Mrs. Higurashi apologized.

"That's OK" they said in unison.

The sales clerk walked up to the group. Mrs. Higurashi had a few words with him, he nodded his head and left. Mrs. Higurashi had picked out eight end tables. One for each of the bed rooms, and two for each end of the couch.

Everyone then went to look at the dining room sets.

**With Girls:**

Kagome tried on the dress she found, and it fit her perfectly. It hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her figure nicely. She didn't want anyone to see what she looked like in it, because she wanted to surprise everyone. She knew Inuyasha would love it, and that was all that mattered to her. Kagome changed out of the dress and back into her regular clothes, she then went to find Sango carrying her dress in her arms.

Kagome found Sango with Mrs. Taisho and Rin, and walked up to them.

"Find anything you like?" she asked.

Mrs. Taisho, Rin, and Sango turned around to see a smiling Kagome.

"No we haven't." Rin said pouting.

"Well maybe Mrs. Taisho and I can help with that." stated Kagome.

Mrs. Taisho seen Kagome holding a dress. She smiled and asked.

"Is that the dress you're getting Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Mrs. Taisho and said:

"Yes it is. I already tried it on, and it fits perfectly. The only thing I need is a pair of shoes."

"Well we could get you a pair, or I can give you a pair of my shoes." she replied.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer Mrs. Taisho we have a lot of work to do to the house, so we need to get back soon." she replied.

"All right. When we get home, I'll find a pair that will match your dress. Same with you Rin and Sango." Mrs. Taisho replied.

Kagome and Mrs. Taisho then started looking through the dresses, Rin and Sango started doing the same thing.

They kept looking through the dresses until Kagome and Mrs. Taisho spotted two dresses, they thought dresses suited Rin and Sango. The first one was a light purple dress. It had spegittie straps that crisscrossed in the back, and it looked like the dress would go just below the knees. The second one was a white dress that was strapless, it zipped up the back, and it looked like it would go to about mid thigh.

Kagome walked up to Sango to show her the dress she found. Sango looked at it, and fell in love with it. She loved the color; purple suited her well for some reason. Sango thanked Kagome, grabbed the dress, and ran to the dressing room.

Mrs. Taisho walked up to Rin, and showed the dress she found to Rin. Rin smiled, and said that she loved the dress. She thanked Mrs. Taisho, took the dress, and went to the changing room.

"Well that went well." Kagome stated.

"Yes it did. I believe they will look beautiful in those dresses. Same for you too Kagome." Mrs. Taisho replied.

"Thank you. I think I have to agree with you there. When the boys see the dresses we got, they will be speechless." Kagome replied smiling.

Just then Rin and Sango came out of the dressing rooms wearing their regular clothes with smiles on their faces.

"I take it you guys liked the dresses Mrs. Taisho and I found." Kagome said looking at the two.

"No... We love them." They said together.

Mrs. Taisho and Kagome laughed at the two girls, and walked up to the counter to pay for the dresses.

"Is that everything for you today?" asked the clerk.

"Yes it is." Mrs. Taisho replied with a smile.

"All right that'll be $300.00." the clerk said.

Mrs. Taisho paid for the dresses and the five of them walked out of the store.

"Kagome, may I have your keys? I want to put the dresses in the trunk, so the boys don't see them." Mrs. Taisho asked.

"Sure." Kagome said handing her keys to Mrs. Taisho.

"We'll wait here for you, that way Sesshomaru and Inuyasha won't worry." she finished.

"OK, be back in a flash." Mrs. Taisho replied, and walked away.

**With Mrs. Higurashi and the boys:**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Mrs. Higurashi, Kohaku, Miroku, Sota, and Shippo were walking around the store trying to decide what they'd get for the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi decided to paint the kitchen white, so just about anything would match the walls.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were looking at a black marble table with matching chairs, when they caught five scents coming towards them. They turned to see the five of them laughing and having a good time. That made them smile. Once they had got over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they greeted each other, and went to find the others.

"Mom, what did you guys find while we were gone?" Kagome asked looking at her mom.

"We got a living room suit, a coffee table, and eight end tables so far." she replied.

"O, I see we're looking for a dinning room set now." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were looking at a black marble table with matching chairs that looked really nice. Kagome explained.

Everyone then went to look at the dinning room set that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were looking at. Once they got there. Mrs. Higurashi fell in love with it, and went to find the clerk.

"Well this day's going faster now." Shippo whispered to Sota. He nodded his head in agreement.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Mrs. Taisho decided they'd go look at bedroom suits, and dressers; while Mrs. Higurashi was talking to the clerk.

Mrs. Higurashi found everyone looking at bedroom suits and dressers. She was thinking about something but she also thought she was being watched. She turned around, but didn't see anyone. She shook the feeling and proceeded to help everyone pick out two bedroom suits for the spare bedrooms.

"Keiko, what about this one?" asked Mrs. Taisho." "Its lovely." she finished.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the bed in question and agreed. The bedroom suit included a queen size bed the wood was made out of pine, with two matching dressers. She wrote down the number that was on the tag, then she and Mrs. Taisho continued looking at the bedroom suits; the others did the same.

Rin and Sesshomaru spotted a nice bedroom suit, in consisted of a queen size bed the wood was made out of cedar wood with two matching dressers. They yelled for Mrs. Higurashi, she came over looked at the suit, deciding that she liked that one also. She wrote down the suit number, and then they all went to look for the sales clerk. Once that was done Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Mrs. Taisho, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru left the furniture store.

They continued shopping until all the things they needed were bought, or put away in layaway. Once that was done everyone decided it was time to head home. Mrs. Higurashi, Mrs. Taisho, Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo got in Mrs. Higurashi's car, while Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku got into Kagome's car, and Sesshomaru and Rin got in his car. They all drove home.

At the Taisho resident everyone got out of the cars and said their good byes.

"Thank you for all your help everyone " Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the group.

"Your welcome Keiko, we're glad we could help." Mrs. Taisho replied.

"Give us a call and let us know when you'll be painting, and we'll help you with that too." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Mrs. Taisho, and Kohaku all agreed.

Once the good byes were taken care of Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Kohaku, and Miroku got into the car and headed home.

Shippo decided to ride with Kagome, Rin and Sango for the ride home. The four of them got into Kagome's car and followed Mrs. Higurashi home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter, I'll update as soon as I can.

-Inuyasha05


	29. Sorry Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello to all my loyal readers. I'm very sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a long while. I've been having some family problems, and we had to move. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. We only brought the stuff that we needed to have. All our other stuff including my notebook with all the chapters to Heart Broken are up at my sister-in-laws house. I'm very sorry but I'll have to put the story on hold until we get everything settled. Again I'm very sorry and please forgive me.

-Inuyasha05


End file.
